Ginny Weasley and The Boy Who Lived
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: [COMPLETE!!!] With their time at Hogwarts over, the four friends begin the next stage in their lives together, but what exactly will this mean? H/G, R/H and others.
1. Chapter 1: The Chamber

Title: Ginny Weasley and the Boy Who Lived. Author: Shamrock Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and Warner Bros. I'm only borrowing them, so please don't sue. The Bestia, Bird, Nymph, Roger Monk and any students you don't recognise belong to me, as do the Quidditch teams (apart from the HP characters) and the story.  
  
Chapter 1: The Chamber Author's Note 1: Please read my other stories The Sorting and Harry Potter and the Blood of Darkness (and review, please), also on FanFiction.Net before proceeding, otherwise some of this will be rather confusing. Author's Note 2: Good, you're back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please review this as well. It may not seem so but I do value your thoughts. For the purposes of establishing a timeline, this story begins a few days after the gang get off the Hogwarts Express at the end of the year, it will tell the story of Ginny's final year and what Harry and his friends get up to in their first year of independence. Lights, camera, ACTION!!!  
  
The Houses of Parliament. They are the centres of Muggle Government in England, everyone knows about them. But if you were to walk in that august chamber and walk to the seat where the Prime Minister sits, then travel down through the earth for a hundred feet you would emerge into another centre of power, an ancient granite council room. Only a few know of this room's existence and even less know of its location. To those that do, it is known as the Chamber.  
  
Nine cloaked figures emerged from various doors into the vaulted room. The oldest of the circle, whose long snow white peaked from under his hood, sat down on the golden throne at the head of the round council table. Taking the hint, the others took their places around the table. He reached up and pulled back his hood, exposing a long nose, half-moon glasses, and waist length beard known throughout the world - Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and the current Minister of Magic for England.  
  
At this signal, the others also pulled back their hoods, starting from Dumbledore's left they were: Arthur Weasley, Magistrate of the Council of Magical Law and Head of Magical Law Enforcement; Julius Cygnus; Head of Magical Creatures; Ludovic Bagman, Head of Magical Games and Sports; Roger Stevens, Head of Magical Catastrophes; Percy Weasley, Head of International Magical Cooperation; Argus Vectura, Head of Magical Transportation; Alastor Moody; Head of Mysteries and finally Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore glanced around the table meeting each person's eyes in turn. Then he cleared his throat. "The Cabinet is now in session. I would like to know how things are going. Minerva?"  
  
She turned to face him, "The students have left the school, their departure went without incident and the new awards were quite a success."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Arthur?"  
  
"Nothing to report sir, things have been pretty quiet lately. If there are any of You-Know-Who's supporters still out there, they aren't doing anything in our area."  
  
"The beasts are pretty quiet lately too." added Cygnus, when Dumbledore asked, "Thirteen house-elves have had to be relocated over the last week, mostly from pure-blood families with connections to the Dark Lord, and there have been three minor attacks, witnesses said that two were by werewolves, but they were probably Lupi though, it wasn't full moon. The other was Nessie getting frisky again." he paused, and growled under his breath. "We really should deal with that beast soon. It gives my department more headaches than any beast ever." He raised his voice again, "We've also made good progress in recapturing most of the dragons. Hadrian MacFusty and Charlie Weasley are in charge of that. That's all I have."  
  
"All arrangements with the US Association of Quidditch about the World Cup have been finalised." reported Bagman, "The team will be meeting up at the Condors stadium for a pre-match practise on the 3rd. Pietro Clarodov, my Bulgarian contact, hinted that there was a minor incident with the Bulgarians last week, but he didn't have the details."  
  
Neither Percy nor Stevens had anything to report other than that things were going fine so it was Vectura's turn to report next, "All Port-Keys for travel to California have been placed and their Timing Spells checked with the US Games Department. All the bookings on Muggle planes or boats have also been confirmed. I'd also like to report that we are now up to full strength thanks to the arrival of a contingent of replacements from the Manx Ministry."  
  
Moody shifted uncomfortably in his seat as all eyes turned to him, "I do have a few things to report. Unfortunately, I'm still rather understaffed since my predecessor turned traitor on us and took the department with him. But our overseas sources are as good as ever. I got an owl from Madame Romanovna, an associate of mine in the Russian Department of Mysteries. Apparently, Gregorovitch was caught selling wands to unauthorised people last week, they got away but he's had his licence revoked and got two years in the Gulag for it."  
  
"I've also found out about the incident Bagman mentioned too. According to Polikoff, the Unspeakable assigned to keep an eye on the Bulgarian players, someone tried to infiltrate the Bulgarian support team by using Polyjuice. What they didn't know was that they've been testing players with Kneazles and the Contrarius Concoction for a few weeks now. They didn't get far. But I reckon they're planning an attack. We should suggest to the Americans that they beef up security. I also think that all high profile targets like ourselves and the England team, especially Potter, should be in a secure area in one of the campsites, rather than spread out."  
  
All around the table nodded in agreement. "Percy, could you owl the US Ministry with Alastor's suggestions?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
He nodded, "I'll do right away sir."  
  
"Is there anything further?" asked Dumbledore. Everyone shook his or her head. "Then this meeting is adjourned. The next meeting will be in two weeks. Goodbye and thank you for coming." They rose, drawing their hoods back up and turning towards the exits they began to file out. Dumbledore however, remained sitting after they had all left.  
  
----  
  
When Harry opened his eyes that morning, he was greeted with Ginny's looking directly into own. "Morning." she said, grinning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" he groaned. "Eight o'clock. I've been awake for about half-an-hour. Did you know you look really cute when you're asleep?"  
  
"I think you might have mentioned it once or twice." Harry told her, "I'm hungry. Let's go down and get some breakfast."  
  
"Good idea." agreed Ginny slipping out of their bed. "First dibs on the shower!" She told him and ran towards the attached bathroom. Harry rose as if to try and race her, but then lay back down again. It wasn't worth the effort, there was no hurry and he'd get his shower soon enough.  
  
Half an hour later, now dressed in jeans and t-shirts they left their room. "Do you know if 'Mione or Ron are up yet?" Harry asked her, stopping outside the room next door.  
  
At that moment, Hermione opened her door and walked out. "Hi Harry, Ginny. Are you coming for some breakfast? Ron and Sirius are already downstairs."  
  
As they walked down the main stair, Harry decided to ask Hermione something he'd been wondering about since she had arrived two days ago. "Mione, you and Ron are together right. Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hermione nodded. "Well, all the other couples I know, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penelope, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, me and Ginny, they well." he paused uncomfortable. Ginny came to his rescue. "Harry's curious why you and Ron have separate rooms."  
  
Hermione looked away for a second, uncomfortable herself. "I'm not sure, we're ready for that yet. I mean, we've had sex, even slept together a couple of times but sometimes I just need a private space. Do you understand?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "I can't tell you how glad I used to be I was the only girl when the boys were in one of their silly moods. My room was the only safe place in the house, 'cept maybe Mum and Dad's room."  
  
"I'll get over it. It'll just take time."  
  
Or circumstance. thought Harry to himself.  
  
----  
  
When they got down to the dining room, most of the House's residents were waiting for them. Neither Mr Weasley nor Percy were there, but Mrs Weasley, Ron, Bill, Fleur and Penelope were. "What time does the morning shuttle from Scotland come into Platform 9¾?" asked Harry.  
  
Mrs Weasley looked up at him, curiously, "10 o'clock why?"  
  
"Sirius said yesterday he, Remus and Charlie are about finished up at Hogwarts and that they'd be coming down on the train this morning."  
  
"Oh my. Why didn't you mention this earlier?!!" Mrs Weasley asked, clearly rather flustered, and without waiting for an answer she rushed over to the wall and yanked the bell cord hard. Boric rushed in. "Yes Mistress what can Boric do for you today?" he asked bowing. Hermione winced; the fact that even free elves treated their masters as if they were royalty irked her. "Tell Rison there will be three more for dinner and tell Slinky to prepare the rooms I set aside for Sirius, Remus, and Charlie." Boric nodded. "Master Charlie's room is ready Mistress. Boric will make sure that Slinky prepares Professor Black and Professor Lupin's rooms immediately, Mistress. Is there anything else?" "Tell Worthington I would like the car around to the front in half an hour." "Very good Mistress." The diminutive tuxedo- clad elf bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
"See Mum? Nothing to worry about." Ron told her, "Boric and Slinky'll make sure everything's ready, and if they need a hand I'm sure Dobby and Winky won't mind helping." Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. Dobby had been waiting for them at Chancery House when they arrived and Winky had joined them two days later with Hermione, Crookshanks and Odin, the great horned owl that the cousins had bought her for her 16th birthday. Although both elves were only supposed to do the work Harry and Hermione asked of them, they were house-elves and as they reminded people frequently, house-elves 'like work', and so had a habit of helping out with the domestic chores at the House too. As it kept them happy, everyone left them to it.  
  
Half an hour later, they were standing on the front steps of the House and Worthington pulled up in the Rolls. He got out and opened the door for Mrs Weasley and waited until the eight of them had got in. Fortunately, the Magistrate's Rolls was even roomier than the Weasleys' old Ford Anglia. "Where to ma'am?" asked the chauffeur once he was again behind the wheel.  
  
"King's Cross, Worthington. We're meeting the ten o'clock train."  
  
"Very good, ma'am." he replied, and pulled out from the curb, "I shall endeavour to get you there in plenty of time."  
  
True to his word, the Caledonia Shuttle was just within view of the platform when they came through the barrier. Harry ran up to Sirius as soon as he got of the train and enveloped him in a hug, he greeted Lupin warmly too and shook Charlie's hand. "It's good to see you."  
  
Sirius laughed, "It's only been four days Harry. Not years." The rest of the group came up to them, Ginny in the lead, she greeted him warmly and then stood with her arm around Harry's as the others greeted him.  
  
Penelope hung back, although she remembered Lupin from her last year at Hogwarts, she didn't know Sirius and hadn't had much contact with Charlie either. Hermione was quick to spot this and she dragged the older girl over to meet them. "Sirius, Remus, Charlie. Meet Penelope Clearwater, she was a Ravenclaw perfect at Hogwarts and she's Percy's girlfriend. Penny, meet Harry's godfather, Sirius Black." Penelope gave a start but said nothing, "You probably remember Remus Lupin. He's Sirius' best friend and not a werewolf anymore." The older girl looked pleased at that. ".And you know Charlie don't you? He's the Weasley before Percy." With this introduction, Penelope was drawn more into the conversation and by the time they got back to Chancery House, she was giving as good as she got.  
  
Two days later, breakfast was interrupted by Heimdall the merlin swooping in through the window and landing on Harry's shoulder. He allowed Harry to take his message off his foot and then took off, probably heading for the Owlery for a rest. Harry quickly opened the package and withdrew the short note within.  
  
Dear Harry and the gang,  
  
I hope you've had a good summer so far. The weather's been brilliant over here, even for Southern California, I think the temperature was about 50 yesterday! Anyway, you said you'd visit us at the Clan village after a week and that's tomorrow. I've enclosed a Portkey to get you here. The boys and I can't wait to show you all around. If there's any problem send Heimdall back with another note, if everything's okay we'll expect you some time tomorrow morning.  
  
Goodbye 'till then  
  
Yours truly, Petunia Falco  
  
The Portkey was one of Hermione's old S.P.E.W. badges. Ron snorted when he recognised it. Hermione glared at him, and he put on a 'sad face' until she was forced to giggle. Remus asked if he could go along too. Sirius and the gang agreed that it shouldn't be a problem. With Dobby and Winky's help, they were ready in fairly short order. Just before they were about to leave, Harry scribbled a quick note to Smythe telling him he'd meet them at the camp near the stadium in two weeks. He dashed up to the Owlery and tied it to Hedwig's leg. After, saying goodbye to Hedwig, who then flew off to deliver his message, he returned back down to the Entrance Hall where the others were waiting. It took a while for the six of them to figure out how to touch a small badge at the same time but once they had all managed it, Harry cast the activating charm, "Impigritas!" They all felt a tugging sensation in their bellies and then they disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Please R/R. Chapter 2 coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Merpeople

Ginny Potter and The Boy Who Lived  
  
Chapter 2: The Merpeople  
  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling, the Mako and the characters from Harry Potter and The Blood of Darkness and all related characters belong to me.  
  
They reappeared in a small oak-panelled office, it was empty apart from one filing cabinet and two desks, a person sat at each desk, they were waiting for them. One of them a lean, athletic girl leapt up putting down A Practical Guide to Self-Transformation by Metam Orpho on the table. "Hi guys, you made it then?!"  
  
They nodded, Peter noticed them glancing at the other person in the office; a tall, brawny white-blond man in his thirties. "This is Perseus Triton, he's the local officer for the Merpeople Liaison Office." He nodded a greeting. "Tri, these are my friends; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Harry's godfather Sirius Black and Professor Remus Lupin, one of his best friends from school." The group shook hands with Triton, then Peter started edging them towards the door, "Shall we head on? The boys are waiting for us at the harbour."  
  
Harry nodded and led the way out of the room, Peter was last out, she waved goodbye to Triton and closed the door behind her. After about twenty minutes walking they arrived outside a wizard's pub called Neptune's Trident, two boys were sitting outside drinking Butterbeer. Harry and his friends gathered around them, when the publican came out to take their orders, Ginny and Peter ordered Butterbeer, Hermione ordered Gillywater, Harry and Ron chose rum, and the Marauders Ogden's.  
  
After a couple of drinks, they wandered down to the harbour proper, Tom lead them down a dark passage to a short jetty. "Are your bags spelled against the water?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "The standard Repelling Charm and a Drying Charm just to make sure."  
  
Peter smiled approvingly, "Which spell are you going to use for breathing?"  
  
"We thought the Bubblehead Charm."  
  
"Bad choice. Bubblehead requires a lot of power and concentration to maintain for long periods of time, even powerful wizards can't manage more than about three hours. Fleur and Diggory did well to manage over an hour."  
  
"So which one would you recommend?!" snapped Hermione.  
  
"The Hydrimagus Charm. Most of the wizards around here use it. Part of the spell is a Word of Power, so it stays in place until you cast the counter- charm. I've been using it for the last 6 years, Tri taught it to me after my first year at Hogwarts." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself, "Subditus Poseidus." She gasped for a moment and then dove in. Tom gestured for Harry and his friends to follow, they cast the charm on themselves and jumped in.  
  
When Tom joined them in the water he instantly transformed into a merman, he quickly removed his robes and stuffed them into a bag. "Lets get going." he said swimming strongly forward by flicking his glistening tail. "We have about an hours swimming ahead of us." Harry took a deep breath and swam after him.  
  
Although most of them keep up easily with Tom, Hermione and Ron were not strong swimmers so it was about hour and a half later when they finally arrived at the perimeter of Mako Village. A sentry immediately approached them. "Halt. Identify yourselves!" He did a double take, "Greetings your Highness, you have returned?"  
  
"Yes. These are my friends, Petunia of House Falco and Allirog of House Monk you may know?"  
  
"Yes. Greetings Mistress Falco, Master Monk."  
  
"We also have Harry of Potter, the Heir of Gryffindor. Sirius of Black, the Potions Master of Hogwarts. Remus of Lupin, the DADA Professor at Hogwarts. Ronald and Virginia of Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
"Welcome to Mako Village honoured guests, you may pass."  
  
They moved into the village and towards the largest building which was marked with a black and silver shark plague. Tom pounded on the door and a wizened old merman with long white hair and beard immediately opened it. "Sturgis, is everything ready for my guests?"  
  
"Yes sire." The courtier glanced over the company, "Sire. We were expecting a group of seven, your group numbers eight."  
  
"Yes. Professor Lupin will be staying with us also. Can an extra bed be placed in Professor Black's room to accommodate him?"  
  
"This will be done. If you will follow me?" he asked and swam down one of the corridors until they reached a door inset with a blue and gold lightning bolt. "These are the rooms used by air-breathers who visit us." He told them and opened the door. The corridor they swam into had holes in the ceiling instead of the usual doors. "Lord Potter, Mistress Weasley, this will be your room." He indicated the first hole, "Master Weasley and Hermione Granger may stay in here."  
  
"But."  
  
"Hermione, just go. I'll explain later." hissed Tom. She nodded and hoisted herself up into Ron's room.  
  
Sturgis indicated a third porthole further down the corridor, "Professors, you may use that room. Mistress Falco, Master Monk, your usual rooms are ready for you." With that he bowed and then swam off.  
  
Tom poked his head into Harry and Ginny's room, "When you've unpacked, come back down to the Entrance Hall and we'll go and get some dinner." He dropped back down again once Harry nodded to show he'd heard him.  
  
An hour later, they assembled in the Banqueting Hall of the Royal House. They were in the middle of the last course when Hermione finally decided she was tired of waiting. "What's this all about Tom? First, why do I have to share a room with Ron and two, why is everyone else 'of' and I'm not?" She was clearly irritated.  
  
Harry looked up, "And as you're on the subject, why am I 'Lord' when Ron and Roger are 'Master'?"  
  
Tom sighed, "They're all connected, I'll answer your question first Harry. It's the root issue."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"The Merpeople are divided into two hierarchal levels, the Great Clans and the Lesser Clans. There are three Great Clans, they are our ruling class, the Merchiefs of each Great Clan: Piscali, Orca and Mako, sit as the Trion, our government. Our 'Minister', the Primus, is selected by majority vote in the Trion; Bracus of Piscali is the current Primus. As a result, the Merpeople rate everyone by their caste, they don't respect the Ministries because they are primarily merit-based."  
  
"You're talking about the old wizard families." said Ron, cottoning on.  
  
"Yes. Trion law says there are three levels of wizard: High Wizard, Old Wizard, and New Wizard. High Wizard Patriarchs are known as 'Lord'. Harry is Lord Potter because he is the most direct descendent of Lord Gryffindor; Dumbledore is a 'Lord' because he is the Heir of Ambrosius or Merlin. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin are also High Wizard families as are Lady Bey's descendents, the Thoths; and the founders of Shaman-Magic, the Kiemila-Sedit."  
  
"What about me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Muggle-born wizards or wizards with a lot of Muggle blood in their family, though not if they have High Wizard blood, are New Wizards, no tradition, so little status under law."  
  
"I see."  
  
"As for the sleeping issue... Well, languages reflect the culture that uses them. In Mermish, there's no difference between a spouse, partner or even a friend of the opposite sex, the same word is used: 'metus' meaning 'bonded'. Because you and Ron are partners, our law requires you be treated in the same way as you would a married couple. That means shared rooms."  
  
Harry realised something, "You said that friends of the opposite sex are 'metus', where does that leave me with 'Mione or Bird?"  
  
Hermione began to look irritated again, "Tom, they'd better not be thinking what Harry is suggesting. I had enough of that from Rita Skeeter in fourth year!"  
  
Tom raised his arms as if to shield himself, "Don't worry, it raised a few eyebrows, but I sorted it out. As far as my father is concerned Harry is your 'genus' or 'blood brother'. Your shared experiences have brought you close enough that you're like brother and sister to each other."  
  
"That sounds about right." commented Harry, "And Bird?"  
  
Peter jumped in at this point, "The Merpeople are very serious about any sort of conflict, even sport, we are fellow warriors, sexless."  
  
"Good."  
  
Tom grinned, "Those were easy enough, the real brain twister was explaining Babs and Jane."  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Any couples are 'mates' to us. My father cannot understand how a loving relationship can exist without the possibility of children."  
  
"How did you explain it?"  
  
He shrugged, "I didn't. He eventually put it down to wizards and Merpeople being different."  
  
Hermione floated away from the table, "Well, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night."  
  
Ron swam after her, "Hey Hermione, why don't we make the most of it?" he asked eagerly. "Hermione blushed but nodded and they swam out of sight together.  
  
"I did not need to hear that." commented Ginny, "Not a nice mental image."  
  
"I've an idea how to get rid of it." said Harry, straight-faced. Ginny made an enquiring noise, "Come with me and find out."  
  
Ginny giggled and followed him out.  
  
----  
  
The next week was spent hunting nomeram, deep-sea cousins of the grindylow, and learning about merculture from Sturgis and the cousins. Hermione got used to her situation after a day or two but then Sonja's arrival got her started again. Hermione was just coming out of her room when Tom escorted her to the spare room. Hermione followed tom into the room and while Sonja was busy unpacking she approached him.  
  
"You're wondering why Sonja gets her own room and you don't?" Hermione nodded,  
  
"Two reasons, one we're not partners, we're team-mates..."  
  
Hermione snorted with derision, "Team-mates that just happened to go to the Ball together the last three years in a row."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that. We're certainly not exclusive, did you know she went out with Ackerly last week?"  
  
"Stuart Ackerly?"  
  
"Yes. Besides, she's underage."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Under the law of most cultures including the Merpeople and wizards, you have to be sixteen before you can have sex. Sonja's fifteenth birthday isn't until August. I don't need the hassle and neither of us really wants to commit at the moment anyway o we're keeping it light. Isn't that right Sonja?" She looked up from her unpacking, "Uhh? What did you ask me?" Tom repeated his last statement. She nodded in agreement.  
  
At the moment, a horn call blared, "What the...?"  
  
"It's the alarm, we're under attack!" Tom ran over to the weapons rack and threw Sonja a sword, she caught it one-handed. He grabbed a spear for himself and ran towards the hole in the floor and dropped through it, the two girls followed Hydrimagus Charms in place.  
  
Fox, Lion, Mare. We're under attack. Can any of you see who it is? No-one could.  
  
Grab your swords and join us in the courtyard. she ordered. "Arcessare sword!" Her sword materialised in her hand.  
  
----  
  
We're on our way. confirmed Harry, arming himself with the Gryffindor Blade and dropping into the corridor, Ron and Ginny were only a few steps behind. By the time they made it to the courtyard, the battle had begun in earnest. Spear-welding Merpeople, men and women, were fighting hand-to-hand against eight-foot tall water demons with a shark's head and armour. The Mako had the advantage of weapons and greater numbers but as the Volpes' skin tore through their flesh with every blow it wasn't going to be enough.  
  
Fortunately, they also had magic on their side. "Iaculari." No response, then Ron shot a Stunner at the oncoming demon, but it bounced off and it kept coming. "Petrificus Totalus!" The Body-Bind worked, and he ducked under another demon's swinging arm. "Lumos Holem!" The heat and light from the Helios Hex dropped that one too.  
  
Harry fired a Stunner at another Volpi, it bounced off just as Ron's had. Mare, combine power! "STUPEFY!" they roared. The double Stunner hit the demon hard and it fell down. They didn't have a chance to do it again, as a group of three Volpi broke them apart. Harry dodged a punch from one and then took it down with a reverse crescent swipe which cut across it's chest and through it's gills. Ginny wrapped an air bubble around another one's head and knocked it out. A point-blank Stunner from last finished off the third, but another larger pack was closing in. Harry pointed his wand at them, "Typhonus!" A hurricane-force funnel of water burst from his wand and headed towards them, knocking them into each other. Harry jerked his wand, slamming them into the sea-cliff at their backs. "Finite Incantatem!" The funnel disappeared and they sank to the ocean floor.  
  
With the extra power of the Bestia, Sonja, Sirius and Lupin added to the Mako Villages' defenders the fight was soon over. Within minutes all the attackers were dead or fleeing, some of the sentries pursuing them until they were out of sight.  
  
Merchief Audis swam up to the group, Peter, Roger and Sturgis close behind. "Well done Lord Potter. Thanks to you and your friends we sustained the lowest losses in three years, even though there were more of them than ever. I thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. How bad is it?"  
  
"Seventy-five of them attacked, we killed 52 and lost 15 of our own, we also have 135 injured. Normally our losses would be double or triple that. In the five years since they began their attacks we've lost over a quarter of our population and killed just over 2,000 of theirs." Audis told him.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"She's with Tom and Sonja. Sonja was injured, they're getting her to a healer."  
  
Harry was thinking, "Why do they do it?"  
  
"Food. Volpi are insatiable eaters, they're like locusts eating everything in sight. Mako Trench is one of the richest deep-sea fishing grounds within 300 miles." explained Peter, "They want it and so do the Mako."  
  
Audis nodded, "And we intend to keep it."  
  
----  
  
A week later, Harry and his friends decided that it was time to head back to the surface. They packed up their bags and swam to the harbour. It was almost night when they arrived at Neptune's Trident. Tom asked the barman, Alejandro if they could use his fire. "Certainly, Senor Aquanis. Would you like some drinks, food?"  
  
"Drinks please." Harry replied, "Can we have the same as we had last time?"  
  
"Four Butterbeers, a Gillywater, two glasses of redcurrant rum, and two glasses of Ogden's, Senor?"  
  
"Please. Sonja, what will you have?"  
  
"Butterbeer thanks Harry."  
  
"Make that five Butterbeers."  
  
"Si Senor. I will get them right away." he bowed and went over to his bar. Sirius reached into his cloak and pulled out a small pouch of powder. He threw some of it into the fire. "Arthur Weasley!"  
  
The fire flared and a face appeared in the fire. It was Mr Weasley's assistant. "Hello, Professor Black. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Are you in California yet Stoakes?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes sir. The Magistrate arrived at the Ministry compound yesterday. Mr Smythe and the rest of the Quidditch Team have also arrived."  
  
"Can you arrange transport for us from San Francisco Bay?"  
  
"Unless it's a emergency, not until tomorrow morning. The Portkey in that area is on Prescott Street, the 1300 block. The next activation isn't until tomorrow, 0745 PST."  
  
"We'll take it. Could you pass on our regards to Mr Weasley and Mr Smythe and tell them we will join them tomorrow?"  
  
"Certainly sir. Goodbye." As Stoakes' head faded from the fire, Alejandro came in with the drinks. As he set them down, Sirius asked him if he had any spare rooms.  
  
"Si Senor. I have two doubles rooms, three twins and two singles, would that do Senor?" Sirius glanced at Hermione, she nodded. "That'll do fine. Could you get them ready?"  
  
"I will do that now Senor. Dinner is at seven." He headed up the stairs to do that, and Harry and his friends sat back and enjoyed their drinks, they relaxed for the next few hours then Alejandro made them a traditional Mexican dinner. After their food had gone down, he suggested that he show them their rooms. He led them up a narrow wooden stair to the top floor. He stopped three doors down. "Rooms 6 and 8 are doubles, 7 & 9 are a connecting twin and single, 10 is a single and 11 is another twin. They are yours Senor." He handed the keys to Sirius, dipped his head and then turned and headed for the stairs.  
  
Sirius waited until he was gone and then gave out the keys, Tom and Roger took Room 7, with Peter in 9 and Sonja across the hall in 10. The two couples took the doubles. Sirius and Lupin retired for the night in Room 11.  
  
They unpacked and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the kids back down to the bar. They sat around for a while, drinking and playing chess or Exploding Snap. Other guests drifted in and out, Tom introduced the others to any he knew. A few stopped to chat, but most just wanted a drink alone. At about ten-thirty, Ginny finished loosing to Ron for about the tree- hundredth time, she lay back against Harry, he crooked his arm around her, and after a few seconds he could hear her snoring lightly. He squeezed her arm and whispered in her ear. "Wake up love." Ginny stirred and sat up slightly, Harry let her get up. "I must have dozed off. I'm going to head up. You coming?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Night guys. I'll see you in the morning at six o'clock. We have to get some breakfast and find our way over to Prescott Street for a quarter to eight." They nodded, Ron yawned. "You'd better get some sleep too." he added as he followed his very sleepy girlfriend upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
----  
  
When they appeared at Portkey Central, two familiar faces were waiting for them, Iolaus Herkalos and John Proud-Eagle. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley asked us to escort you to the Ministry Compound. Will you follow us?" Harry nodded, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder, he gestured for the others to follow him, Ginny took his hand and the others spread out in a diamond formation behind them, Ron and Hermione on either side and Sirius bringing up the rear. After about two minutes walking they arrived at the main entrance to the camp. A swarthy black-robed wizard blocked the way. "Identify yourselves."  
  
"Chiron and Aquila of the Order of the Phoenix escorting Harry Potter and party."  
  
"The party are?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, Ronald and Virginia Weasley, Thomas Aquanis, Petunia Falco, Allirog Monk and Professors Sirius 'Padfoot' Black and Remus 'Moony Lupin."  
  
The wizard consulted his thick stack of parchments. "Proceed."  
  
When they arrived at the England Ministry Compound, they were again required to identify themselves. When they finally entered the Magistrate's tent there was a whoosh of air and something collided with Harry, wrapping its arms around him. Harry stiffened, but then relaxed as his 'attacker' spoke, "Harry Potter sir, it is good to see you, sir."  
  
"Hi Dobby. What are you doing here?"  
  
The tiny elf looked surprised and upset, "Dobby is Harry Potter's elf, he must be with Harry Potter unless Harry Potter says cannot be sir."  
  
"It's okay Dobby. I just wasn't expecting you. Any other reason?"  
  
Dobby hiccupped, "Yes sir. Dobby is hearing things Harry Potter. Bad things. There will be an attack sir. Dobby wishes to be with his master and help sir."  
  
"Thank you Dobby." Harry assured him, "I'm sure we can find some way for you to help if there's trouble. Are any of the other elves here?"  
  
"Yes sir. Winky and Boric are here and there are others with the other Ministry people sir."  
  
At that moment Boric appeared, "What rooms will be required sir?"  
  
"A double for Ginny and I." replied Harry.  
  
"Master Ronald. Will you be requiring a private room?"  
  
"Please. A double."  
  
"Very good sir." said Boric, "Do you have any special requirements?" He asked the others. They shook their heads. "Just put us where ever." confirmed Sirius.  
  
"I see. Follow me." Harry was surprised at the size of the tent, it had seven or eight bedrooms, all but three of which was occupied, although Charlie's room had two spare beds for the other professors, a kitchen, living room, library, and a large bed-sit where Mr Weasley's bodyguards slept. As Stoakes had told Sirius the night before, the others had already arrived and so it was an eighteen-strong group that gathered around the table for lunch. After lunch Harry decided he'd better go and find the team, he invited the others to come with him, Peter, Hermione and Sirius excused themselves and Bill, Fleur, Lupin and Mr Weasley said they had things to do. The twins, Angelina and Alicia confessed that they would like to see Wood again. "It'll be interesting to see what he like now he's not top dog." Fred admitted.  
  
Harry left the tent and headed over to another one also inside the compound with the England Crest embroidered on it. The team were there eating lunch themselves, they greeted Harry and Ginny enthusiastically, Harry introduced the others and they all headed over to the pitch as a group. After an energetic practice session, the team took a break then taught Ginny, Roger, Tom and Sonja some of their moves for an hour or so and then quit for the day, heading off for showers before dinner.  
  
The next week passed quickly, sometimes Peter joined them at practice and Wood showed her a few of his more unusual moves, which she quickly mastered. One morning, when Harry woke up something felt, different, Ginny sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Harry."  
  
----  
  
It was the best birthday Harry had ever had. That evening, a huge gathering met in the dinning room of the Weasleys' tent. Present were Harry and his friends, the other Weasleys, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Angelina, Alicia and Fleur, plus the other members of the England Quidditch Team.  
  
With that many people there, Harry lost track of who gave him all his presents, although he could remember some: Ginny gave him a beautiful carvel medals box made of rowan, Ron and Hermione gave him a Reperire, a gold watch which worked like the Weasleys' clock, and Sirius and Lupin clubbed together to buy them some robes. But the most unexpected presents came from Dumbledore, he handed Harry a slim, leather-covered box, inside were two gold medallions on ribbons. He plucked out the smaller badge first, Dumbledore stood up and took the ribbons from him, "Harry James Potter, I am pleased to present you with the Order of Merlin, First Class for Outstanding Service to the Magical World."  
  
Everyone stood up and applauded, the other medallion was a gold and red badge with the ruby red phoenix across the top and a lion engraved along a flat, inset panel. It was the badge of the Order of the Phoenix who were now an official paramilitary force answerable to the Minister himself. Harry tucked the badge into the inside pocket of his new jacket and got started with the food. After the meal, the party continued with drinks, dancing and music into the small hours of the morning. It was almost dawn before he and Ginny staggered off back to their bedroom, they were too tired even to undress, they just fell into bed and fell asleep immediately. 


	3. Chapter 3: The World Cup Final

Ginny Weasley and The Boy Who Lived. Chapter 3: The World Cup Final.  
  
Harry felt the usual thrill of anticipation as he stood beside Wood and behind the massive bulk of Caine and Nichols. "Ready Harry?" asked Wood.  
  
Harry nodded, "Try not to get knocked out this time Oliver." He reached inside his robes and pulled out a small vial of sky-blue potion Fleur had given him that morning. "Eet ees called Anlibido Potion, my ancestors invented eet about feefty years ago, eet counteracts our 'charms'." she had told him. He uncorked the vial and swallowed the potion, it was rather bitter.  
  
A voice echoed down into the tunnel. "Ladies and gentlemen... welcome. Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-third Quidditch World Cup!" There was a pause,  
  
"And now... may I introduce... the Bulgarian Team Mascots!"  
  
"Veela?" Wood asked Harry.  
  
He nodded, "Keep your hair on Oliver." he told him, "With Veela, beauty really is only skin deep remember. Although Fleur and Gabriel are nice." he admitted.  
  
"And now, kindly put your wands in the air!" shouted Kennedy, "For the English National Team Mascots!" Loud roars filled the stadium and the crowd gasped. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - for Bulgaria! Dimitrov, Ivanova! Levski! Zograf! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaand KRUM!"  
  
"We're up." Smythe reminded them and they mounted their broomsticks, he rode a Firebolt as did the other two Chasers, Caine, Nichols and Wood rode Lightnings. "And now. For England! Presenting - Caine! Nichols!" The two Beaters shot out of the tunnel and split off in opposite directions. "Wood! Potter!" Loud cheers echoed through the station as Harry and Wood flew out into the pitch. "Wilson! Lee! Aaaand SMYTHE!" Harry flew in a circle around the pitch, raising his hand in salute as he passed the Top-Box where Hermione, Sirius, the Weasleys and his other friends were sitting along with officials from the three Ministries including Dumbledore, Oliver, Bagman, Clarodov and Kennedy, who was commentating. He eventually stopped, hovering above the pride of Petleon, the animated stone lions that were England's mascots.  
  
"In the last World Cup, England went out in the quarter-finals against Transylvania, while Bulgaria narrowly lost out on the Cup to Ireland in the finals. I wonder how they'll do this time?!" The Veela began to dance and the Petleons roared beneath Harry.  
  
Good luck darling.  
  
Thanks love.  
  
"Our referee today will be the esteemed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"  
  
Harry gripped his broomstick tightly as Mostafa kicked open the crate of Quidditch balls. "The Quaffle is in the air. And they're off! England in possession! Wilson passes to Lee, blocked by Vulchanov, back to Wilson, he shots. Saved by Zograf, Bulgaria now in possession, Levski with the Quaffle shooting towards the England goal, Nichols closing in - sends a Bludger at Levski. Smythe snatches the Quaffle, he shots. Score! England now lead by ten and are still in possession, Lee with the Quaffle."  
  
From the stands, Harry's friends were watching with bated breath. "How do you think this is going to go?" Tom asked.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"I do." Ron told them, "The Bulgarians may have more experience playing together as a team but Caine and Nichols'll make mincemeat out of the Bulgarian Beaters and Harry's a way better Seeker than Krum."  
  
"Wilson scores again. England now leads 60-10!"  
  
"See?"  
  
"It's not over yet Ron." Hermione reminded him as the cheers died down.  
  
"So you think Vicky can beat Harry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it's over." declared Ron.  
  
"Shush you two. You argue like an old married couple. No offence Dad."  
  
"None taken Charlie."  
  
"Smythe has the Quaffle, dodges a Bludger deflected by Caine back towards Vulchanov Smythe shoots... deflected by Zograf, Lee gets it on the rebound. England now 70-10!" By this point, Harry suspected the Bulgarians were experiencing a sense of déjà vu as the seamless teamwork of the England Chasers and the greater size and strength of their Beaters allowed them to consistently punch their way through the Bulgarian defence to score goal after goal. "A combined effort by all five attacking players allows Levski to snatch the Quaffle, he shots towards the goal, Caine closing fast, he feints upwards, dodging a Bludger, drops the Quaffle to Ivanova, he shoots and Wood just misses the save!"  
  
"Damn!" Ron swore.  
  
Hermione put her hand on his arm, "Don't worry Ron, we're still 110 points up."  
  
"But if Krum does get the Snitch..." groaned Ron, "Oh no!"  
  
Krum dived towards the ground, Harry following, at the last second he pulled out. Harry banked hard, slowed, and then shot up again.  
  
"Wronski Feint!" crowed Ron, "Nice try!"  
  
"Lee scores! England now leads 140-20!"  
  
A few minutes later, with the score at 160-30, Harry spotted a gleam of gold out of the corner of his eye, a hundred feet above him. He turned his broomstick and flew, spiralling upwards towards it. "Potter has spotted the Snitch, he's closing in. Krum is far behind, he never catch in time."  
  
Harry flew upwards, still bent flat against his Firebolt as he got closer and closer to the tiny fluttering ball.  
  
"Smythe scores again for England, they are now at 170-30!" Harry reached out, his fingers brushed the Snitch, then he lunged at the ball and closed his hand around it. "ENGLAND WIN! Potter gets the Snitch and England win 320-30!" Harry flew down and joined his teammates in a lap of honour around the pitch ending at the Top-Box. Harry hovered as Smythe accepted the Cup from Gareth Washington the US Minister of Magic. He caught Ginny's eye and gave her the thumbs up. Did I do great, or did I do great?  
  
You were amazing. she told him, smiling happily as they flew off on another lap of honour, Smythe in the lead with the Cup raised high and Harry bringing up the rear, to the accompanying cheers and roars of the fans and mascots.  
  
See you back at the tent.  
  
Don't be too long.  
  
An hour?  
  
See you then.  
  
----  
  
A few hours later, Harry started out of bed, "Harry Potter. Harry Potter sir, you must up sir!" Harry could hear screams outside. "Dobby?"  
  
"Harry Potter, you must get up, there is danger around sir."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Evil dark wizards sir, they is attacking the camp sir. Master Wheezy tells Dobby to Dobby to go and get Harry Potter, sir. So Dobby does sir."  
  
"Go wake the guys, get Winky to wake the girls and all of you meet me in the dining room."  
  
"Yes sir." Dobby Disapparated.  
  
Harry shook Ginny awake and told her to get dressed. FOX, OWL, PADFOOT, WAKE UP!"  
  
What is it? growled Sirius.  
  
Death Eaters, they're attacking. Get dressed and meet me in the dining room, now. Harry told them, as he shrugged on his new dragon-hide jacket.  
  
Owl, go out and scout around. I need info.  
  
Got it.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry and his friends were all gathered in the dining room. Hermione flew back in through the tent flap and transformed. "The Ministry are out-numbered four-to-one, vampires and were-demons are with the Death Eaters. If we were at a Muggle campsite the casualties would be horrific, they can't get through to the injured. The camps are also sealed with wards that block Apparation, Port-Keys and the fires, the Ministry can't get help or call for back-up."  
  
"Where are the biggest concentrations of Death Eaters?"  
  
"The American and Bulgarian camps, the ones around our camp are being pushed back."  
  
"Sirius, do you know where we are?"  
  
He nodded and conjured up a map of California, he pointed to a spot deep within the mountains. "We're here, the nearest Ministry offices is the Merpeople Liaison Office in San Francisco, 60 miles south-west of here."  
  
"Hermione, can you make it?"  
  
"Not by Apparation, it's too far to risk. But I should be able to fly through the wards."  
  
"Do it. We'll cover you if necessary."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Harry's right 'Mione it's the best way."  
  
"I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Hermione nodded and transformed, she flew out the flap and into the sky. "Okay. This is what I think we should do, the Ministry can probably handle the Death Eaters, but Ron, Ginny, and I'll go and give them a hand anyway. The main priority is to get the children and the injured to safety."  
  
Ron nodded, "How do we get them through the wards?"  
  
"House-Elves. The wards shouldn't affect them."  
  
"Good idea." said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, take Peter, Sonja, Bill, Fleur and Dobby and evacuate the injured England supporters."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Remus, take the twins, Angelina, Alicia and Winky and take the Bulgarians to safety."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Charlie, Tom and Roger. Reinforce the defences here, do what you can for the injured."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Boric?"  
  
"Yes Master Potter sir?"  
  
"See if you can round up some more house-elves, if you can get them to work with us we can get more of the injured to safety. Get one to Charlie as soon as you can, then double up."  
  
"Right away sir." he bowed and disappeared.  
  
"Let's go." They headed for the exit, Harry's team in the lead, Sirius' team on their left, Lupin's on the right and Charlie, Tom and Roger brought up the rear. They burst out onto the battlefield, wands at the ready and swords or spears within easy reach. "Sirius, Remus, Charlie go!" ordered Harry, "We'll cover you. Stupefy!" His Stunner ripped through the Death Eaters, two fell as others fired back. Harry summoned a Wall of Power to block their Stunners. They're trying to conserve power. Make use of that. Ron and Ginny nodded, protected by Harry's Wall of Power they fired Stunners and Body-Binds again and again, taking down six more Death Eaters. The others were now out of the compound and moving through the crowds. Move forward! Engage them, Attack manoeuvre thirteen!"  
  
Understood.  
  
They ran towards the Death Eaters and dark creatures. Seconds later, Harry was confronted by a Death Eater backed up by two large blond vampires. He dodged a Killing Curse from the Death Eater and then shot a Stunner at him, he blocked it and fired off another Killing Curse. Harry thrust out with a sidekick and knocked a vampire off-balance, at the same time setting the Death Eater's robes on fire, that gave him enough time to unsheathe his sword, he ducked a staff thrust from the second vampire, kicking him behind the knee knocking him off balance. The vampire fell forward, dusting as he speared himself on Harry's sword. Harry rolled forward bringing his sword up in a broad crescent to deflect another staff thrust and then reversed it and stabbed the first vampire in the chest.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the flash of a familiar group of auras, the five Death Eaters were pulling several young children away. Fox, Mare. Form on me. Within a few seconds they had fought their way to his side. Follow me. He ran into the thickest concentration of Death Eaters that blocked his way, they were busy harassing young wizards, Charlie's group and a couple of other familiar faces were engaging them.  
  
"Chiron. We need covering fire!" Heraklos nodded, pulling back on his bow he shot several energy arrows into the crowd. "There's too many! We need a diversion!" shouted Ron as he dodged a Stunner.  
  
"I have an idea!" Harry told him, Desert-brothers!  
  
Who calls?  
  
The Bestian Lion.  
  
Mmmm. What do you need man-lion?  
  
A diversion. Will you aide us?  
  
Gladly. Who is prey?  
  
The beasts. Wizards can handle the vampires and skull-faces.  
  
Excellent. We will do it.  
  
"Chiron!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Blow the Petleon enclosure!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
The Grecian archer nodded and sent an energy arrow at the gate, it exploded. The grey-furred beasts leaped out, picking their targets they attacked the Iuvenci. Within a short time, they were able to get through the group and head after their prey. They have a good start on us. That cluster slowed us up. said Ron.  
  
Agreed. he thought for a moment, Mare transform. You can carry Fox. With a flash, Ginny transformed into her massive Arabian form, Ron clambered up.  
  
What about you?  
  
I'll keep up. Harry replied and bounded off, Ginny waited a breath and then thundered after him. After about five minutes of running, Harry could sense they were catching up with his prey. They were just over the next rise. When you top the hill, leap. Then transform in mid-air, I want the element of surprise.  
  
Got it.  
  
Head to head they leaped off the small outcropping. Twenty feet up, Harry shifted and landed cat-like, but human, on the quarry floor. He straightened up a little as Ron and Ginny landed to the left and right of the group. "Malfoy." he growled. Crabbe and Goyle turned and fired Killing Curses in his direction, Harry leaped into the air to avoid them, spinning around he struck Pansy on the side of the head, she staggered and fell to the ground. Fox, Mare you handle the others, Malfoy's mine!"  
  
We're on it!  
  
Malfoy's Stunner hit him in mid-air, Harry was slammed back into the rock wall. He got to his feet shaking his head to clear it. "Nice move. Pointless but nice."  
  
Malfoy raised his wand again and fired a barrage of spells, "Stupefy! Reducto! Iaculari! Petrificus Totalus! Relashio! Stupefy!"  
  
Harry threw up a Wall of Power to block Malfoy's curses, "Clipeus!" Then he pointed his left arm at Malfoy. "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy stood frozen with shock for a few seconds before Harry's Stunner knocked him unconscious.  
  
There was a flickering in the sky. What the...? exclaimed Ginny.  
  
The wards are down. Seconds later, a group of Hit Wizards Apparated in. The sergeant turned to Harry, shined a light on him. "Identify yourself!" he barked.  
  
"Harry Potter, Order of the Phoenix." he flashed his new badge at the sergeant.  
  
"Report Agent Potter."  
  
"I noticed these five tried to kidnap some kids so I told Ron and Ginny and we pursued them. We caught up with them here about two minutes ago."  
  
"Were there others?"  
  
"No. Although they may have been bringing the kids to someone, I don't know."  
  
"Do you know who they are?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. They were expelled from Hogwarts seven months ago for attacking teachers during the Battle of Hogwarts."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, their auras are unmistakeable. I'd know them anywhere."  
  
"Good enough." remarked Sergeant Lopez, he turned to his men, "Take them away. Charge them with kidnapping, affray, consorting with dark wizards and violation of clause 5 of the Code of Wand Use."  
  
"Better add use of the Unforgivable Curses to Crabbe and Goyle's charges." added Ron. "They're the big ones."  
  
"Why is that Mister...?"  
  
"Weasley, Ron Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley. They tried to use Avada Kedavra on Harry, but he evaded it."  
  
"I see. They will be charged accordingly." the Sergeant assured them.  
  
Lion, can you return to camp?  
  
On my way. said Harry, "Sirius wants us back at camp." Harry told his friends. "Can we go?" Lopez nodded. Ginny walked over to Harry and he put his arm around her and they Apparated away.  
  
----  
  
By the time they returned to the camp, the Ministry reinforcements summoned by Hermione had turned the battle against the Death Eaters and their allies and this time most of them had been captured. Casualties were heavy, they had intended to kill people and mediwizards had to be brought in from St Mungo's and St Florence's in Canada, as well as the Apollo Centre, to help deal with the injured. In all, there were 47 dead, mainly Aurors, Hit Wizards and young children caught in the crossfire, and 248 injured, many severely, but things would have been much worse if the house-elves hadn't transported hundreds to hospital during the fighting.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny pitched in to help with the clean up, their other friends, including Hermione, soon joined them. It was almost dawn when they were able to get back to the tent. At Mr Weasley's suggestion they decided to get a few hours sleep before taking a Port-Key back to Chancery House.  
  
When they did finally get to the House, there was a large welcoming committee waiting for them, Mrs Weasley immediately enveloped Harry, Ron and Ginny in one of her massive hugs, "I was so worried about you!" she sobbed.  
  
"Take it easy Mum." said Ron, who was red-faced with embarrassment. "It's not like we've never fought Death Eaters and vampires before." When Mrs Weasley released him, he went over to sit beside Hermione who was busy talking to her parents, he laced his fingers in hers and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Hermione gave him a small smile. After assuring Mrs Weasley he was okay, Harry went over to support Bill and Fleur who were being violently accosted in French by her mother, her little sister spotted Harry and smiled at him. "Good morning 'arry!"  
  
"Hi Gabrielle. How are you?"  
  
"I am fine thank you. I am starting school in September."  
  
"Beauxbatons?"  
  
"Non. 'ogwarts, Bill fixed eet weeth Professor Black last week."  
  
Harry was surprised, "I might see you around then. I finished school last June but I'll be visiting occasionally to see my friends."  
  
"I would like that."  
  
Harry wandered off, chatting with the other guests for while, then he noticed that Ginny was lying down on one of the larger sofas. He went over to her. "You okay Ginny?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry, just tired." She sat up so that Harry could sit down and then lay back down again her head resting on his chest. They relaxed like that for a while until it was time for lunch. Everyone joined them for lunch, but after that they started to leave.  
  
Within an hour, only Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Penelope and the Weasleys were left. Even Fleur had gone home with her family. Harry decided to go up to bed for a nap. After about an hour, Ginny joined him and he was soon fast asleep. Ron woke them up a couple of hours later and they played chess and Exploding Snap until dinner, then with a full stomach weighing him down, Harry felt himself drifting off so he headed up to bed to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4: HouseHunting

Ginny Weasley and The Boy Who Lived Chapter 4: House-Hunting  
  
It was a couple of weeks later and Harry was beginning to wonder what he was going to do while Ginny was at Hogwarts. He knew Hermione had a job already, which didn't surprise him, and Ron had been for a couple of job interviews for post within the Department of Magical Games and Sports but he hadn't heard back from anyone yet. A possibility suggested itself in the form of a letter from the Ministry delivered by great-horned owl at breakfast.  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Following your recent successful appearance at the Quidditch World Cup Final, a number of Quidditch teams in the British and Irish League would be interested in bidding for the chance to sign you up for the coming season. If you would present yourself at the main conference room of the Roderick Plumpton Building at nine-thirty this morning, you may meet the captains concerned and make your decision.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Bonny Gordon Quidditch Association Office Ministry of Magic  
  
He folded up the letter and put it back in its envelope. Ginny looked at him, raising her eyebrows. I have to go over to the Association building today. Madame Gordon says there's some interest in me from some of the League teams, they want a meeting.  
  
Can I come with you?  
  
I'd like to do this on my own if it's okay love.  
  
Sure, if that's what you want. I'll wait here for you then. When do you have leave?  
  
As soon as possible. I'll take the car over if Worthington's free.  
  
Do you want me to check?  
  
If you could, I'll go get my stuff. Harry said, rising from the table.  
  
No problem. Ginny confirmed, getting up too. They left the dining room together. Harry headed up the main stair and Ginny headed down one of the back corridors that would take her out to the garden and the garage. Worthington wasn't in and the car was gone, but something else caught Ginny's attention. Lion?  
  
Yes?  
  
Could you come to the garage please?  
  
Sure.  
  
He arrived about thirty seconds later, dressed in jeans, a dark-green shirt and his dragon-hide jacket and carrying a small rucksack and his broomstick. Perfect. "Do you think you could ride this?" she asked pointing to a huge black motorcycle.  
  
Harry nodded, "Sure. Do you know who it belongs to?"  
  
"It's either Sirius' or Remus'. It doesn't belong to one of us, not even Charlie."  
  
"I reckon it's Sirius', Hagrid mentioned something about borrowing a motorbike from him once. I'll ask him if he minds me borrowing it." Harry said, Padfoot?  
  
Yes Lion?  
  
Is the bike in the garage yours?  
  
Yes why?  
  
Can I borrow it? I need to go into town but Worthington's busy and I don't like Apparating unless I have to.  
  
No problem. replied Sirius. The spell to start it is 'Exsilire'. See you later and good luck.  
  
Bye Padfoot and thanks. Harry shrank his Firebolt down small enough to fit in his rucksack and straddled the big bike. Ginny opened the front door of the garage, Harry tapped the starter, "Exsilire." It roared into life, Harry released the brake and the bike rolled down the gentle slope out of the low building. When he reached the flat he stopped. "Bye Ginny. See you later!"  
  
"Bye Harry!" yelled Ginny over the roar of the powerful engine as he popped the clutch and flew off down the drive. The main gates opened of their own accord to let him pass, he turned left heading out into the city. Bye Harry. she repeated. She stood there for a few minutes then turned, shut the door and went back into the House, closing the door behind her.  
  
----  
  
When Harry returned a few hours later while the family where eating a late lunch, he was grinning widely. Ginny smiled as he slipped into his place between her and Sirius at the table. Success?  
  
Harry nodded, "Hey Ron, have you still got the Cannons robes I got you for Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"The signatures are a little, outdated."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Alderman isn't Seeker anymore."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Ron leaped to his feet and whooped with glee. "Yes!!!"  
  
"You're the Cannons' new Seeker." Charlie repeated.  
  
Harry nodded, "I went to a meeting at the Roderick Plumpton Building this morning. Conroy was there, as well as the Bats' Captain Alan Barks and Henrietta Dylan from the Wasps. Conroy gave me the best offer, so I signed up."  
  
Ron sat down again. "Well, Harry'll be playing Quidditch and I'll be working for Bagman, what'll you be doing 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione leapt to her feet, her face contorted and flushed red with anger, "LEAVE ME ALONE RON!!! I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY!!!" She turned and ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Sometimes I don't understand her." moaned Ron, and followed her, slamming the door again behind him. Harry starred at the door, forlorn. Ginny read his emotions perfectly, "Don't worry Harry. They'll work it out."  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry, unconvinced.  
  
"After all they have been losing their temper with each other practically since they met. Remember third year, when Ron thought Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers? They made up after that."  
  
"That's true." admitted Harry. Somewhat reassured, he picked up his knife and fork and began to eat.  
  
----  
  
"I'm thinking about moving out, getting a place of my own." Harry confessed to Ginny two nights later.  
  
"Why? Don't you enjoy staying here?"  
  
"I do Ginny. I love staying here with you, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and your family. But you'll be going back to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks, and so will Sirius and Charlie, the twins'll be leaving for their flat in Hogsmeade. It'll feel strange without all of you here. Carrie told me that there's a vacant flat in the Eyrie, the building where she lives."  
  
"Carrie?" asked Ginny stiffening.  
  
"You know her Ginny. Connie Moore, Conroy's girlfriend."  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. That sounds good. Ron was looking for a place too. Would there be room for him?"  
  
"Yep, the flats are all three bed-roomed."  
  
"When were you planning on moving out?"  
  
"I don't know, Burke the building superintendent said I can move in anytime, but I've not decided to move yet."  
  
"I think you should Harry. It'd be good for you, and Ron."  
  
"I'll do it. I'll owl Burke in the morning."  
  
"Good. Now get some sleep."  
  
Two days later, Sirius and the gang moved into Harry's flat with Mrs Weasley and Charlie's help. The two couples took the larger double rooms and Sirius put his things in the smaller single room beside the large bathroom. On the first evening, Carrie Moore, Conroy and Burke organised a party for their new neighbours. It went on so long that Ron went to work the next morning after only three hours sleep.  
  
On the last Monday in August, Sirius left for Hogwarts and Hermione disappeared off to her new job. The next morning, after Ron had left for work, Harry and Ginny went out and bought Harry's first car, a black Ford Puma coupe and drove it to the Leaky Cauldron. They had a couple of drinks, then went through the wall into Diagon Alley, Harry bought Ginny all her new books and equipment and also some new robes. After a tasty lunch prepared by Tom, the bartender they drove back home.  
  
Far too soon it was Ginny's last evening before she had to leave for Hogwarts, Harry cooked dinner for himself and the two Weasleys and after the meal he and Ginny headed up to bed to enjoy the last few hours they had left.  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Farewell from Platform 9 34

Ginny Weasley and The Boy Who Lived  
  
Chapter 5: Farewell from Platform 9¾.  
  
The morning of Ginny's departure from the Eyrie was much less hectic than Harry expected. Though there were probably several reasons for this: one, only Ginny was leaving and next to Percy she was probably the most organised of the Weasleys; two, Dobby had done most of her packing the night before and Apparated to Hogwarts with her trunk and three, the twins weren't there to mess things up. Harry and Ginny climbed into the front seat of Harry's Ford Puma, Ron stowed her rucksack and Mercury's cage in the boot and hopped into the backseat, he was scowling. Harry didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was annoying him. "I'm sure 'Mione'll let you know soon what she's doing." he told him, Though I think I know.  
  
"I know she will Harry, but that's not the point. I'm her boyfriend, we've known each other for seven years."  
  
"Exactly seven years." added Ginny.  
  
"Ginny." Harry shook his head at her.  
  
"She shouldn't need to keep secrets from me, Merlin knows I can't keep any from her."  
  
"Ron, forget about it. How's work?"  
  
Ron perked up immediately. "It's great, I've been doing some research for Mr Wisp."  
  
"Kennilworthy Wisp? The author of Quidditch Through the Ages?"  
  
"The one and only. He's getting to write a new edition of Quidditch Through the Ages with some new material."  
  
"What sort of new material?"  
  
"A chapter on school Quidditch teams, and also the section on brooms will be expanded to include the Cleansweeps Seven and Eight, Nimbus 2000, 2001 and 2500, and Firebolt racing brooms and the Lightning sports broom."  
  
"I'll bet my name'll creep in there somewhere." commented Harry sardonically,  
  
"Brilliant. That's all I need. More fame."  
  
Ron shrugged, "Probably. You are the most successful Quidditch player in Hogwarts history and expected to be one of the leading Seekers in the League next season. Wisp wouldn't be doing his job if he left you out."  
  
Harry was silent until he pulled into the car park at King's Cross Station. "Let's get you on the train." he said to Ginny as he got out of the driver's door. She nodded and joined him on the pavement. Ron got her stuff out of the boot and loaded it onto a nearby trolley. He wheeled it into the station and they followed him, hand-in-hand. He went out onto the platforms and through the wall between Platform's 9 and 10, Harry and Ginny a few steps behind.  
  
----  
  
As soon as they emerged through the barrier, Harry spied Tom's white-blond head towering above the crowd. He tapped Ron on the shoulder and pointed towards him. They made their way through the throng of students and parents towards the train. By the time they got to him, he was about to climb up into the train, Peter was already on board, Roger was just heaving one of their trunks into the carriage. "Nymph!" Ginny shouted, Tom turned and smiled. "I thought you weren't going to make it." "Well I did." she told him, she plucked her pack and birdcage off Ron's cart and handed them to Peter. She turned back to Harry and Ron, "I guess this is goodbye for a while I guess." she sighed; she hugged Ron and then Harry, tilting her head up so he could kiss her. They shared a tender moment and then Ginny broke away. She went to the step and pulled herself into the carriage, the boys got in after her.  
  
----  
  
A moment later, just as the train was about to puff away, a red head poked a nearby window. "When will I see you again?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"I'll try to make it up for Halloween, but owl me with the dates for the Gryffindor Quidditch matches, I want to be there."  
  
"Will do!" replied Ginny and watched as Harry and Ron disappeared into the crowd and the Hogwarts Express puffed out of Platform 9¾. As the view of the station gave way to fields, Ginny ducked back into the carriage and sat down beside Peter. "How did the rest of the summer go Nymph?"  
  
"Quiet. Nothing much happened, although a small pack of Volpes dropped in, I repelled them easy enough with the militia's help. Sonja went home last week but I did see her in Diagon Alley on Friday when we went in to pick up some stuff from Quality Quidditch Supplies. What about you?"  
  
"Nothing much. We played the usual pick-up Quidditch at the House. Harry's started training with the Cannons, Ron, Charlie and I went along for a few of the sessions." "That must have been fun. Did you get any good tips?"  
  
"A couple, the Cannons are a pretty new team but only the Chasers have played together before. They don't work well as a team well yet, they've got a chance though."  
  
"Of course they have a chance." said Tom, "They've got Harry 'The Hero' Potter for Seeker, the only Seeker in 200 years to break Roderick Plumpton's 90% capture record. How many times has he not caught the Snitch? In a total of 28 games, including two International games, how many times has he lost the Snitch. Once?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "The game against Hufflepuff in third year. When the Dementors invaded the pitch, he fell off his old Nimbus 2000 and Diggory caught the Snitch."  
  
"I've always wondered why the Dementors affected him more than the rest of us that year." mused Peter, "I mean, Athena knows I go all cold inside, but he passed out. It's not because he's weak either, he's one of the strongest- minded people I know. Do you Ginny?"  
  
"Yes. I asked him a few months ago, after a particularly gruelling session with the Timorous. Remus explained it to him in second year, Harry was affected more by the Dementors because he has horrors in his past that we don't have."  
  
Tom nodded, "That makes sense. What did he hear?"  
  
"He used to hear his parents' death. Now he can banish them before they affect him."  
  
"What did you see or hear?"  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets. Every time a Dementor came near me I remember being held prisoner down there by Riddle." She shivered, "I'm just glad that I don't have to experience it anymore." Her friends nodded grimly.  
  
At that moment, the old witch appeared with the food cart. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked.  
  
"Certainly madam." replied Roger and loped over to her, he came back with his huge arms full with boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs as well as some cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. Peter bought each of them some pumpkin juice before sitting back down beside Tom. There were no sounds for a while except chewing and slurping. Ginny was rather amused at her Famous Wizards cards: Merlin; Gryffindor; Flamel and a brand-new card, Harry. "I wonder if that means anything?" wondered Ginny aloud.  
  
"What? Your cards?" asked Peter. Ginny nodded. "I doubt it, except maybe Harry, that one's only been out a month, it's still very rare. But don't take my word for it. I'm no Seer. Chess?"  
  
Ginny laughed, "No way. You're too good for me. Play Nymph?"  
  
"Cousin?"  
  
"Sure why not?" replied Tom, "What's the score?"  
  
"430 to 397. In your favour." Peter told him, as she reached up to her pack to get her chessmen.  
  
After two hours she gave up, Tom had thrashed her 3-1. "Exploding Snap?" suggested Ginny.  
  
When the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Ginny, Roger and the cousins were some of the first to get off onto the platform, they left their luggage and Mercury and Heimdall in the carriage.  
  
"First years! First years!" called a familiar voice.  
  
Ginny smiled and glancing over at the stair down to the lake and the boats and spied a familiar red head, "Charlie!"  
  
He turned and grinned as she walked over, "Hi Ginny. Sirius asked me to escort the first years, apparently Jim's busy with something." He shrugged, "FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!!! I'll see you later."  
  
Ginny nodded and walked over to the horse-less carriages and climbed in after Roger and the cousins. Peter looked at her. "Is there trouble? I was expecting Howlett to be there."  
  
"Howlett had something he needed to do. Charlie won't or couldn't, say what. I'm sure he handle it."  
  
The carriages moved off around the lake and soon stopped outside the main doors. Ginny could feel a familiar presence nearby, but she just put it down to Sirius, who was standing outside, waiting for the first years to arrive. Deciding it didn't really matter; she followed her friends up the steps and into the Great Hall, nodding a greeting to Sirius as she passed.  
  
Once she was seated at the top end of the Gryffindor Table, she looked up and watched as the new students trooped into the Hall. Sirius placed the Sorting Hat on its usual stool and it sang:  
  
"Welcome all to Hogwarts School.  
  
Where work and fun are both the rule...  
  
A thousand years and more ago  
  
Four Wizards did this place make known  
  
A place of learning of many kinds  
  
A House for each, of different mind:  
  
The daring Gryffindors, whose  
  
Bravery you may well choose.  
  
The clever Ravenclaws, where  
  
Wit and learning is the fare.  
  
Kind Hufflepuff of forest soil  
  
May bring fun, but also toil.  
  
The sly Slytherins, you may to depend  
  
Use any means to their own end.  
  
Now put me on,  
  
I'm never wrong,  
  
For I'm the Sorting Hat!"  
  
Sirius unrolled a long parchment. He turned to the first years, "When I say your name, come up and put on the Hat." He instructed, "Once you are Sorted, go to your House Table." One or two students nodded in acknowledgement. "Abbott, Peter." "Hufflepuff!" "Burke, Michael." "Gryffindor!" "Cricket, Charles." "Slytherin!" "Delacour, Gabrielle." "Ravenclaw!" "Eckhardt, David." "SLYTHERIN!" "Fox, Luther." "Grantham, Anna." "Slytherin!" "Holland, Natalie." "RAVENCLAW!" "Ink, Edward." "RAVENCLAW!" "Jenkins, Jane." "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Kazin, Kath." "Gryffindor!" "Lake, Laura." "HUFFLEPUFF!" "McGonagall, Athena." "GRYFFINDOR!" "Needles, Ned." "SLYTHERIN!" "Oldham, Jim." "SLYTHERIN!" "Perkins, Peter." "GRYFFINDOR!" "Quinn, Jonathan." "Slytherin!" "Rogers, Sharon." "GRYFFINDOR!" "Tyler, Stanley." "RAVENCLAW!" "Underwood, Maura." "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Vernon, Vincent." "Slytherin!" "West, Wallace." "Gryffindor!" "Xavier, Frank." "Ravenclaw!" "Yamis, Mohammed." "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Zeddmore, Wilson." "Gryffindor!" With that Sirius rolled up the parchment, picked up the Sorting Hat and returned to his seat beside McGonagall. Ginny scanned the Staff Table and did a double take as she recognised the woman sitting on the other side of Sirius. "So this is where she is." She muttered under her breath, "No wonder she kept quiet."  
  
McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. "Before you we begin the feast, I have a few announcements to make. Unfortunately, last year we lost some members of staff, who must be replaced. Some of these replacements were announced last year but the last two were not decided on until after the end of term. So it is now my pleasure to announce the post of Keeper of Keys and Grounds will now be filled by James Howlett, whom some of you may remember from last year." There was smattering of applause, mainly from the older Gryffindors. "I am pleased to announce a very special appointment, fresh from taking her own NEWT exams, as the new Transfiguration Professor. Hermione Granger!" Hermione stood up and this time there was loud and enthusiastic clapping from most of the school, except of course the Slytherins. After a moment, she sat back down again. McGonagall paused, "Furthermore, Quidditch try-outs will be in two weeks, anyone in second year or above who wishes to try out should see their Head-of-House." She looked around the Hall at the assembled students, "You may begin."  
  
Immediately, the tables were filled with food and drink. The four friends dug in heartily. For the next two hours, the Hall filled with the chatter of students and the sound of eating and drinking. Ginny's keen ears picked up a conversation that two first years were having further down the table. "Your name's Athena McGonagall right?" Michael Burke asked his black-haired year-mate, whose long hair was pulled back in a severe bun. "Are you related to the Headmistress?"  
  
"Yes." Glancing down the table, Ginny spotted McGonagall easily, the resemblance between her and Professor McGonagall was uncanny. "She is my father's sister, I have not seen her in six years and I do not expect any favours. My family has a long history of being strict with its members, and its friends."  
  
"Do you agree with this policy?" asked another of the students.  
  
"I do indeed, Peter Perkins."  
  
Ginny tuned out the conservation and turned back to her friends, "Who's going to be Captain now Harry's not here?"  
  
"Sirius suggested I take over, but he said it was up to us. I did run the practises while Harry was away last year though. I talked to Sonja and the girls, they okay with it. What do you guys think?"  
  
"I'm fine with that." replied Ginny, "I doubt Paul or Eric'll mind either." Roger and Peter nodded to indicate their approval. "Okay, next question, what opening have we got on the team? You and Roger are our Beaters, Bird's a great Keeper, the girls and I have the Chaser spots covered.?"  
  
"We don't have opening per say." admitted Tom, "Although Sonja told me if someone else comes along for the Seeker position, she's willing to step down."  
  
"That girl has a serious self-confidence problem."  
  
"True, although she did lose her first and only match last year."  
  
"She won't make that mistake again." said Ginny confidently.  
  
Tom nodded, "Probably not. But I think we should get a back-up, just in case and try and get hold of another Keeper and a couple of Beaters, and another Chaser if possible. That way, whoever takes over next year won't need to go out recruiting unless they want to."  
  
"Good idea." admitted Ginny. "Let's do it."  
  
At the end of the feast, McGonagall got to her feet again, "I now have a few other remarks to make. The Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, forbidden to all students, as is the village to all below third year or without the proper permission slip. Thank you everyone for your attention. Now off to bed."  
  
Dennis Creevey, the new fifth year Prefect began making his way through the crowd, he was hampered by still only being 5'3 and he still hadn't lost his squeaky boyish voice. "Roger, Tom go give him a hand will you?" asked Peter, her Head Girl's badge gleaming silver on the breast pocket of her robes. The two boys nodded and started pushing their way through the crowd, which parted swiftly in front of them. As soon as Dennis had lead the first years out of the Hall, they hung back and allowed the other students to pass by them until Ginny and Peter caught up, "Thanks."  
  
"Any time." replied Roger. "Who's Head Boy?"  
  
"Armen Sharma. The Ravenclaw Beater and probably their new Quidditch Captain. He was the only one in our year to pass five subjects in the June exams."  
  
"You on the top floor?"  
  
"Yes. Sharma's in the suite over at Ravenclaw, it's had the most use in recent years, the Hufflepuffs haven't used theirs in twenty years, Diggory was the closest they ever got, we're second best, of the last twenty appointments we've had eight Head Girls, with four in the row and six Head Boys. The Slytherins have had three Head Boys and two Head Girls." She halted at the Fat Lady's Portrait, "Polaris."  
  
The portrait opened and they walked into the empty Common Room. "You've been researching." accused Ginny, pausing at the bottom of the girls' staircase.  
  
"Yes." agreed Peter and followed the boys up their staircase, Ginny headed up the girls' stair. "Night Ginny. Get some sleep."  
  
"I will."  
  
A/N: I hope you like how things are panning out so far. Did you guess what Hermione's 'new job' was? Please let me know and review. 


	6. Chapter 6: Autumn

Ginny Weasley and The Boy Who Lived  
  
Chapter 6: Autumn  
  
  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
How are you? I've got some news for you. Bird is Head Girl, big surprise there, she was even more of a cert than Hermione, she's never had a detention in her life, even from Snape! Armen Sharma from Ravenclaw is Head Boy.  
  
McGonagall also announced a couple of new appointments, James Howlett is the new gamekeeper and Hermione is the new Transfiguration Professor.  
  
Nymph has taken over as Quidditch Captain and picked five new players, four second years: Diggory Clarke as Seeker; Meg Jordan as Keeper; Carolina, Angelina's little sister as Chaser and Karen Markham as Beater. The other new player is a third year: Julian Stoakes, he'll be backing up Roger. It seems a bit weird having a girl as a Beater but she took one of Roger's Bludgers in the stomach and she wasn't even winded! I think she might work out. The first Gryffindor match is on October 21st, hope I'll see you then.  
  
Love you both,  
  
Ginny  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Will you please, get Ron to talk to me!!! I've sent him four letters in the last month and Odin has come back with all of them, he can't be that busy?! He's sulking isn't he? I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought you'd probably guess, I did tell you last year that I was interested in a teaching job. Please reply back, I can't stand this, what with all the stress I've been having with my students, especially the younger Slytherins.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I talked to Ron and I think he's over the whole you-being-a-teacher thing. I pointed out that it was a natural thing for you to do. After all, Ron, Neville and I probably would have failed Potions in first year without you, I'd probably have been roasted by that Horntail in the First Task, not to mention all the other things you've taught us things.  
  
In fact, Ginny and I had guessed what you had planned. Although I thought I knew it was a bit of a give away that you disappeared the same day as Sirius. We don't hold it against and I'll see you when I come up for the Gryffindor v Slytherin match on October 23rd.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
One afternoon while the gang were relaxing in the suite after a Double Transfiguration class with Hermione, Hedwig arrived with a letter, she landed on Ginny's arm and nibbled her finger affectionately, Ginny took the letter off her leg, Peter offered an Owl Treat, Hedwig swallowed it and took off and flew through the window, Ginny opened the letter and scanned the brief note.  
  
Dear Ginny and the gang,  
  
My first game with the Cannons went well, we got a good win against the Caerphilly Catapults, 220-30. If we beat the Arrows on the 19th and the Tornados on November 9th, we'll have a good chance at the Cup. Wish me luck.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Well done against the Catapults, Higgs is supposed to be pretty good. Are you going to come up on Friday? Sirius says he'll give me special permission to come and meet you off the train, as long as Hermione comes too. I asked Dobby to prepare your room from last year; no-one's using it at the minute and it would give us a chance at some privacy. Tell Ron I miss him.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny.  
  
  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Coming on Friday as planned, my train gets into Hogwarts at six pm. See you then. Ron misses you too and sends his love.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
----  
  
Harry jumped off the train and into Ginny's arms. "Mmmm, I've missed you." He told her, holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
"How much have you missed me?" Ginny asked coyly.  
  
Harry bent down and whispered in her ear, "Not here. I'll show you later if we can get some time alone."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Someone clearing their voice behind them interrupted them; Harry broke his embrace with Ginny and tucked his arm around her waist, "Hi Hermione." He grinned. "How are you?" He reached back into the train and Summoned his pack to his hand.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Fine Harry. Just tired. The Slytherins have been running me ragged in class. I can't believe any of us were that bad in first year."  
  
"I don't know. What did they do?"  
  
"Oldham managed to blow up his needle, he burned the desk to ashes, in about three seconds, I just about managed to extinguish the fire before it spread to the rest of the room. And he and his crony, Needles have proceeded to screw up every lesson for the last six weeks." she paused, "Some of the older Slytherins aren't much better, Naga's just as annoying now as he was when I was a student. The Hufflepuffs aren't easy either, but they try. The Ravenclaws, they go through the motions but I don't think most of them, except Gabrielle, the Prefects and Sharma, respect me either. The only bright spot are the Gryffindor classes, the first years are a joy to teach, especially Athena McGonagall and Tyler."  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione." Harry assured her, "You'll get the hang of it. You always do."  
  
"Thanks Harry. How long can you stay and where's Ron?"  
  
"I've got a fortnight off, after that win against the Arrows we all need a break, 150-0, it was the hardest game I've ever played. Ron's busy at work but he'll be up for Halloween."  
  
The three friends walked down off the platform and got into the single horseless carriage waiting there and drove to the main stairs of the castle. The cousins, Roger, the girls and the Creeveys were waiting for them. They escorted Harry back to Gryffindor Tower and Dennis opened the portrait hole, then the Creeveys and the girls then joined their own friends to give Harry some quiet time. The others followed Peter up the stairs to her suite; Harry dropped his bag in the spare room and settled down on one of the sofas with Ginny.  
  
He spent a couple of hours talking with his friends, Hermione was the first to leave and after a game of chess with Tom, he headed off to bed too, Peter didn't comment when Ginny followed him into his room.  
  
----  
  
Harry woke next morning to find Ginny still snuggled in his arms. "I've missed this." he said, stroking Ginny's hair. She stirred and looked up at him, "Morning Harry. What time is it?"  
  
Harry glanced at his watch, which fortunately was on his other arm. "Eight o'clock. Time to get up I think?"  
  
"Okay. I do have a match to win." admitted Ginny and got out of bed. They showered and dressed then went out into the suite. Ginny knocked on the door of Bird's room. There was no answer. "She must be down at breakfast already. Let's join her."  
  
They walked down the stairs into the Common Room. A few students were in there, either doing homework or reading. Harry said hello to the ones he knew then followed Ginny out the Portrait hole. They walked down the main stair hand-in-hand and into the Great Hall where most of the students were still seated eating. The couple joined the cousins and Roger at the top of the table. "Did you have a good night's sleep Harry?" asked Tom, meaningfully.  
  
"As it happens, yes." replied Harry, straight-faced, "You?"  
  
"Fine. Where are you going to sit for the match?"  
  
"I thought I'd sit with Hermione, Sirius and Remus in the teachers stand. You're all playing and I don't have any other friends here."  
  
"Good. You'll have a good seat then."  
  
"I won't miss this for anything."  
  
They chatted for a while and then the team rose, Harry got up too and followed them down to the stadium. At the door to the changing rooms, he reached out and caught Ginny by the arm. "Good luck, love." he said and kissed her. Ginny smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly, then let go and went into the changing rooms. Harry waited for a breath, then turned and headed for the stairs into the stands. He sat down beside Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi 'Mione."  
  
"Hi Harry." She smiled. "It's a bit different seeing it from this angle isn't it?"  
  
"You bet." confirmed Harry, and then nodded to Marcus Ward, a blond second year who had been chosen to take over as commentator. Like Ron and Lee, he was a Gryffindor. He cleared his throat and picked up the magicked microphone. "Welcome everyone. To the first Quidditch match of the year. Today, the defending champions Gryffindor, face off against their traditional rivals, Slytherin. It's going to be some match folks." Tom lead the Gryffindors out onto the pitch, they spread out across the pitch talking up their positions, Tom moved to the centre spot. "Starting for Gryffindor today are Weasley, Parrington, Masters, Falco, Lamina, Monk, and the new team captain, AQUANIS!"  
  
The Slytherin team walked out onto the pitch opposite the Gryffindors, Harry noted there were a lot of new faces. "Starting today for Slytherin are Walker, Redfern, Khosa, Blade, Grantham, Heidler and NAGA!!! Team Captain Richard Naga has put together a strong line-up, but he's facing an older, more experienced Gryffindor team. Hang onto to your hats, folks, it's going to be some match!"  
  
Charlie glared at Naga, "Keep it clean, I'll be watching you." The Slytherin Captain grinned, "Ready.set."  
  
"And they're off. Gryffindor immediately takes possession, Weasley has the Quaffle and she's speeding down the pitch, past one Beater, passed the other. She shoots. Score!!! Gryffindor lead ten to nil!" announced Ward.  
  
"A good start." commented Harry. Hermione nodded and turned back to the game.  
  
"Parrington has the Quaffle, reverse pass to Weasley, she shots, saved by Naga. Slytherin in possession, Heidler has the Quaffle, angling for the goal. He's hit hard from behind with a Bludger by Aquanis. Drops the Quaffle, intercepted by Masters, she shots and a nice long throw it is too! And she scores! Gryffindor now lead by twenty! Gryffindor still in possession, Weasley with the Quaffle, she ducks under a Bludger, hit towards Naga by Roger Monk, she shoots. Another goal for Gryffindor!"  
  
"Slytherin doesn't stand a chance. They have a strong team but they just aren't organised enough." Harry commented to Hermione. "Half the time their Beaters are out of position and their Chasers aren't co-ordinated enough." Hermione nodded again.  
  
"And an excellent use of the Porskoff Ploy by Parrington and Masters gets another Quaffle in the goal and Gryffindor now lead 40-0! Gryffindor still in possession, Weasley maneuvering for a shot. The Slytherin Chasers are closing in a Parkin's Pincer, Heidler snatches the Quaffle, heading towards the goal. He shots. nice Double Eight Loop by Falco. Gryffindor now in possession, Parrington with the Quaffle. She shoots, saved by Naga, Masters catches it on the rebound and scores! Gryffindor lead by 50."  
  
"They've got some good moves. Hufflepuff'll have a challenge. But they're out of their league against Gryffindor." Hermione nodded and they sat quietly watching the match for a while.  
  
Sonja was flying high over the pitch about thirty minutes into the game, with Gryffindor leading 90-0 when she saw a glint of gold near the Slytherin goal. She turned towards it and dived urging her broom faster and faster. She zipped past Naga, knocking him off balance and the Bludger hit him hard in the face.  
  
"Naga gets hit hard by the Bludger, he goes down and Parrington slips another one past to make it 100-0 for Gryffindor! I thought Lamina had spotted the Snitch but it seems to have disappeared."  
  
And it had. Sonja straightened out of her dive and then flew upwards again, searching for the Snitch. Then she spotted it, glistening about a hundred feet away. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Khosa diving for it too. She dived, speeding faster and faster. She slammed into him just as he was reaching for it, knocking him away and grabbing it herself.  
  
"Lamina catches the Snitch for Gryffindor and they win by 250-0!" announced Ward to the cheering stadium.  
  
"I told her she could do it." Harry told Hermione.  
  
"You were right."  
  
----  
  
Harry spent the next week quite enjoyably. He joined his friends among the seventh years in the library or their sitting room during their free periods. At other times he swapped Quidditch stories with Charlie, spent time with Sirius and Lupin learning about new Dark creatures or potions. He also helped Hermione with her classes too, the older Slytherins especially were better behaved after Harry showed them his Animagus.  
  
Ron arrived on the day before Halloween on the same train as Harry had. Harry, Hermione, and their seventh year friends went down to Hogsmeade Station to meet him. Harry smiled when Hermione embraced him fiercely as soon he got off the train. They've obviously made up. He said to Ginny as Ron returned her hug and then kissed her hard.  
  
They broke apart after a few moments and Ron greeted his friends, Harry and Ginny first, then the cousins and Roger. He retrieved his bag from the train and followed them to the two horseless carriages they had ridden down to the station in. After settling Ron into Hermione's quarters, they all gathered in the Gryffindor suite. Ron shared his news and brought them up to date on the happenings at the Ministry. In return Hermione and the seventh years told him how their classes had been going.  
  
Halloween weekend was quite busy for the students, Harry, Hermione and Ron joined most of the third years and above on a trip to Hogsmeade. When they walked back along the path back to Hogwarts after a few drinks in the Three Broomsticks, Ron teased Hermione to get her to admit that she enjoyed the day off. Hermione quickly admitted that she had. Damn. Since she became a teacher, we can't have any good arguments anymore. Ron told Harry and Ginny.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, Don't worry Ron. I'm sure you'll find a way.  
  
I'm sure I will.  
  
At the feast later in the evening, Harry sat with the Gryffindor team and Ron sat with Hermione and the other professors at the Staff Table. The Gryffindor ghosts again provided that year's entertainment.  
  
The next morning was the Hufflepuff v. Ravenclaw match. Sharma's team proved formidable challenge for Hufflepuff and came out 180-100 with Lacey catching the Snitch. A week later, Harry and Ron returned to London on the morning shuttle and headed back to work.  
  
The next few weeks were pretty quiet for the Gryffindors; they spent most of the time studying or practising Quidditch. The snow was just starting to fall around the castle when Ginny received an owl one morning; it was an official Ministry eagle owl. She opened up the envelope and pulled out a heavy parchment invitation.  
  
  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
You are cordially invited to  
  
The Chancery Ball  
  
on  
  
December 26th  
  
at  
  
Chancery House.  
  
8pm to 2am  
  
Full dress robes should be worn.  
  
Dinner and Dance.  
  
Escort is mandatory.  
  
R.S.V.P.  
  
Similar invitations arrived for Roger, the cousins and others. That evening, Ginny sat down to write to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry, I have received an invitation to the Chancery Ball on Boxing Day. I'd like to go, it is a great honour to receive an invitation, but I don't want to go without you. Have you and Ron got invitations and are you coming? Please reply back A.S.A.P.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny.  
  
She put the note into an envelope and headed downstairs. On her way up to the Owlery she had a thought and paused just as her hand closed on the door handle. Owl?  
  
Yes Mare?  
  
Have you had any owls this morning?  
  
Two. Pig and an official Ministry owl. Why?  
  
Are you going to the Chancery Ball?  
  
I have been invited but I'm not sure. Probably, if you and my other friends are going. Are you?  
  
Simia, the cousins and I all got invitations. I'm sending an owl to Lion to see if he and Fox want to go. If they do I'm going.  
  
Me too. Quite a few of the teachers got invitations: Cat, Padfoot, Moony, Dragonfire, Orion.  
  
The Order.  
  
Yes. They all plan to go. Sprout will be running things while Cat's away.  
  
By that point Ginny had entered the Owlery. Mercury flew down to her and nibbled her finger affectionately. Ginny tied the letter to his leg and carried him to the window. "Take this to Harry. Quick as you can okay?" He hooted reassuringly and took off, flying out into the night.  
  
Ginny stood there for a few minutes, watching the stars. Then she turned and headed out of the vaulted room and into the corridor. Walking quickly but silently she managed to get back to Gryffindor Tower without incident. She gave the password to the Fat Lady ('Leonis Minor.') and slipped into the Tower. The few students that were still up were either to engrossed in what they were doing to notice her arrival or knew her well enough not to comment. Ginny went straight to bed.  
  
Harry's reply came the next morning.  
  
Dear Ginny, Ron and I have received invitations to the Chancery Ball, he's looking forward to it, but I must admit I'm not especially. If you want to go though I would be glad to go with you, balls are never so bad with you on my arm. Who else at Hogwarts is coming? Molly insists that we must join her and Arthur at the House for Christmas dinner and she'd like us all to stay at Chancery House over the holiday. See you on December 18th at Platform 9¾.  
  
Love, Harry.  
  
P.S. We flattened the Tornados 320-40 and we'll be taking on the Harpies just before Christmas. That should be interesting, Cho is playing Seeker for them and I hear she's got herself a Nimbus 2500, but I reckon I can still beat her.  
  
Ginny immediately told Hermione and her friends and they all agreed they would be going to the Ball.  
  
A/N: Another chapter done. Next, it's Christmas time and the gang are 'going to the party'! Please R/R. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Chancery Ball

Chapter 7: The Chancery Ball  
  
There was one last bit of excitement for the seventh years before the Christmas holidays, Gryffindor's second Quidditch match of the year. This time they faced Ravenclaw.  
  
As before Harry came up to Hogwarts the night before, this time Ron joined him. They followed Hermione and the other Professors to the stadium. "Welcome everyone, to another exciting game of Quidditch at Hogwarts. Today, defending champions Gryffindors take on. Ravenclaw!" The students roared.  
  
Good luck darling. said Harry.  
  
Thanks.  
  
"Starting for Gryffindor today is slightly different line-up. May I present.? Weasley, Kenton, Johnson, Doyle, Lamina, Monk and Aquanis!"  
  
"That's an interesting move." commented Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Tom reckoned they could afford to field some of the newer players, Ravenclaw never play very hard against us." Harry told them.  
  
"For Ravenclaw. Gorman, Dirking, Swift, Quirke, Lacey, Peach and SHARMA!" announced Ward. "The Quaffle is in the air and they're off. Weasley as usual, immediately gets the Quaffle. Flying fast for the Ravenclaw goal, ducks a Bludger from Sharma, shoots, saved by Quirke. Ravenclaw in possession, Swift has the Quaffle, wait - he loses it Kenton, long pass to Weasley, she shoots and scores for Gryffindor. Gryffindor still in possession, Johnson with the Quaffle."  
  
"Kenton and Carolina are doing pretty well." observed Ron, "Their teamwork isn't as seamless as the girls' but they're good." Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Kenton scores! Gryffindor now lead 30-0!"  
  
Gorman snatched the Quaffle from Johnson and shot for the goal. Roger hit a Bludger hard towards him and he ducked, dropping the Quaffle to Swift. "Swift scores! Ravenclaw now trail only 10-40! Gryffindor now in possession Weasley with the Quaffle."  
  
"Doyle better watch himself." Harry said, "That was an easy one. Gorman can be much sneakier than that."  
  
"Weasley scores again for Gryffindor and they now lead 50-10! They are still in possession. Kenton has the Quaffle, passes to Johnson, intercepted by Dirking. She's on a break away and flying hard." Ward told them. Shouting over the Ravenclaws' cheers. "Aquanis cuts her off and knocks the Quaffle out her hand. Weasley captures it and heads back for the goal. Pulls up to avoid Swift, drops it to Kenton. He scores! 60-10, Gryffindor!"  
  
The next hour or so of play was brisk, if one-sided. Swift scored twice more and Gorman once to take Ravenclaw's score to 40. With Roger and Tom's help, the Gryffindor Chasers scored another dozen times in quick succession, bringing the score to 180-40.  
  
"Well, it looks like Tom could have made worse decisions. Gryffindor are still flattening them, even without Bird and the girls." noted Ron.  
  
"Nice Starfish and stick there by Quirke. Ravenclaw have the Quaffle. Gorman takes the Quaffle, loses it to Kenton. Gryffindor scores, making it 190-40! Unless Lacey can get the Snitch, I don't see any way that Ravenclaw can win this!"  
  
He had to mention that. thought Harry. Sonja does not need reminding of what's at stake.  
  
"Weasley scores again for Gryffindor. They now lead 200-40!"  
  
Try to keep scoring, Mare. Sonja needs the pressure taken off her.  
  
I know love. But you're not on the team anymore so shut up.  
  
Okay sorry.  
  
"Kenton scores again for Gryffindor. Gryffindor still in possession. Wait is that the Snitch?!"  
  
It was. Growling angrily, Sonja put her broomstick into a steep dive. The air screamed around her. Harry could see the Ravenclaw Seeker closing fast on an intercept course. "Will she make it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Maybe." said Harry grimly, "Sonja's closer but Lacey's Cleansweep Seven has more speed. It's going to be tight."  
  
"The two Seekers are closing fast on the Snitch, Lamina is in lead, but Lacey is closing fast. Weasley has the Quaffle, reserve pass to Johnson, she scores. Gryffindor are now 180 points ahead. Even if Lacey gets the Snitch, they've lost the match." Sonja and Lacey got to the Snitch within a breath of each other. Sonja grabbed the Snitch, but that split second of lost control cost her. Lacey had been going to fast to stop and she collided with her just as her fingers closed around the Snitch. She fell off sideways and her broom flew away out of control. Fortunately, she was only a few feet from the ground, so she wasn't too badly hurt. "Lamina gets the Snitch! Gryffindor wins 370- 40!"  
  
Harry hurried down out of the stand onto the pitch while the Gryffindor supporters were still cheering. As he reached to her, Sonja got up, shook her head vigorously to clear it and then looked at the tiny golden ball in her hand. "I did it." she said quietly, it almost sounded like a question. So he decided to answer it. "You did it, Sonja. Quite well too."  
  
"Thanks Harry." she said and smiled.  
  
The other members of the team including the ones that had sat it out, flooded onto the pitch. Tom was the first to reach her and gave her a congratulatory hug. "Good job, Sonja."  
  
"We would have...." He pressed his fingers on her lips and she fell silent.  
  
"If you were about to say, we would have won anyway. Well, you're right. This game. But 620 points is a much stronger position to in than 470 points and we do want to win the Cup. Don't we?" she nodded. "Now go get changed, I want my dinner."  
  
Ginny and Harry shared a brief moment together, before she headed back to the changing rooms for fresh robes and a shower. "You did pretty good to- day yourself. Eight goals. Not your best, but still pretty good. Have you ever thought about playing Quidditch professionally after this year? I know Charlie would quite like to recruit a Chaser for the reserve team. Jessie's been having some health problems recently and doesn't want to continue next season."  
  
Ginny shook her head, "No. I like the game and I admit I'm pretty good at it. But, after this year, I'll be happy enough playing for fun."  
  
"Fine. It was just a thought."  
  
"And it was a good one. But not for me. Why don't you see if Peter'd be interested? She plays Keeper mostly of course, but she's been borrowing Hermione's Firebolt for practice sessions occasionally lately to give Meg a chance to practice as Keeper. She pretty good at it."  
  
"I might do that. When's your next practice?"  
  
"Not till after Christmas." Harry nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need a shower."  
  
"Okay." said Harry, breaking their embrace. "Although you smell fine to me."  
  
"You're biased." accused Ginny jokingly and walked over to the door to the changing room.  
  
"True." admitted Harry. "See you at dinner."  
  
"Sure." said Ginny, "Give me about half-an-hour."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
----  
  
True to her word, Ginny joined Harry in the Great Hall exactly thirty minutes later, he was sitting alone at the top end of the Gryffindor Table, Ron sat between Hermione and Sirius at the Staff Table. She sat down beside him and they began to eat in companionable silence. The cousins, Roger and Sonja soon joined them and they began chatting amongst each other. After a while the talk inevitably turned to Quidditch and Gryffindor and the Cannons' chances of winning their Cups.  
  
"Well, we're two-for-two." commented Tom, "Hufflepuff'll bury Slytherin next weekend, so that'll be them out of the running. If we can beat Hufflepuff, which we nearly always do, we'll be in the finals. In fact, with the margin we've got we'll probably go through anyway. Ravenclaw's 400 points behind us and Hufflepuff's 520 points behind, I doubt they'll catch us."  
  
"That is true. But we shouldn't be complacent cousin."  
  
"I know. We won't be. What about you Harry. Do you think you'll be playing in Europe next session?"  
  
"We've got a good chance." said Harry cautiously, "We've already beaten a couple of good teams, but the real test's the Bats on the 21st January and the Magpies in April. Though I must admit I'm not looking forward to playing the Wanderers on the 1st of April."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mark Caine's one of their Beaters. A Bludgers from him would take my head off."  
  
"Good luck for then."  
  
"I'll need it. Fortunately though, none of the rest should present much off a problem." Harry said, "They lost their best Chaser Larson, to the Bats and their Seeker, McGill, flies a Cleansweep Eight. Fast, but nowhere near as manoeuvrable as my Firebolt. I'll run ring 'round him."  
  
After dinner, they headed up to their sitting room to play games or study as they wished. Hermione and Peter sat down with two copies of a particularly large and thick book on human transfiguration and were soon engrossed in studying it. Roger perched on the broad mantelpiece and a small Potions text he'd borrowed from the library, occasionally glancing over it at Tom and Sonja who were playing chess against Ron, although Sonja's 'assistance' was actually more off a hindrance, she kept reaching over from the chair arm she was sitting on and ticking the back off his neck. Harry and Ginny snuggled up on one of the sofas, Harry brought out his new scrapbook and showed her some of the photos and press cuttings he'd collected over the last few months, many of them from foreign wizarding papers.  
  
"You're getting even more famous Harry." noted Ginny, glancing at a picture of him that had appeared in The Daily Oracle, a Greek newspaper.  
  
"Yeah. I know." admitted Harry ruefully. "But at least it's for something I've accomplished, something I chose to do, not got forced into by chance or deception. I must admit it is satisfying now."  
  
They stayed like that for a few hours, enjoyed the closeness of each other after weeks apart. Their feeling of contentment was so complete that Ron actually managed to persuade them to play him a game of chess. They lost of course, neither of them were that bad at chess and between them they probably could have beaten most of their other friends, but not Ron.  
  
At eleven o'clock, they said goodbye to their friends and went into Harry's room to get some sleep. Hermione scowled and looked about to say something, but a nudge from Ron made her change her mind.  
  
----  
  
The next morning only a few of the students; mostly first, second and third years left Hogwarts for Christmas and joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, the two Marauders and their friends on the Hogwarts Express as it puffed its way to London, the prospect of another Christmas Ball had kept most of the older students at the castle.  
  
Worthington and another Ministry driver picked them up at King's Cross and drove them to Chancery House. Mrs Weasley had persuaded Harry and Ron to stay there over Christmas instead of at their flat. That evening was spent catching up on the news of the other Weasleys, Bill reported that at Dumbledore's request, he had resigned from his work at Gringotts and was now working for the Department of Magical Catastrophes.  
  
In the morning, they drove the Leaky Cauldron and visited Diagon Alley. They all bought Christmas presents for each other and Hermione and the girls went into Madame Malkin's and bought new dress robes for the Ball. After lunch and a few drinks at the Leaky Cauldron, they headed back to Chancery House, stopping off at the Eyrie so that Harry and Ron could pick up their dress robes and some extra clothes. That night, both couples retired to their shared rooms too sleep.  
  
----  
  
It was an even better Christmas than the year before for Harry, his friends and extended family surrounded him and he was looking forward to escorting Ginny to the Ball the next day. He and Ginny rose late and joined Hermione, the Weasleys and the others in the big drawing room to open their presents. Harry had thought very hard about all his gifts and they were well received. His favourite gifts were an autographed copy of the new edition of Quidditch through the Ages from Ron and a group sculpture of the four Bestia, Padfoot and Moony in bronze from Ginny.  
  
After they were finished, they moved into the drawing room for breakfast, then after a short rest they moved out to the back and played a game of Quidditch: Charlie, Fred, George, Bill, Angelina, Alicia and Ron on one team; Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Sonja, Tom, Roger and Peter on the other team and Lupin was referee. The game went on for about three hours and only ended when Harry beat Charlie to the Snitch and his team won 200-50. "Good one Harry." Charlie told him, "I think you've improved since last year."  
  
Harry nodded, "Playing against Canada and Bulgaria and in the League over the last four months have really honed my skills. Getting past Cho last week was a challenge, she's improved since the last time we played and her Nimbus 2500 gave her a bit of an edge too. We're ranked in fifth place now, with three good wins."  
  
"You've played the Catapults, the Arrows, the Tornadoes and the Harpies?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Yeah. The next match is against the Ballycastle Bats, they'll be challenge with John Larson, Alan Barks and Günter Stahl as Chasers."  
  
"You'll manage Harry. You've got a pretty strong front line too and you'll get the Snitch." Ginny assured him.  
  
"You're probably right, but enough about me. How have you been doing Charlie?"  
  
"Keeping busy. Orion's been covering my classes so I could been help out my old friends in the Beasts Department. Hadrian MacFusty, the head of the Dragon Restraint and Research Bureau, has got me working down in Wales with one of his cousins, finishing up re-establishing the sanctuary near Snowdon."  
  
"Female cousin?" asked Ron.  
  
Charlie nodded and grinned. "You're right. Her name's Julia, she's coming down tomorrow morning after the traditional family Christmas Feast at MacFusty Manor. We're going to the Ball together tomorrow."  
  
"Charlie's got a girlfriend. Charlie's got a girlfriend."  
  
"Shut up Fred." growled Charlie.  
  
"Why? Charlie's got a girlfriend. Ouch!" he exclaimed and scowled at Angelina who had elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"It's nothing to make fun of him about." she told him. "After all you've got me."  
  
"Yeah. But we've been dating since we were sixteen. Charlie's nearly thirty and she's his first."  
  
"Still. No mocking."  
  
"But." Angelina started to raise her arm again. "Okay. Okay. Sorry Charlie." Fred said to him.  
  
Harry bent over and whispered in Ginny's ear, "Is it compulsory that Weasley men argue with their girlfriends?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "Probably. Ron and the twins do, Percy and Penny argue sometimes as well. Dad and Mum always seem to get on, but maybe that's just because they've been together for so long, but maybe that's just because they've been together for so long and have run out of arguments."  
  
"Well. I hope we never argue Ginny." Harry told her. "I don't think I could bear it."  
  
"Me neither." she assured him and snuggled into the crock of his arm, her head resting on his collarbone.  
  
----  
  
At ten-to-eight pm the next evening, Harry and Ron were just finishing dressing in Harry's room. Harry pulled on his long black over-robe and then reached for his box and took out his medals. Ron took his foxes' head cufflinks and phoenix pin from a small box in his robe pocket and pinned them to the brown cloth and turned back to Harry. "You look great mate." He told his best friend, taking in the maroon robes over a white shirt and black tie, the phoenix pin and lions-head cufflinks and his two medals hanging from their short ribbons at his chest, the Gryffindor award gleaming gold on red and the Order of Merlin shining silver from a black ribbon.  
  
"You too Ron." Harry told him, "Let's go get Ginny and Hermione."  
  
Ron shook his head. "We're supposed to wait for them on the first landing."  
  
"Let's go anyway." said Harry, he checked his watch. "It's almost eight."  
  
"Okay." Ron moved to open the door, but Dobby beat him to it. "Allow Dobby to open the door sir." The tiny elf opened the door and bowed. Ron nodded and walked out the door, Harry following right behind him, he paused and turned. "Stay here unless Boric or I call for you Dobby."  
  
"Of course Harry Potter sir." confirmed Dobby, bowing again, "Dobby will do as you say sir."  
  
Harry nodded and then headed down the stairs. He paused at the first landing with Ron. Five minutes later, Ginny and Hermione walked down the stairs to them. "Hi guys, you look great." Ginny told them, taking Harry's proffered arm.  
  
Harry kissed her on the cheek. "You look positively radiant, love." he told her, "You too 'Mione."  
  
"Thanks Harry." replied Hermione, "Shall we head down?"  
  
"Might as well." Harry told her, grimly.  
  
"You sound ecstatic at the idea." observed Ginny, sounding slightly hurt.  
  
"It's not you darling. I just don't like public occasions. People stare so." admitted Harry.  
  
"It'll be fine Harry." Ginny told him, squeezing his arm reassuringly, "We'll get through it together." She pulled on his arm and guided him down the stair. Harry sighed and submitted. Ron and Hermione followed them after they had gone down a couple of steps.  
  
When they arrived at the Banqueting Hall, Boric bowed to them and opened the large doors. "Mr Harry Potter and Miss Virginia Wheezey." He announced as Harry walked into the huge room. "Mr Ronald Wheezey and Professor Hermione Granger."  
  
The assembled guests paused briefly and then returned to their conversations, Ron dragged Hermione off to meet Wisp and other members of his Department that had been invited, while steering clear of Bagman.  
  
Harry was just trying to decide who to talk to first, when people wanting to greet him surrounded him. After a while, he managed to escape the throng and took Ginny over to the huge trestle tables where the banquet was set up. "Don't like all the attention Potter?" growled a voice behind him. Harry turned and grinned. Standing at one end of the table were two familiar, unsociable, faces. "Mr Moody, Orion. I would have thought you guys would have skipped out of this?"  
  
"What? And miss all the free beer?" asked Howlett. "Besides, Mari wanted to come."  
  
"That's about why I'm here." admitted Harry, "I'd have skipped it too, but Ginny wanted to come and we were staying here anyway."  
  
"Tough luck." Moody observed. "At least the food's good."  
  
"True." admitted Harry, grabbing couple of plates and starting to fill them. "Dobby and Winky've been helping Rison and Slinky do the work for the last couple of days. They've out done themselves and Rison's cooking is usually superb." Harry passed one loaded plate to Ginny and handed her a Gillywater. He nodded goodbye to the two men, and a bottle of beer in one hand and the second plate in the other he wandered off to find other people to talk to, Ginny paused for a moment and then followed him. Harry and Ginny ended up staying at the Ball for most of the evening despite Harry's discomfort. As before Harry danced a few dances with his other female friends and also a few people he had never met, Ginny danced with Tom, Roger, her brothers that were at the party and a couple of others. Eventually, at about one-thirty, they said goodbye to their friends and their dates, including Sirius' date Wendy Rivers and Lupin's date Talia Porter, and somewhat befuddled by drink, very full stomachs and worn out from dancing, they stumbled off to bed. "That was a great Christmas." Harry declared as they laid in bed about half-an-hour later.  
  
"That it was." Ginny mumbled in agreement as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
----  
  
Two days later, Harry, Ron and Worthington drove Sirius, Hermione, Ginny and the other students to King's Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts. Harry followed his friends onto the platform and stopped Ginny just as she was about to get on the train. "I'll see you in a few weeks. I'm coming up for the next Quidditch game."  
  
"I'll be expecting you." Ginny told him and tilted her head back so that Harry could kiss her on the lips. He did, wrapping his arms around her, after a minute or two they broke apart and Harry kissed her on the forehead. "Bye Harry. Good luck for the next match."  
  
"Thanks. I'll need it." He told her and stood watching as the train puffed out of the station. After a moment Ron came up to him and gripped his shoulder. "Let's go Harry. We can't stay here all day."  
  
Harry nodded and followed his friend back through the barrier back into King's Cross. They walked out to the car park and Harry got behind the wheel of his car, Ron got in beside him. "The Eyrie?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. Let's go home." confirmed Harry and pulled out onto the road and drove off.  
  
A/N: Read and Review. 


	8. Chapter 8: Old Demons

Chapter 8: Old Demons  
  
Classes started back the day after they returned to Hogwarts, and Ginny was soon buried under mountains of schoolwork. She returned to the room she shared with Callie Malvern and Vanessa Shaw, two other Gryffindor girls one evening after dinner and just flopped down on her bed, she was so tired.  
  
"What to do first?" she asked herself, "The essay on vampires for Lupin, that chapter on memory potions or Invisibility Charm practice?" She lay there thinking for a while, she had almost decided to do some reading and was reaching for her bag to get out Advanced Magical Drafts and Potions when there was a loud pop. Ginny groaned and turned over, "Hi Dobby. What's up?"  
  
The house-elf blinked. "Nothing is wrong, miss. Dobby is just checking you are okay as Harry Potter asks him to. Can Dobby do anything for Miss Wheezey now he is here, miss?"  
  
"No Dobby. Everything's fine, I'm just tired that's all."  
  
"Very well. Dobby will go now and come back another time, miss." Dobby told her,  
  
"Goodbye!" He disappeared with a pop.  
  
Ginny sighed and rose from her bed, picking up her books again she went to the door. She opened it and then walked up the stairs to the top. "Harrier." The concealed door clicked and allowed Ginny to open it and walk up to Peter's sitting room.  
  
Most of the gang were already there, Tom was playing chess with Roger who was reading a thick leather-bound copy of Ancient Potions of Antiquity at the same time. Sonja had joined them for a change and was sharing one of the sofas with Tom. Ginny grinned and took her favourite chair by the fire, cracked open Advanced Magical Drafts and Potions at the chapter on memory potions and began to read. After a minute or two she paused and looked up. "Where's Bird?"  
  
"Extra credit assignment for Hermione." Tom told her, "Not that she needs it."  
  
Ginny nodded and returned to her book.  
  
She paused and nodded a greeting when Peter came into the room. Peter greeted her friends and sat down in the chair opposite Ginny's, took a book out of her bag and began to read. Ginny was interrupted again an hour later by a tapping noise on the window. She got up and opened it, a familiar owl swooped in and landed on the perch in the corner. "Hi Hedwig. Got something for me?" The snowy owl hooted and offered Ginny one of her legs. Ginny noticed an envelope tied to it and took it off. "Bird. Could you.?"  
  
Peter nodded, "I don't have any Owl Treats of course, but I'll find something." She ducked into her room and came out a minute later with a tray of sesame seeds and a bowl of water, she offered them to Hedwig, who took both.  
  
Ginny walked back to her chair and sat down, she slit open the envelope and took out the letter inside.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
A lot has been happened since you returned to Hogwarts. Ron's been promoted been made Bonny Gordon's personal assistant and the Cannons won the Bats match, 240-60, we're third in the League now, only the Wanders and the Wasps are above us.  
  
How are things with you? I hope you're not running yourself too ragged, you do need to relax sometimes. Trust me, you can study and study as much as you like, but if you're exhausted on the exam day, then you won't do your best. Take this from someone who knows. So learn your lessons, do your homework, but have some fun and get plenty of sleep too.  
  
I'm going to be pretty busy over the next month or two with games and practice, but I'll be up for the Gryffindor v Hufflepuff game in March, and I can try and come up for Easter. If you want a break, you could come down to London though, and we could meet up at the House, or you could come and stay at my flat with Ron and I? Think about it and ask Hermione what her plans are. I'll be in touch soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry.  
  
Ginny smiled, folded up the letter and put it back in its envelope.  
  
"What was it?" asked Peter.  
  
"Just news from home." replied Ginny, "Harry had a few things to tell me and he wanted to ask me what I planned for Easter."  
  
"Any thoughts?"  
  
"Revision mostly. But I'd like to spend some time with the rest of my family, and Harry too, so I might go down to London. I'll see if Hermione has plans. What about you guys?"  
  
"Staying here as usual." Peter told her.  
  
Roger and Sonja confirmed they were staying too. "What's the news? Or is it private?"  
  
"Not really Roger. Ron's been promoted to Assistant Head of the QAO and the Cannons beat the Bats 240-60."  
  
"That'll put them. fourth?" asked Tom.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Puddlemere United lost to the Appleby Arrows two weeks ago, the Cannons are third in the League."  
  
"It might be fair to say there is a significant likelihood that the motto will be changing back to the original one next season." observed Roger.  
  
"This is all very interesting but we all have work that needs to be finished for tomorrow, let's get on with it."  
  
"Certainly dear lady," agreed Roger, he picked up one of his knights and moved it into a new position. "And on that note, my friend. Checkmate."  
  
"What? Oh, I see." sighed Tom. "Another?"  
  
"I do not think that would be wise. I have, as your fair cousin points out, work to complete which requires my full attention."  
  
"Okay. Ginny?"  
  
"Not to-night. I've got this chapter to finish, Remus' essay to finish and I could do with spending some time practicing the Invisibility Charm too, it's a bit harder than the Ghost Charm for some reason."  
  
"You'll get the hang of it. Sonja, how about you?"  
  
"I don't play chess Tom, you know that. I only distract you while you're playing."  
  
"True." he admitted. "I guess a little study is in order then. Could you hand me the Volume de Vampyr in my bag Sonja? I think there's a few anecdotes in there that would enhance my essay. And my essay too."  
  
"Sure. It's the black and red one, isn't it?" she asked, rummaging in his bag.  
  
"Yep." Tom reached out an arm and took the parchment and thick, black leather book edged in red and opened its yellowing pages. Sonja took a parchment and a book out of her own bag and sat down to work beside him.  
  
By about ten o'clock everyone was beginning to get a little tired and they all started to pack up. Ginny and Sonja headed down one staircase and the boys the other. A few minutes later, Ginny was in bed asleep.  
  
----  
  
The next six weeks passed quickly but eventfully for Ginny and her friends, they studied, practiced Quidditch and paid a visit to Hogsmeade. All too soon the Quidditch season was back on and when Ravenclaw thrashed Slytherin in their match, coming out 120 points ahead, Tom began to worry. "I know you think we have it home free." he told the team after one practice, "But Ravenclaw will be in the Final unless Hufflepuff does something spectacular on Saturday, so I think they're saving themselves. We'll still have to be careful."  
  
Ginny, Peter and Roger nodded in agreement. "Now, I'm doubling practices this week, morning and evening. So everyone come down here at eight o'clock okay?" Everyone nodded. "Go get some breakfast and then get to lessons." The younger students, including Sonja, hurried out of the changing rooms and rushed for the castle.  
  
"Do you really think what you said?" asked Ginny about ten minutes later.  
  
Tom considered the question. "I do."  
  
They sat eating in silence for a few more minutes and then as a group they rose and hurried out of the castle to their Care of Magical Creatures class with the Ravenclaws. That day Charlie had chosen to introduce them to winged horses. In the paddock behind Orion's hut, six gigantic palominos were grazing. "Does any one know what sort of horses these are?" asked Charlie, stopping at the gate, his hand resting on the latch. Roger raised a large paw-like hand. "Roger?"  
  
"They are of course, as anyone may observe, winged horses. The exact species to which they belong is Abraxan. They are not the rarest of winged horses, that honour belongs to the black Thestral. They have however, very prized and valuable beasts. Might I enquire from where you obtained them?"  
  
"Fleur persuaded Madame Maxime to let us borrow a few of hers." Charlie replied. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
Ginny stepped forward. "I will." Charlie nodded and unlatched the gate to allow her to enter. Ginny walked over to one of them, a particularly large stallion. The beast fidgeted a little but allowed her to touch him and stroke him. After a few moments, he lowered his head and allowed her to caress his mane. "You're a lovely boy aren't you?" murmured Ginny.  
  
The horse nickered in reply. You're not bad yourself. For a two-legger.  
  
I'm not entirely two-legger. Ginny told him. I'm the Bestian Mare, a powerful Animagi.  
  
You are Equa? I am honoured.  
  
Thank you. Can you behave for the other students, and ask the herd to do the same? It is difficult. But for you. Anything.  
  
Thank you. said Ginny, gave him one last pat, and went back to the gate. "Can I come out now, Charlie?"  
  
"Sure." Charlie replied, he bent down and whispered a question in her ear. "Will they behave now?"  
  
Ginny smiled, "I asked them to, as the Bestian Mare. So they should."  
  
"Good." He turned back to the class. "The rest of you can have a go now. But be careful, don't rush at them. They won't like it."  
  
The students obeyed the instruction and the class went uneventfully. Before they returned to the castle, Charlie assigned them a two-foot essay on the different breeds, how to identify them and their notable mythological or social connotations.  
  
"That'll take hours!" moaned Tom as they walked back to the castle. But Ginny ignored him. Because on the steps of the castle was standing a familiar, dark-haired wizard dressed in long, dark-red robes. She ran towards him and embraced him fiercely.  
  
"You missed me then love?" asked Harry, grinning down at her.  
  
"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"I wasn't sure I would be able to get away. Our practice schedule has been a nightmare, we've been practicing ten hours a day, six days a week since you left. But I managed to persuade Conroy to let us have one weekend off. So I came up to spend it with you. It's the Hufflepuff match tomorrow isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Sonja's really worried about it."  
  
"Would you like me to talk to her?"  
  
"Please. Tom can motivate her, but he's not very good at actually making her feel better."  
  
"I'll take care of it. She needn't be worried though, that move of Cauldwell's is a once-in-your-career fluke. She won't let that through again."  
  
"I know. But she won't believe that."  
  
"I'll try to persuade her. What do you have next?"  
  
"Transfiguration."  
  
"I'll walk you up there and say hello to Hermione."  
  
"Better not Harry." Ginny told him, "She gets, tense, before lessons, the last thing she needs is a distraction."  
  
"Okay, good point. I'll see you at lunch." He said, kissing her goodbye.  
  
"See you then." confirmed Ginny and hurried up the stairs.  
  
----  
  
"Hello everyone. And welcome to what promises to be an exciting third round game as defending champions Gryffindor take on Hufflepuff!"  
  
"I'm glad you could make it Harry." Hermione told him as he sat down between her and Sirius in the stands, Ron was sitting on Hermione's other side. "Ron tells me you've been very busy."  
  
"You can say that again. I've been doing sixty-hour weeks since New Year." he sighed, "I am going to make the most of this weekend. I need a break."  
  
"When do you go back?"  
  
"Tuesday." He told them. "I'm probably going to sleep most of Monday. But, let's watch the match for now."  
  
"For Gryffindor today we have. Weasley, Parrington, Masters, Falco, Lamina, Monk, and AQUANIS!"  
  
"Why the main line-up?" wondered Ron.  
  
"I asked Ginny that. Remember what happened last year?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"And in yellow, for Hufflepuff. Henderson, Whitby, Cauldwell, Branstone, Madley, Furlong, and. LEVANT!"  
  
"The Quaffle is in the air. Taken by Branstone, she makes a break the goal, intercepted by Monk, Weasley takes the Quaffle. she shoots. Saved by Levant. Hufflepuff in possession."  
  
"They've been practising. A lot." observed Harry. Ron and Hermione both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Weasley snatches the Quaffle, Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor, flying for the Hufflepuff goal. Passes one Chaser, the second, and the third. She shoots. and scores for Gryffindor, opening the scoring at 10 to 0. Gryffindor still in possession, Babs Parrington of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, manoeuvring for a shoot, ducks a Bludger from Beater Henderson of Hufflepuff, she shoots. scores again. Weasley takes the Quaffle for Gryffindor, ducks a swing from Beater Whitby, reverse pass to Masters. She shoots, Laverne deflects it just in time. Parrington intercepts, and scores again for Gryffindor! They now lead 30-0."  
  
"That's much better." commented Harry. "But I think I'll be seeing a few of the newer players in the League in a few years though."  
  
Ron nodded his agreement as Furlong slipped one past Peter to make it 30- 10.  
  
"Good move by Furlong, but Gryffindor have regained possession, Parrington on a break-away. She shoots. Gryffindor scores again to regain their thirty point lead at forty to ten! Hufflepuff now in possession, Madley has the Quaffle, she dodges Parrington and Weasley, she's lined up for the goal. Oh! She gets a Bludger from behind from Monk and she drops the Quaffle. Gryffindor now in possession, Weasley streaking up the left side. She turns hard, good throw for the goal. Score! Gryffindor are now 50-10. And Hufflepuff have possession."  
  
"This could go on all day if Sonja doesn't catch the Snitch." Hermione observed.  
  
"I know." confirmed Harry. "That's what bothers me, Sonja's still got old demons from her last Hufflepuff game when I was captain. She actually suggested to Nymph that Diggory Clarke, the number two, play this match, Nymph vetoed it on the grounds that she needs to face her problems."  
  
"Tom had a point. But still."  
  
"How are your classes going now Hermione?"  
  
"Better. The Slytherins are still as difficult as ever, but the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are starting to shape up now, even the first years. The Hufflepuffs are still a problem, but it's their skill level more than anything, and they do try."  
  
"A tricky manoeuvre by Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor brings the score level at sixty points each. Hufflepuff are now in possession. Furlong jockeying for position, Parrington and Masters on the intercept, tries to climb above them, drops the Quaffle to Branstone, she shoots and Hufflepuff take the lead at 70-60."  
  
"I think Levant must have been studying a professional team over the Christmas holidays. They were nowhere near this good when Boot was in charge."  
  
"Parrington puts another one away to bring the score to 70-70. Is that the Snitch?"  
  
It was. Sonja and Cauldwell both saw it at the same time, and dived for it. One of the Hufflepuff Beater hit a Bludger in Sonja's direction but it was easily deflected back by Tom. Roger looped behind the second Bludger and hit it in Cauldwell's direction. He dodged it easily, but the manoeuvre cost him precious seconds. "With a nice use of the Plumpton Pass, Seeker Lamina captures the Snitch and Gryffindor win 220-70!" The Gryffindors roared with delight and several of the teachers, including Hermione and Sirius, plus Harry and Ron, joined them.  
  
----  
  
"Exorcised your old demons?" Harry asked Sonja when she entered the Gryffindor Suite a few hours later.  
  
Sonja nodded, "I'm more confident now, and I'm actually looking forward to the final, which I wasn't before."  
  
"Who are you playing anyway?" Harry asked the group.  
  
"Ravenclaw. But they'll have to pull off a miracle to win, even we don't score at all and Sharma catches the Snitch, they'll still be 100 points down. I reckon we've got the Cup in the bag again this year." Tom told Harry confidently.  
  
"You're probably right. But it'll be a good game though."  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
Harry yawned, "I'm for bed. Are you coming Ginny?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "'Night everyone." The other bid them good night and they went into Harry's room, they undressed and got into bed. "I've missed this." Ginny confided as she snuggled into the crook of Harry's right arm.  
  
Harry smiled down at her, and ran his hand through her hair. "I've missed this too. I love you Ginny."  
  
"I love you too Harry. Good night."  
  
"Good night love."  
  
Tired from their long day, the two lovers were asleep almost immediately.  
  
----  
  
Harry and Ron returned to London on the Monday late evening shuttle. Ginny comforted herself with the thought that she would see him in a few weeks anyway when the students had their Easter Holidays. "Besides, I've got plenty of work to do, to take my mind off missing him." she reminded herself and headed back to the castle to get started.  
  
A/N: That's another chapter done and dusted. There aren't too many more to go, probably only three. I've already written a couple of chapters of a new story, Lily Potter and the New Generation, which begins about twelve years after the events of Ginny Weasley and The Boy Who Lived, and tells of the adventures of the Potter and Weasley kids at Hogwarts, they will probably be posted at the same time as this chapter of Ginny. Depending on the reviews I get and whether I can put the time in, it may well be the first in a seven-part anthology.  
  
As always read and review, I do appreciate your comments (though I will rarely change anything because of them) and Bucky, in answer to your question, Ginny is not (as yet) pregnant. However, this will of course change in the not so distant future. 


	9. Chapter 9: Over the Sea to Skye

Chapter 9: Over the Sea to Skye.  
  
"Have you got everything you'll need?" Peter asked Ginny, looking around Ginny's part of the seventh year dorm, checking for anything they left out.  
  
"I've got it all." Her friend assured her. "Beside even if I haven't I can just send Dobby back to get it."  
  
"That's true. Let's get your stuff down to the Entrance Hall. How are you getting down?"  
  
"Worthington's coming up. The Rolls can fit our stuff in better than Harry's Puma."  
  
"Puma? Oh yeah, Harry's car. What time will he be at the gates?"  
  
Ginny checked her watch. "I've got twenty minutes."  
  
"Let's go then. Does Dobby now that he's supposed to bring your stuff down?"  
  
"I told him this morning. He'll be back in about five minutes."  
  
"Well then, let's go upstairs and you can say your goodbyes."  
  
"Sure, it'll only take ten minutes to get down to the gates." Ginny clicked the padlock on her trunk shut and then stood up. Peter walked to the door and opened it, then held it for Ginny to come out. They climbed up the stairs, past the first year dormitories and stopped at the stone door to the Gryffindor Suite. "Corvus." The door slid open and they walked in. The other four members of their group were all waiting. "I'm off now guys." Ginny told them.  
  
"Bye." chorused the four.  
  
"I've left your Easter Eggs with Clingy, Bird's elf. You can get them from her on Sunday."  
  
"Sure. See you in a couple of weeks, Ginny."  
  
"Have fun, but don't forget to study."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Ginny turned and walked back down the stairs, Peter paused, clearly undecided and then sat down in one of the arm chairs and began to read a book that had been lying on a low table beside it.  
  
----  
  
By the time Ginny reached the gates, Hermione and Sirius were waiting for her with Crookshanks and Odin in tow. A few seconds later, Dobby appeared with a pop and piled Ginny's trunk and Mercury's cage. They didn't have long to wait before the gleaming golden Rolls Royce appeared over the brow of the hill and slid to a stop in front of them. Worthington got out and bowed to them, then opened the back door so that Harry and Ron could get out. He stepped back and allowed the two men to greet their friends. Harry embraced Ginny and Ron hugged Hermione tightly, they each held their girlfriends for a few moments and then broke their embrace, Ron and Hermione stepped apart but Harry and Ginny stayed beside each other, one arm around each other's waist.  
  
"Hi Sirius, Hermione. How have you been?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm fine. I've been keeping busy preparing for the exams, of course." Hermione told him.  
  
Sirius grinned, "Things have been busy enough. Not as hard as last year of course, things have been routine for the last few months."  
  
"Sirs, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. Your luggage has been stowed away." Worthington told them. "Would you like to get moving?"  
  
"Certainly Worthington." said Harry, guiding Ginny towards the car. Worthington opened the door. "Dobby, meet us at Chancery House."  
  
"Of course Harry Potter sir." said Dobby and disappeared with a pop. Harry and Ginny got into the car and Sirius, Ron and Hermione followed quickly. Once they were all inside the car, Worthington closed the door behind them and crossed to the driver's door and got in. He started the engine. "Chancery House sir?"  
  
"Yes Worthington." replied Harry. Worthington nodded and they drove off.  
  
----  
  
It was mid-afternoon when they arrived at Chancery House and Mrs Weasley, Penelope, Bill and Fleur were waiting for them. "Arthur and Percy are still at work." Mrs Weasley told them once she'd finished hugging Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Harry nodded. "Shall we get Ginny, Hermione and Sirius settled in Molly, and then you can tell us the news, I've been so busy lately I'm almost as out of touch as they are?"  
  
"Good idea Harry. Follow me everyone. Don't worry about your trunks, Worthington and the house-elves will sort them out."  
  
Harry nodded and led the way to the door behind Mrs Weasley. "How are you doing Bill?" he asked the eldest Weasley.  
  
"Fine. Magical Catastrophes isn't much different to my old Gringotts job, except I can stay at home if I want to." he replied, "How about you?"  
  
"Very busy but fine. I've been working flat out for the last six weeks and then for the three months before that. I've only had one full long weekend off since Christmas. But I wouldn't give it up for anything, or at least it would take something very important."  
  
"I'm sure. I feel the same."  
  
Harry continued to chat with Bill, and later Fleur, until they reached the four friends' rooms on the second floor. "Why don't you get settled in? Dinner will be at six."  
  
Ron and Hermione immediately disappeared into their room; Harry and Ginny lingered for a moment to talk with Sirius and then went into theirs. Dobby had already been in and unpacked Ginny's things and put them in her wardrobe on the left side of the room, so Ginny quickly crossed to it and took out some clean clothes. "I'm going to have a shower Harry. I'd didn't have a chance yesterday or this morning and we had a late Quidditch practice last night." Harry nodded and settled down in the single armchair to wait.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ginny emerged from their small bathroom in a cloud of steam. She was dressed in a faded pair of jeans and Harry's favourite of her Christmas sweaters, the pale blue one she'd got two years before. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap. "Anything you like to tell me Harry?"  
  
"Only that I've really missed you over the last month or so, love." Harry told her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down so that her head rested on his shoulder. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry. I wouldn't mind some help with my revision though. The Invisibility Charm really has me sweating."  
  
"I'll be happy to Ginny. Would you like to come to a game? The game against the Prides is in three days."  
  
"Sure. It is the holidays after all, I can't work all the time."  
  
"Sounds like a good philosophy to me." Harry agreed.  
  
----  
  
Harry and Ginny worked hard on her lessons for the next two days when Harry could spare the time. Ron and Hermione spent most of their time in their time in their room. Harry had a good idea that Ron wasn't helping her with setting the Transfiguration tests and the other work she needed to finish, but he said nothing.  
  
The next day the four friends and Sirius took a Port-Key to Sky with the rest of the Cannons and Harry managed to wrangle them seats in the VIP box for the game.  
  
"Welcome to another exciting game this afternoon, as the Prides take on the favourites for the Cup. the Chudley Cannons!" A young, dark-haired Ministry employee, Ron identified her as Tamara Duncan, announced. "Playing for the visitors are. Furnace, Parker, Gatsby, Potter, Moore, Gerard, aaaaaannnnd CONROY!!!"  
  
"Harry isn't the only new recruit." Ron mused. "Furnace, Parker and Gatsby only joined this season too."  
  
"Playing in purple for Prides today are. Lytle, Samson, McCormack, Hopper, Morton, Franks, aaaaaannnnd FUERTE!" Duncan told them.  
  
The referee, Theo Hunter blew his whistle. "The Quaffle is in the air and they're off. The Prides are in possession, Fuerte with the Quaffle, drops to Morton - intercepted by Conroy. he shoots. A good save by McCormack, and the Prides are back in possession - Franks has the Quaffle, swoops round one Chaser, and a second, he gets hit hard by a Bludger from Furnace and goes down. The Cannons are in possession, Gerard with the Quaffle. passes to Moore. she shoots and scores. The Cannons open the scoring and are still in possession, Conroy with the Quaffle. He's maneuvering for another shot, Lytle sends a Bludger his way, but Parker deflects it. The Cannons score again, they now lead 20-0!"  
  
"What are the Cannons' chances of winning this game?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Pretty good." Ron told her. "They've opened the scoring and the Prides are one of the under-dogs of the League. I don't think they're going to break the Cannons unbroken record this season, especially if big guns like the Bats couldn't manage it."  
  
"A good Porskoff Play by Hopper opens up a hole in the Cannons' defence. Franks takes the shot. and the Prides now trail 10-40. The Cannons are now in possession, Conroy with the Quaffle, streaking towards the Pride goal. He shoots, nice broom save by McCormack. The Cannons still in possession, Moore takes the Quaffle, passes to Conroy, who shoots again. He scores!"  
  
Harry saw a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye. It was the Snitch. Time to cut this game short, he thought and wheeled around, diving sharply downwards. He could see Fuerte closing in too. Faster, Faster, he urged his Firebolt. He was only a few feet away. five. four. he could hear the whistling of the other Seeker's broom just behind him. Got it. He pulled his broom up out of its dive and raised his arm in triumph. "Potter wins a close race to the Snitch and preserves his unbroken record as The Cannons win 200-10."  
  
Harry followed his team back down to the ground and jumped off his broom. What did you think of the game love? he asked Ginny telepathically, through their link.  
  
It wasn't bad Harry. You did well.  
  
Meet me at the main entrance in about an hour-and-a-half. Conroy'll want to give us the usual post-match debriefing and then I need to have a shower and get changed. How about having a look around the island before we head back?  
  
Sounds like a good idea to me Lion, I'll suggest it to Fox, Owl and Padfoot. See you later then.  
  
Love you. Bye. Harry told her as he walked into the changing rooms they had been given when they arrived a few hours earlier. "Hi guys. Good game huh?"  
  
Conroy nodded, and motioned Harry onto one of the benches, "Sit down Harry." He waited until Harry was settled before continuing. "Now that was a fairly good game today people, but we've got to work on our take-offs, take control right from the beginning of the match. We've got a couple of difficult matches still to play and if we lose control of the Quaffle early in the game, even Harry's capture of the Snitch might not pull it back for us."  
  
He continued on that vein for over an hour and then dismissed them. "Have a shower and get of here. The next match isn't for another week, so I'm going to give you a couple of days off. Report for next practice at eight am on Tuesday."  
  
"Thanks Charlie." said Harry, who had already started to unfasten his Quidditch robes. The others echoed his sentiments.  
  
"You're welcome. I know most of you were probably hoping to do something with your family or your partners this weekend, so I thought I'd let you take advantage of the breathing space."  
  
----  
  
About twenty minutes later Harry, feeling refreshed by a warm shower and wearing a clean shirt and jeans under a plain black robe, nodded goodbye to the members of the Quidditch team who were still changing, opened the door and walked out of the changing rooms. After about five minutes of walking through corridors, occasionally ducking to one side to avoid wizards or witches wearing in orange, he finally caught up with Ginny, Sirius, Ron and Hermione and saw they were standing talking to a young black-haired witch. Harry struggled to remember where he'd seen her before. He walked up behind Ginny and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Mmmm. That's okay love." Ginny assured him. "Do you know Tammy?" Harry shook his head, then paused. "You were the commentator weren't you?"  
  
Tammy nodded and held out a hand. Harry shook it. "Tamara Duncan. Most people call me Tammy. I work with your friend Ron at the Quidditch Association Office."  
  
"Do you enjoy it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I do. You won't remember, but I was a Seeker myself once, for Ravenclaw. I left after your first year. It was a shame we never got to play against each other." Harry nodded. "Are you heading back to the mainland today or can you stay for a while?"  
  
"I don't have anything pressing, Conroy just gave us a few days off." admitted Harry. "In fact, I asked Ginny the same thing just after the match." The others agreed with Harry.  
  
Tammy seemed about to ask how he asked Ginny, but said nothing. "That's good, I can show around then if you like? I was born on Skye and my brother Thomas and I still have a house here, though we're staying with friends in London mostly these days."  
  
"That sounds great Tammy." Harry told her, "Would it be possible to drop my stuff off somewhere?"  
  
"Sure. My house is only about half a mile away." Tammy told them and led the way up one of the hills to the west of the stadium.  
  
----  
  
They reached her house about ten minutes later. Harry stowed his broomstick and bag of Quidditch robes in one of her cupboards and then the five of them transfigured their robes and cloaks into Muggle clothing. Though it was April, the day was still quite crisp, so they appreciated the warmth of the heavy overcoats. Tammy showed them out and then locked the door with her wand. "There's a small branch of Gringotts just down by the stadium, do you want to go down and get some money?" Harry nodded and she led the way back down the hill. This time when she reached the bottom, she branched off to the right instead of the left, and took them down a narrow path.  
  
The Gringotts branch was quite small. It had only two desks, each manned by a goblin. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Would it be possible to get some money out of my vault in London?" asked Harry.  
  
"Certainly. Do you have your key?" Harry rummaged around in his pockets for a minute or two and then handled the goblin the small gold key. "Seems in order." He handed a Harry a piece of parchment. "Fill in this please." Harry took the form and glanced at it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry filled in the form and handed it back to the goblin. "How would you like your money Mr Potter?"  
  
"Muggle bank notes please."  
  
The goblin scowled. "Very well." He stepped down off his stool and went to a large wall safe. With a gesture he unlocked it and took out a stack of banknotes. He came back to the counter and handed the stack to Harry. "Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good day then." said the goblin and bowed them out of the bank.  
  
----  
  
The five of them had a good time that afternoon, looking around the island, visiting the tourist stops and shopping in Muggle souvenir shops and clothes stores. Harry was particularly attracted to some thick hand-knit jumpers in one shop and bought two; a maroon and yellow one and a black one for himself; a sky-blue one for Ginny, a dark brown one with gold threads for Ron and a purple one for Hermione. He asked Sirius if he would like one but he declined. He also picked up heavy warm overcoats for himself and Ginny. It'll save us transfiguring wizard clothing if we have to come back up here again. he told her. She nodded.  
  
They stopped off at one of the Muggle pubs for dinner, and Ron had a chance to try Muggle alcohol. "It's not as nice as our kind." he told the others, later as they walked back through the gathering dusk to Tammy's house. "And the effects are a lot worse." he moaned, frowning and massaging his forehead.  
  
"Oh poor ickle Ronniekins." said Ginny, not sounding at all sorry for her brother. "Can't hold his drink eh?"  
  
"I'll get you for that later Ginny." said Ron. "But right now I don't have the energy."  
  
Tammy unlocked the front door of her house. "Can you all Apparate, or do you want to use my fireplace?"  
  
"Thanks." said Sirius, "We'll need to. I can't Apparate and I don't Ron's up to it in his condition."  
  
Harry paused, he really didn't like using the Floo Network. "Sirius, can you manage Ron?"  
  
"Sure Harry, if Hermione'll give me a hand." She nodded and crossed to Sirius' side. Harry and Ginny waited until the other three had stepped into the magical fire and then Apparated away with a pop.  
  
----  
  
A week later, Sirius, Hermione and Ginny left Chancery House again in the Rolls with Worthington in the driving seat, and headed back to Hogwarts. The League Final is in six weeks. Harry told Ginny as they drove off. So by mid June, I'll be free for about three months, so I might come up then. But I'll definitely be up for the Quidditch Cup Final.  
  
I'm counting on it Lion. Ginny replied, See you then. 


	10. Chapter 10: The NEWTs and other things

Chapter 10: The N.E.W.Ts. and other things  
  
The next few weeks flew by for Harry and his friends. Harry was busy squeezing the last few League games in before the League Final, working sixty-hour weeks, and more, again. Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Ginny and her friends were deep into preparing for their exams and of course the last Quidditch game of the season. "And our last game together." Peter reminded them after their final practice. "So let's make it a good one." They all nodded in agreement.  
  
Ginny stood up and moved to the door, she was a bit depressed, Harry hadn't arrived yet and she hadn't heard from him in several days, I hope he's okay, she thought, Maybe he's just too busy to get way. Yeah that's it. I would have heard something if there was anything wrong. But she was still unhappy.  
  
She walked back to the castle ahead of the others and headed straight for Gryffindor Tower, walking quickly through the Common Room and up the girls' staircase. She paused outside her own room and then headed further up the stairs. She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, and she knew that Callie and Vanessa would want to. On the other hand, her friends could read her moods easily by now and would leave her in peace. "Falconidae." she murmured and the door to the Gryffindor Suite slid open.  
  
She walked in, and was just about to cross to her favourite sofa when she sensed someone coming up behind her. The unknown person grabbed her from behind. "Surprise!" he yelled but Ginny didn't clock the familiar voice, instead she reacted instinctively, and using barely remembered lessons, she broke his hold and threw him over her shoulder.  
  
He flew through the air in a flurry of scarlet robes and black hair, twisted in mi-air and landed cat-like on the sofa glaring at Ginny. "If that's the way you're going to welcome me from now on love, maybe I shouldn't come?" Harry asked, completely straight-faced.  
  
"You startled me that's all." Ginny told, smiling as she joined him on the sofa. "I was caught up thinking and."  
  
"Sorry. You can usually sense me around you, so when I saw the chance to sneak up on you, I took it." He shrugged, "I guess it's the honorary Weasley in me. Forgive me?"  
  
Ginny looked at him sternly for a moment. Then she giggled at the horror on his face. "Of course I will Harry. Always." Harry shifted so he was in a more comfortable position and Ginny lay down against him in her usual position, her head resting on his chest and her arms around him. Harry curled one arm around her and they lay there for a while, just enjoying each other's closeness, the only movement was Harry's hand stroking Ginny's hair.  
  
After a few minutes, Ginny broke the silence. "So how have you been Harry? You haven't written to me in weeks."  
  
Harry stopped smiling, "Sorry Ginny, I know you expect letters regularly, but." he paused, and sighed, "Lately all I've had time for lately is eating and sleeping, and not as much of that as I'd like." he added. "Conroy's been running us ragged. Now he's got a shot at the League Cup and Europe next session he doesn't want anything to go wrong. Although his players passing out from lack of sleep during the game could qualify."  
  
Ginny looked up at him, concerned. "You haven't?"  
  
Harry grinned, then sobered up. "Not yet. None of us have. But we can't keep this up Gin. I was on my broom for 72 hours last week, and it would've been the same this week, but I managed to persuade Conroy to give me to- night and tomorrow off, Sunday too of course, that's the one day we don't work. I've got a match Tuesday afternoon though, so I have to be back for practice on Monday."  
  
"Who are you playing?" asked Peter who had just come in with Tom, Roger and Sonja close behind.  
  
"The Falcons. I hope it goes better than our last couple of matches. We almost lost the Wasps game, the Wasps' Chasers were a lot more on the ball than ours were. It's the lack of sleep catching up with us. We drew 170- 170. And we lost the Wanders game 260-180. Mark knocked Carrie out at the beginning of the game and she didn't wake up 'till three days later. We're still playing the reserve Keeper, and probably will be until the Final."  
  
"But you'll be in the Final?" Ginny insisted.  
  
Harry nodded. "As long as we win or draw one of our last two games, against Puddlemere or Falmouth, we're through, unless the Arrows win against the Catapults and the Bats. In which case we need to win one or draw both."  
  
"You confident?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Three good nights of sleep and I'll be back to normal, I'm pretty sure the others will be too. I'm looking forward to your game tomorrow though."  
  
Tom frowned, "Yeah. I'm worried though. I can't shake the feeling that Ravenclaw have a surprise up their sleeves for us tomorrow."  
  
"It'll have to be a damn good one." Harry reassured him, "You're 250 points up. I don't see how they can get any edge that'll over come that. Not with the strength of your side. You'll be playing the main team, I take it?"  
  
Tom nodded, "A last hurrah before most of us leave."  
  
"Well don't worry about it." Harry told him, "You'll find out soon enough. Have some fun tonight. Get an early night and do your best. That's my advice."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
----  
  
"Hi everybody, and welcome to the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup Final. For the second time in two seasons, defending champions Gryffindor will be facing RAVENCLAW! For Gryffindor today for the last time we have. Weasley, Parrington, Masters, Falco, Lamina, Monk, and AQUANIS!" Half the stadium erupted in cheers, while the Slytherins booed. "For Ravenclaw. Gorman, Dirking, Swift, Quirke, Lacey, Peach and SHARMA!" announced Ward.  
  
Charlie strode out onto the pitch, his black and white robes swirling around, he kicked open the box and blew his whistle hard. "The Quaffle is in the air and they're off. Weasley of Gryffindor, with the Quaffle. flying fast for the Ravenclaw goal, ducks a Bludger from Peach, which is send back his way by Monk. She shoots, saved by Quirke. Ravenclaw in possession, Swift has the Quaffle, passes to Gorman she shoots, saved by Falco and Gryffindor are in possession, Parrington with the Quaffle."  
  
"That Cup's going to have a Gryffindor's name on it again this year, for the fifth year running." predicted Harry. Hermione nodded. "It does look like it."  
  
"Dirking scores for Ravenclaw and they know lead 20-0!" announced Ward, "Gryffindor in possession, Weasley with the Quaffle, passes to Masters. Weasley continues towards the Ravenclaw goal. Masters, passes to Parrington. She's speeding after Weasley, ducks a Bludger, passes to Weasley, she shoots and Gryffindor narrow the gap at 10-20!"  
  
"That's better." said Harry, he sat there in silence for a few minutes, then spoke again. "I think Bird must have ignored my advice to get some sleep last night. It's not like her to let goals through." At that moment Swift slipped another one passed her to make 60-20 for Ravenclaw. "I don't what she's playing at."  
  
Out on the pitch, Tom was wondering the same thing. He intercepted a Bludger that was flying towards Ginny, and whacked it back at the Beater who had sent it in her direction, Ginny nodded gratefully to him and then manoeuvred past Quirke to put another one through for Gryffindor. Swift snatched the Quaffle as it came through and started for the other goal, but a Bludger sent his way by Tom rattled him long enough for Babs to snatch it and put another one through. "Gryffindor put through a double whammy and are now only thirty points behind at forty to seventy." The game went on for another hour with the scoring remaining fairly even, then at about ninety minutes into the game, with the score at 130-160 in Ravenclaw's favour, Tom shouted a message to the rest of his team as Ginny snagged the Quaffle as it fell through one of their hoops. "Let's pull it back guys. Show me a Charlie Chevron!"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry. "Yep, you guessed it, it's one of Conroy's moves. He showed it to Ginny when she was down for Easter."  
  
All the team, apart from Peter and Sonja, flew into a upside-down 'V'- formation and flew towards the Ravenclaw goal, two of the Ravenclaw Chasers met them coming the other way. Ginny rose up and allowed them to meet Tom and Roger, she snatched the Quaffle from Swift as he spin out of the way and then was flattened by a Bludger to the stomach from Roger, then passed it back to Jane.  
  
"Swift goes down and Gryffindor are still heading for the Ravenclaw end. Gorman is trying to circle around to capture the Quaffle from Masters. Too late, she's passed it to Parrington, Parrington shoots and scores. Weasley gets the Quaffle, passes it to Masters she shoots, and scores again. Quirke gets the Quaffle, nice long throw there, intercepted by Gorman who's heading up the pitch fast with Masters in hot pursuit. She shoots and scores, Ravenclaw now lead 170-130!"  
  
"It's not too much of a problem yet." Harry told Hermione, who was beginning to look a little concerned for her old House's chances. "Even if they lose the match, unless Ravenclaw can pull a hundred points ahead before they catch the Snitch, Gryffindor still get the Cup. Although it's not as much of a victory." he admitted, his friend nodded grimly.  
  
"Weasley scores. Gryffindor are now only ten points behind. Wait! Is that the Snitch?!" shouted Ward.  
  
It was. And Lacey was a lot closer to it than Sonja was. Cursing, Sonja bent low on her old Comet 260 broom to it's fastest possible speed and sped after it. Tom noticed her out of the corner of his eye, She's not gong to make it, he thought, not unless I do something. He sped after the Bludgers that was trying to catch up to Ginny, and whacked it as hard as he could in Lacey's direction. She dodged it and Sharma knocked it away before it could come around for another pass, but it gave Sonja enough time to catch up to the Snitch and grab it. "Lamina gets the Snitch again! Gryffindor wins the match by 310 to 170 and they secure the Cup for another year."  
  
----  
  
"Good teamwork." Harry told the older members of the team when he caught up with them at the victory party in the Common Room a couple of hours later. "One thing though Sonja, if I were you I'd get a better broom. It doesn't have to be the best, although a Firebolt or a Nimbus 2500 would make things a lot easier for you, one of the newer Cleansweeps or a slightly older Nimbus would be okay."  
  
"I know Harry." admitted Sonja, taking a slug from the bottle of Butterbeer in her hand. "I've asked my parents for another broom for my birthday in August. I'll have it for the new season."  
  
"Good. Whose going to be Captain next year?" Harry asked.  
  
Tom shrugged. "Don't know. Sonja doesn't want to. probably Babs or Jane, they've got the most experience. It'll be up to Professor Black and the team."  
  
"I'm sure they'll do fine. Between my old reserve team and your new recruits, they've got a strong foundation, and most of them did well in the first Ravenclaw game. But I'd ride Eric pretty hard. He's got a lot to learn." Sonja nodded.  
  
Ginny walked up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi Harry. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh. Quidditch. I was just wondering about what's going to happen next year when you and most of the gang have left." He told her, taking the large plate of food she offered him. He walked over to one of the big soft chairs and prodded Emma Dobbs, a fifth year, who was sitting in it. She looked up and then realising Harry wanted to sit down, she stood up and went to sit on an empty piece of carpet nearby with her friends, Natalie and Eric.  
  
Harry sank down into the chair and put his plate on one of the broad arms. He patted his lap; Ginny smiled and joined him, shifting her position until she was resting comfortably, her head tucked under his chin, his free arm around her waist. She put her own plate down on the floor and picked a piece of chicken off Harry's plate.  
  
"Open your mouth." she told him. Harry obeyed, nipping her finger playfully as she released it. Ginny giggled and picked up another piece of food. This went on for about ten minutes, then Harry put his hand over the nearly empty plate. "Enough. It's your turn now." He took a swig of Butterbeer and then took a mini-sausage roll off his plate and fed it to her.  
  
They continued with the game for about another forty minutes until both their plates were empty. They walked over to the table where Dobby and Clingy had set up the buffet table, got a couple more Butterbeers each and then went back to their chair.  
  
By about midnight, everyone had had enough food and drink, and at Peter's insistence, they headed up to bed.  
  
"It's been a great day." said Ginny to Harry as she snuggled down next to him in his bed.  
  
"That it has love. That it has."  
  
----  
  
When Ginny woke on Monday morning Harry had already left. She gathered up her stuff and carried it down to her own room. Then she silently crept out of the room again, trying not to wake Callie and Vanessa who were still sleeping.  
  
It was only six am, so Ginny decided to go back up to the Suite for a while and read, her friends wouldn't be up for at least another hour. Clingy had already lit the fire in the hearth, so Ginny curled up on one of the sofas and cracked open the copy of Out of Sight, Out of Mind she'd found in the Hogwarts' Library. When Peter rose about an hour and a half later, they headed down to breakfast together.  
  
"Did Harry get off okay?" Tom asked as the two women sat down with their friends near the top of the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"I think so." replied Ginny, helping herself to some bacon as she spoke. "He'd already gone when I woke up this morning."  
  
"Last Defence lesson today." observed Tom. "Who's confident about the exam?"  
  
Peter and Roger both were. Ginny hesitated for a moment before replying. "I'm not sure. The theory paper, yeah I'm confident about that. But I'm not so sure about the practical, I've a feeling that Remus has something challenging planned."  
  
Her friends nodded. "You could be right. You'll do fine Ginny. Besides, you've got your subjects, Potions'll be a breeze for you, and you're pretty good at Charms."  
  
Ginny nodded, and then glanced at her watch. "We'd better go. We've got DADA in ten minutes and we won't want to be late." The others nodded and rose as a group to follow them, by the time they reached the door they were joined by three of their classmates: Callie, Colin and Vanessa.  
  
----  
  
Three days later, Ginny and the rest of the seventh began their final exams. Colin, Ginny, Tom and Roger's first exams were Potions in the afternoon; Peter and the other two boys had Transfiguration in the morning and Callie and Vanessa had Divination the next day. Both exams went without a hitch and all ten Gryffindors were pleased with themselves. Most of the later exams went fine too, it wasn't until their last exam that a problem arose.  
  
Harry was returning to the Eyrie after a long days practice. He was just about to unlock his front door and go in, when he felt a surge of panic through his link to Ginny. Mare, what's wrong? he asked urgently. What's wrong? He got no response but he could feel her fear through the link. He sent a wave of concern and strength back through and then swiftly unlocked the door.  
  
He ran into the house and dumped his kit in his bedroom. Then he scribbled a quick note to Ron on the kitchen pad and disappeared with a pop. He reappeared in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. He looked around to see if he could see any familiar faces. Everything looked fine, though the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall beside it were empty for now. Mare. Can you hear me? Still no response, but he could sense that she was in Gryffindor Tower. He dashed up the stairs, taking them three at a time.  
  
Within minutes he reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?"  
  
"Quadrans Muralis?" The portrait stayed closed. Harry swore. Padfoot. I need the password to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
You know I can't tell you Lion. You're not a student anymore.  
  
Dammit, Sirius! Ginny's up there practically falling apart from something, I have to get to her!"  
  
Okay, I guess I can stretch it this once. The password is Coma Berenices.  
  
Harry thanked Sirius and told the Fat Lady the password. Reluctantly, she moved to one side and allowed him to enter. Harry scanned the Common Room, although he could sense her inside the Tower, she wasn't there. Ignoring several of the Gryffindors, including the Creeveys who tried to get his attention, he rushed up the girls' stair. When he reached the seventh year dorm, he listened at it. There was no sound inside, he turned and hurried up the stairs again. He muttered the password to the trick wall, and it opened. The gang, Hermione and Charlie were clustered around one of the sofas, Ginny was sitting on it and she was crying.  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry asked, frowning. She didn't say anything. He turned to Charlie, "What happened?"  
  
"Ginny had the DADA practical exam today. It didn't go well." he told him, Hermione told up as Harry slid onto the sofa beside Ginny.  
  
He put her arm around her and reached around so he could her hand. "What happened Ginny? What went wrong?"  
  
It was a while before Ginny said anything. She looked up at Harry, tears in her eyes. "I screwed up Harry." He wiped under her eyes. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"I panicked. The exam was in a FogDome - you know, the glass domes that are filled with steam, so you can hardly see what's around you when you're inside and the people outside can't see a thing." Harry nodded, both in confirmation and to prod her to continue. "When I got in there, I lit my wand to try and see better. Then something loomed out of the steam. long, slithery. It was only a Naga Demon, really.."  
  
"Only.?" said Harry incredulously.  
  
"Anyway. I thought it was a Basilisk. I panicked and dropped my wand. I barely managed to avoid its first lunge. I couldn't see my wand anywhere. so I panicked and transformed. When it lunged again, I reared and kicked it in the head. I stove in its skull, but when it fell it trapped me underneath."  
  
"Too bad. I think you did okay though. your tactic was unusual, but Naga Demons are pretty tough, that was probably one of your best bets to take it out anyway. Remus might mark you down for panicking but you should pass. After all, you did take it out." Harry told her. "Take a breather and get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning." He patted her on the back. Padfoot?  
  
What is it Lion? Have you calmed down yet?  
  
Sort of. Mare had her DADA practical this aftermoon. It was inside a FogDome. Moony pit her against a Naga Demon. She freaked out.  
  
I don't blame her. I don't think I could have kept my cool, and I don't have her history. In fact I think I might have a little word with Moony about it. I take it you'd like to stay at Hogwarts tonight?  
  
Yeah, if that'd be okay? I have a game tomorrow afternoon but I'd like to. I think Mare needs me right now.  
  
Sure. See you at breakfast.  
  
Yeah, bye.  
  
"Dobby. Could you get us something to eat? I'm starving and I doubt Ginny has either." Hermione and Peter both shook their heads.  
  
"Of course Harry Potter sir. Dobby will go immediately." replied the tiny creature and disappeared with a loud pop.  
  
After Harry had a good meal and had urged Ginny to eat something, Peter helped him carry her to the big bed in the Head Boy's Room. Then Harry undressed and slipped in beside her, rocking her until she fell asleep.  
  
----  
  
When Harry woke up the next day it was to find Ginny in a much better frame of mind. "You're feeling better then?" he asked her, as they got dressed. Ginny nodded. "What are your plans for today?"  
  
Ginny though for a minute, "I really don't know Harry." she admitted. "I'm in limbo until the exam results come out; no schoolwork, no Quidditch practice, nothing."  
  
"I could ask Sirius if you could come down to London to see the League Final against the Arrows this afternoon?"  
  
"I'd like that. Will Ron be there?"  
  
Harry nodded. "He's commentating. Madame Gordon's ill, so he's filling in."  
  
"Let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving. I ate almost nothing yesterday because nerves."  
  
"I know what you mean. I have to struggle to eat before a big event." Harry offered her his arm and she took it. They walked out of the room and down the stairs. They didn't meet any of their friends on the stairway but Colin approached them as they emerged into the Common Room. "Hi Harry. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Personal business." answered Harry. "How are you Colin?"  
  
"Fine Harry. I got a letter from Bill Libels at the Daily Prophet, he's the managing editor you know?" Harry nodded. He'd had dealings with Libels himself, he was a good editor, but Harry didn't trust him, not after the Rita Skeeter affair. "Well, he's offered me a job at the Prophet as a staff photographer, isn't that great Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, that's great Colin. Would you excuse us? Ginny and I need to get some breakfast."  
  
"Sure Harry. Will I see you later?"  
  
"Maybe. Bye Colin."  
  
"Bye Harry." Colin replied as Harry and Ginny climbed through the Portrait Hole.  
  
"I wish he'd grow up." grumbled Harry as they walked down the main stair to the Entrance Hall. "I hate it when he looks at me with that 'deer in the headlights' look."  
  
Ginny nodded. "It's difficult for him Harry. I understand what it's like for him, when he's around you. Merlin knows, I used to be worse myself." Harry nodded, grinning. "But unlike me, he only really knows the things that have made you famous, he doesn't know you. He'll probably find another hero eventually."  
  
"Have you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course not." Ginny told him, pushing open the door to the Great Hall. "You'll always be my hero Harry."  
  
"Thanks love. That means a lot to me."  
  
They walked in companionable silence for a while until they reached the Great Hall. Ginny pushed open the door and they went in. "Feeling better now Ginny?" asked Peter as they sat down. Emma Dobbs moved down to make room for Harry.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny told her friend, helping herself to some food. "Harry was a great comfort."  
  
Harry helped himself to a little food, once he'd finished he sat back and glanced at the Staff Table. The person he was looking for wasn't there. Padfoot?  
  
Hi Lion. Is Mare better?  
  
A little. But I think she needs a distraction.  
  
Probably. What did you have in mind?  
  
It's the League Final this afternoon; I'd like to take Mare down to watch it. She doesn't have anything else to do. Would it be okay?  
  
Yeah sure. What about Bird, Nymph or Simia?  
  
I was just going to make it a day for me and Ginny.  
  
That's fine. Harry told Ginny the good news, then contacted Dobby and asked him to pack a few of Ginny's things in a small bag.  
  
An hour later, they Apparated out of Hogwarts and were on their way for London.  
  
A/N: Please R/R. 


	11. Chapter 11: Cannons for the Cup!

Chapter 11: Cannons for the Cup!  
  
"Harry. Am I glad to see you!" exclaimed Ron as they reappeared in Harry and Ron's living room at the Eyrie. "I was worried. I know you left a note but."  
  
He stopped as Harry held up his hand for silence. "Ron, enough. I get the picture. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you but I felt I needed to leave immediately."  
  
"That's okay Harry. What was wrong?"  
  
Ginny, who had been silent since they arrived, and had quietly sat down on the room's only sofa, replied. "It was me."  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?" asked Ron, looking at her searchingly.  
  
Ginny nodded. "I had my last exam yesterday afternoon. Practical DADA. It. could have gone better."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well. I freaked out, dropped my wand, did a reflexive transformation into my Animagus form and cracked the monster's head open, that I was supposed to be cursing."  
  
"Ouch. You're right. It could have gone better, but I'm sure you'll pass." Ron assured her. "What was the monster by the way?"  
  
"A Naga Demon." replied Harry with a sigh.  
  
"A Naga Demon! I'm going to kill that werewolf!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Whoa. Slow down Ron. I'm sure he meant well. But Sirius's is going to have some strong words with him today."  
  
"He'd better."  
  
"I'd better get down to the stadium. We've got a last strategy session before the match. Ginny could you say with Ron?" Ginny nodded. "Ron, if I Apparate over with Conroy and Callie, can you drive Ginny over later?"  
  
"Sure. See you after lunch."  
  
"Bye." Harry gave Ginny a quick hug and a goodbye kiss, ducked into his room for his Quidditch robes, casting a quick Cleaning Charm on them, before heading out the door.  
  
----  
  
"I'll go and see if I can find Harry. I'd like to wish him luck." Ginny told Ron as he stopped the car as close as possible to the stadium. Ron nodded, then they got out and locked the doors. When they got within sight of the stadium, Ginny noticed two wizards wearing the uniform of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad were guarding the door. Ginny glanced sideways at Ron and raised her eyebrows.  
  
Ron sighed, "I know. There was an attempt to disrupt the Arrows v Bats game on Saturday, and Peter McGill, the Bats Seeker got taken out, and the Arrows buried them 300-90. So they've stepped up security for today to try and make sure it doesn't happen again." He walked briskly up to the gate. "Good afternoon."  
  
"Afternoon sir." replied one of the Hit Wizards, instantly recognising Ron. "You're commentating today sir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very good sir." He turned to Ginny, "Could I see your ticket please miss?"  
  
Ginny fished the universal entry pass Harry had given her before the Prides' match out of one of the pockets of her robes and handled it to him. The wizard nodded and handed it back. "Very good miss." He turned to his partner. "Open the door."  
  
His partner opened the door for them and they were able to slip inside. "I'll see you in the Top Box in twenty minutes Ron." Ginny told her brother. "The game doesn't start for another half-an-hour." Ron nodded his agreement and she ran off to try and find the players' changing rooms where she knew Harry would probably be by now.  
  
Ginny found the Cannons' changing room without too much trouble. There was another Hit Wizard guarding the door. Ginny recognised him, it was Danny Burdock, one of the Ministry wizards that had been assigned to guard Hogwarts after the Hogsmeade and London attacks. "Hi Burdock, how's it going?"  
  
"Fine Miss Weasley. Here to see Mr Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sirius gave me some time off." Ginny told him. "Is he there?"  
  
Burdock nodded. He opened the door and called into the changing room. "Potter, your girlfriend's here to see you!"  
  
"Send her in!" shouted Harry from inside. The Hit Wizard nodded and stepped aside to let Ginny go in.  
  
Inside the changing room, Ginny could see that the team were still getting changed. "I can come back." she offered. Conroy shook his head. "It's okay Ginny. You can stay. Harry's over there." he told her pointing to the back off the room. Ginny nodded and allowed Conroy to return to his conversation with three other people in Cannons' orange, Ginny recognised two of them as Cannons' Keeper Julia Gatsby and Cal Duceus, the teams' mediwizard, the third a large curl-haired man who looked as though he could be Jewish, she didn't recognise. She went over to Harry, who hadn't finished changing himself and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Ginny. Did you have a good morning?" he asked, reaching for his short orange robe and slipping it on. Ginny nodded and sat down on the bench. "Who's that with Conroy, Duceus and Kitten?"  
  
"That's Greg Goldstein, he's our Reserve Keeper. Conroy hasn't decided whether to let Kitten play yet. Duceus doesn't like the idea, but I think she'll persuade him." Harry told her, as he strapped on one of his boots and picked up the other. "Any problems getting in?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "The guards were a surprise but the pass you gave me got me past them."  
  
"Good." Harry replied. "Are you still worried about that exam? Sirius called me about hour ago, he's had a talk with Remus about it."  
  
"Not really Harry." Ginny assured him, "I guess there's not much I can do about it now. So there's not much point in worrying. I'm just going to enjoy the game."  
  
"Well, it should be one hell of game." said Gary Gerard, one of the Chasers. "The last time we played them, there was no score until Harry caught the Snitch."  
  
"Well this time we'll do better." declared Conroy turned out of the huddle he was in. Behind him Gatsby reached for her Quidditch robes. "We're going to make a good showing today. Remember, this is the last game of the season."  
  
"Duh, we know. it's the Final." commented Furnace.  
  
"I know that, Ryan." snapped Conroy. "We've got the best shot at the Cu, the Cannon's have had in decades and I don't want to screw it up. So do whatever you can to score." Callie and Gerard nodded. "Ryan, Parker, keep those Bludgers off our backs. We cannot afford a repeat of the Wanderers game, if we lose our Keeper they could bury us."  
  
"I'll be careful Charlie." said Gatsby reassuringly. The two Beaters nodded grimly. "Don't worry Charlie. We beat them last time after all."  
  
"I know." Conroy glanced at his watch. "Two minutes to game time."  
  
"I'd better go." said Ginny, standing up. Harry stood up too and gave her a quick hug and a kiss. "See you after the game."  
  
"Good luck." Ginny called over her shoulder.  
  
"WE SHALL CONQUER!!!" yelled the team.  
  
Sounds like Roger was right. Ginny observed as she made her to the stairway leading to the Top Box. She flashed her pass at the Hit Wizard and the Quidditch Association official at the door. They let her past and she slipped into the spare seat beside Ron. "How's Harry and the team?"  
  
"Fine." Ginny told him. "Conroy's doing an 'Oliver Wood'."  
  
Ron grinned, then picked up his magicked microphone as the players walked onto the pitch. "Welcome everyone to the Final of the 1999-2000 British and Irish Quidditch League Cup. This year, the Appleby Arrows take on CHUDLEY CANNONS!!!"  
  
The stadium erupted in cheers. Careful brother, your bias is showing.  
  
Shut up Mare.  
  
"Playing for the visitors are. Furnace, Parker, Gatsby, Potter, Moore, Gerard, aaaaaannnnd CONROY!!!" The orange-clad fans cheered even louder.  
  
"The Arrows line up today is. Crater, Shostakova, Fontana, Rage, MacDougan, Morse, aaaaaannnnd BARTON!"  
  
Good luck Lion.  
  
Thanks Mare.  
  
"The Quaffle is in the air. and they're off. Cannons in possession, Conroy with the Quaffle heading for the Arrows goal. passes to Gerard, he shoots, saved by Barton. The Arrows are in possession, Crater has the Quaffle, dodges Moore, ducks a Bludger from Furnace and shoots. Cannons take possession, Moore with the Quaffle, passes Conroy, he shoots, saved again by Barton. Shostakova of the Arrows in possession, trying to get a shot, blocked by Parker, she drops the Quaffle, Gerard takes it for the Cannons. The Cannons score! Gerard scores for the Cannons and they now lead 10-0 and are still in possession, Conroy with the Quaffle."  
  
Harry wiped his forehead, blinking to keep the sweat from his eyes. The day was a little warm for his liking and the unruly thatch of hair that was plastered to his head wasn't helping any.  
  
"Conroy scores again for the Cannons, they now lead 20-0!" announced Ron. "Crater gets the Quaffle for the Arrows, and is speeding up the pitch, ducks one Bludger and a Chaser and shoots. Good save there by Gatsby. Looks like her recent injuries haven't diminished her obvious skill. The Cannons in possession. the Arrows in possession. Shostakova shoots, and scores for the Arrows, they know trail 10-20!"  
  
The next forty minutes were a display of Quidditch at its finest. The two teams were relatively evenly matched and after forty-five minutes they were tied. 30-30.  
  
"Good Porskoff Play by Shostakova and she's got a good chance here.. She shoots and scores! The Arrows now lead 40-30 and the Cannons are in possession. Conroy with the Quaffle, passes to Gerard. Gerard gets hit hard by a Bludger and goes down. Crater, for the Arrows, intercepts the Quaffle and takes a shot! She makes it and the Arrows now lead by twenty points at 50-30."  
  
This is not going well, thought Harry. I need to finish this and fast. Where the hell is it? He began searching intently for the Snitch. Then minutes later, after Conroy and Shostakova had both scored for their team he spotted it. Fluttering about two hundred yards away. He turned his broomstick and flew as fast as he could to avoid it. "Looks like Potter has spotted the Snitch, yes he has. He's speeding towards it, Morse not far behind."  
  
Harry was only about twenty yards from the Snitch when his broom bucked hard. Not this again, he thought. I do not need this right now. "What is Potter doing, he seems to have lost control of his broom?" I have. The Snitch was tantalisingly close, and the Arrows Seeker was only seconds behind him. Harry tried to turn his broom back on course, but it wouldn't turn. A particularly violent jerk nearly unseated him. Actually I might be able to use that.  
  
When the next jerk came, Harry turned with it, so he was dangling from his broom. "What's he doing now, it looks risky?" It is. Muttering a prayer, Harry flung his weight backwards and then forwards, so that he spun around his broom as he reached the apex of his swing he let go and flew through the air. He just managed to grab the Snitch as he flew past it and then landed cat-like on the sandy ground near the Cannons goal. "After an amazing piece of acrobatics, Harry Potter catches the Snitch for the Cannons and they win the game and the Cup with a score of 200-60!"  
  
Fox, this is Lion. Get the stadium locked down now. Someone tried to put a Hurling Hex on my broom. Harry told his friend, then used a Summoning Charm to bring his Firebolt to him. Once he had caught the Snitch it had started acting normally again.  
  
Already on it Lion.  
  
Ginny glowed with pride as Harry flew towards the rest of the Cannons and joined them in a victory circuit of the stadium, before stopping at the Top Box to receive the Cup. They lined up in a three-two-two formation with Conroy in front, flanked by Furnace and Parker, then the other two Chasers behind them with Harry and Gatsby bringing up the rear.  
  
----  
  
An hour later, Harry and the rest of the team along with Ron, Ginny, Goldstein and the Hill brothers, who played Chaser for the reserve team, were in the middle of a loud and enthusiastic victory party when Harry sensed two familiar presences in his flat downstairs. He glanced at Ron and Ginny, they had sensed them too. I wonder what Owl and Padfoot want? asked Ginny curiously.  
  
I don't know. confessed Harry, But we'd better go down and find out.  
  
Ron nodded and knocked back the last dregs of fire-whiskey in his glass and put it back on one of the tables. Harry went over to where Conroy and Gatsby were sitting. "Conroy?"  
  
"Yes Harry?" asked the Cannons Captain looking up at him.  
  
"Something's come up. We've got to go."  
  
"Okay. I'll be in touch soon about practice for next season." Harry nodded and headed for the door, Ron and Ginny slotted in neatly behind him.  
  
Less than a minute later, the three friends were downstairs and Harry quickly unlocked their front door, then lead the way into the living room, Sirius and Hermione were waiting for them there. "What's up Sirius? Is there a problem with the exam results?" asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Everything's fine on that front Ginny, don't worry. You'll get your results at the end of next week as normal."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I've got something to tell you all, well Ron really, but I think you and Harry deserve to know before anyone else does too, and I didn't want to tell you in a letter, so." she paused.  
  
"What? What do you want to tell me, us?" asked Ron urgently.  
  
"Ginny isn't the only one looking for results at the minute Ron. And I've got mine."  
  
"What sort of results. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong Ron." Hermione assured him, "I'm pregnant."  
  
----  
  
After that announcement, Ron stood speechless for a while. "When. When did you find out?"  
  
"Two hours ago. I immediately decided I wanted to come down in person to tell you. Sirius was coming down here to see you soon anyway, so he offered to come with me."  
  
"How long are you staying?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Not long. We have to be back at Hogwarts in two days." replied Sirius. "Minerva and Lauren have been covering our classes."  
  
"Lauren. Lauren." Harry tried to remember where he'd heard the name, then he remembered. "Lauren Crawford. Remus' date at the Ball?"  
  
"Yep. That's the one." confirmed Sirius. "She's quite the Potions Mistress, I'm surprised she doesn't do it as a job."  
  
"Maybe she thinks it'd be too tame." suggested Ginny, "She does normally work as a Curse-Breaker after all."  
  
"True."  
  
Harry yawned. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm whacked, so I'm off to bed. See you in the morning. Coming Ginny?" His girlfriend nodded and followed him out of the room, Harry caught Sirius' eye and then looked first at Ron, then Hermione and jerked his head towards the door. Getting the hint, the Potions Master and former Marauder excused himself to Ron and Hermione and followed Harry and Ginny to the door.  
  
Ginny got Sirius some things he'd need for his stay and then joined Harry in their bedroom. "Ron and Hermione. Parents. I wonder what Mum's going to say."  
  
"Probably not a lot." suggested Harry. "They are adults after all. I'm just surprised that she got pregnant before you did, that's all."  
  
"Yeah. Well I use protection charms or the Prophylaxis Potion any time we make love Harry. I've a feeling Hermione doesn't."  
  
"True. Well, our time will come. When we're both ready."  
  
"Yeah. When we're both ready." repeated Ginny, as she drifted off to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12: Harry's Project

Chapter 12: Harry's Project.  
  
When Harry rose early the next morning, Sirius was already in the kitchen, looking through the cupboards for something to eat. "I have to get up early because of Quidditch practice. What's your excuse?" Harry asked him, sitting down at the scrubbed pine dinning table and regarding him.  
  
"Well I am the Deputy Headmaster of one of the premier wizarding schools in the world." Sirius pointed out, "And as Albus once to told me; 'The earlier you get up, the problems you find.'" He grinned as Harry regarded him sceptically. "Okay, okay. You caught me, I was never one to sleep late. Even when I was at Hogwarts. So anyway, how have you been Harry?"  
  
"Fine. The Quidditch season's been. gruelling, to say the least. Next year's going to be even tougher. The qualifying rounds for the European Championships starts in three months, and that's on top of my Cannons commitments." Harry sighed and took another slug of his juice. "I guess it's just the price I have to pay. What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I've had it easy this year." Sirius admitted, "I heard from Percy yesterday."  
  
"And.?" asked Harry, nervously.  
  
"The last travel permit has come through. Stage One is complete."  
  
"Good, and Stage Two?"  
  
"Neville seemed pretty confident he's secured us a building last time I heaerd from him. He just needs the funds to pay for the purchase and the re- decorating. I told Molly and she's agreed to help."  
  
"Good."  
  
"When do you think we should make the announcement?"  
  
"Not yet. Soon though."  
  
"What announcement?" asked Ginny, she'd just come in and heard the tail end of their conversation.  
  
"Just a project Sirius and a couple of our friends are working on for me. It's a surprise."  
  
"For me?" asked Ginny, sitting down beside Harry. Harry shook his head. "Not really, I'll tell you once everything's in place. That reminds me, have you decided what you're going to do after you leave Hogwarts?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "I've got a couple of ideas, Libby Raries over at Obscurus has offered me a deal on a book proposal I sent her a month ago."  
  
"What's it about?" Harry asked, curiously.  
  
"You actually." admitted Ginny, "The working title is The Reality of Harry Potter. But it doesn't have the right ring to it. Not to worry, I'm sure one'll come to me."  
  
Harry smiled warmly at her, "I'm so proud of you. You know that don't you?"  
  
"I'm glad you are Harry. You're okay with the subject matter?"  
  
Harry paused for a moment, considering it, then nodded. "Someone needs to right the story. The story of the real me, faults and all - Not this sugar- coated, melodramatic, next down from God, image that people have of me, but the real me the one that makes mistakes, gets things wrong and occasionally wishes that he could just be a ordinary guy."  
  
Ginny sat there, struck dumb for a second, then frowned, "Are you sure you don't mind? I'll give it up if you want me to?"  
  
"No. I wouldn't do that to you Ginny. It obviously means a lot to you, and I can't think of a better person for people to hear it from than you, my love." He reached over and took her hand, "I mean it, really." "Thanks Harry. I'm glad you're okay with it." said Ginny.  
  
"Where are you getting your material from?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, obviously I'm going to include my own memories of our time together, you've told me a lot about what you did before we became friends. My brothers have filled in quite a few gaps as well, and then of course there's Hermione's diary."  
  
"Hermione keeps a diary?"  
  
"Yep. Totally Muggle of course and thoroughly checked for curses, jinxes and possession by evil dark wizards." Ginny said wryly.  
  
"That sounds like our Hermione alright." confirmed Harry.  
  
"Sirius and Remus even told me something of your time with your parents, before they died."  
  
"Sounds like it's going to be a well rounded book. How much detail are you going to put in it about. us."  
  
"Only as much as the public needs to Harry, don't worry." Ginny assured him. "So what's this new project of yours? And why can't I know about it?"  
  
"It's not that you, can't, know about it. I'd just rather keep quiet about it until everything's finalised."  
  
"Okay. I guess I can live with that. Maybe. So who does know?"  
  
"A few Ministry officials, here and in the other ministries. Griphook, one of the Gringotts goblins. The Council. your mother, Bill, Neville, Sirius, probably Remus." Sirius nodded.  
  
"Okay. Stop right there." said Ginny, slight annoyed now. "Neville knows what it's about and I don't?"  
  
"The only people that know, apart from maybe your mother and Remus, know because they are essential to the project." Harry replied. Ginny was still scowling, she wasn't convinced. "Okay, I guess it could do any harm to let you in on it. I'll be going public pretty soon anyway."  
  
"Well thanks." said Ginny sarcastically.  
  
"Can you wait for a bit though? If I'm going to go through this, I might as well tell Ron and Hermione as well." Ginny nodded at that. "They should be down soon, Ron's not an early riser but 'Mione is."  
  
Sure enough, by seven o'clock, both Ron and Hermione had joined the other three in the kitchen. Sirius offered to cook the breakfast and Harry accepted for all of them. "Now, I have something I want to tell the three of you." Ginny harrumphed at that. "I'd hadn't planned on telling you so soon, but Ginny heard me talking to Sirius and persuaded me to tell you."  
  
"Well? Come what is it?" asked Ron, "I knew you were doing something, but I didn't want to pry."  
  
"Thanks for that." Harry said. "Well, it's two things really, the first one was easy enough."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"The setting up of a charitable fund, mainly to aid people who have been victims in one way or another of Voldemort, the Death Eaters and Dark Creatures in general."  
  
"Wow. In what sort of way?" Ron asked. "Any way it can, mainly with financial support of course." The others nodded, and then Ron thought of something. "Does it have a name?"  
  
"Yes. The Prongs Foundation." Harry told him, "But it's really the tip of the iceberg. The really important one is the second one."  
  
"Well your first project's big enough." mused Ginny, "What's the second?"  
  
"Ah. Now that's more complicated, and the reason why I needed so many people's help."  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione, "And who's been helping you?"  
  
Harry began to count them off on his fingers, "Well, a lot of the Ministries have been involved. Ours, the Canadians, the Americans, the Manx, the French, Germans, Russians. Most of the big ones in fact, and quite a few of the smaller ones too. Albus and Percy have been working to get some permits through the Council and the International Confederation of Warlocks. Sirius got word that the last permit came through yesterday morning. Apart from Albus and Percy, the main people who've been involved in Britain are: Molly, Neville and Sirius. Bill helped me out with a couple of things to though."  
  
"What. Is. It?" asked Ginny. "And why all the paperwork?"  
  
"It's, an orphanage. But a different kind of orphanage than usual. It will be intended as a sanctuary, where people who've been orphaned by the war can live, and hopefully heal."  
  
"An orph. sanctuary? What gave you that idea?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, it's complicated." Harry paused and took a deep breath. "I guess it was Voldemort?"  
  
"Voldemort gave you the idea?" said Ron incredulously.  
  
"I didn't explain that very well." Harry admitted. "He didn't give it to me really. His creation, and reasons behind it did."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well. I don't know if you know this, but Voldemort, well Tom Riddle really, was actually a half-blood and an orphan."  
  
Ginny and Hermione nodded, but Ron shook his head, "A half-blood. Voldemort."  
  
"Yep. Witch mother, Muggle father." confirmed Sirius, as he put four plates of food down on the table and sat down.  
  
"Then. why's he so down on Muggles, aside from the fact he's a Slytherin?"  
  
"His father left his mother he found out she was a witch. Then when she died during childbirth, he was sent to a Muggle orphanage. He didn't enjoy it there."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't." said Ron. "Now it starts to make sense. And with this project of yours, you're trying to.? Tackle, eliminate the problem before it develops?"  
  
"Yep. The name of the project by the way, in case you were wondering, is the Rubeus Hagrid Sanctuary for Orphans." His three friends smiled at that. "Hagrid was there for me when I needed him. Albus told me a few months ago, that it was Hagrid that brought me to the, relative safety, of Dursleys in the first place. So I thought it would be appropriate for the Sanctuary to bear his name as it's going to continue that work."  
  
"Have you got any residents lined up yet?"  
  
"A few possibilities but nobody definite. We won't be opening for business for a while yet after all. Neville's just finalising the purchase of the building."  
  
"Neville? Why him?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, two reasons. One, any home that's going to be taking war orphans will have to a healer on staff, that was one of the Confederation's conditions and I agree; and two, because he knows what it's like."  
  
"Well, I know he lived with his grandmother, so presumably his patients are dead but." Ron began, but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Neville's father was Frank Longbottom, an Auror. He and his wife were captured by a group of Death Eaters, including Barty Couch Jr, nearly eighteen years ago, not long after my first defeat of Voldemort. The Death Eaters used the Cruciatus Curse on them for hours, trying to find out where Voldemort had gone. The Longbottoms didn't know of course, no-one did then."  
  
"They died?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head and sighed. "I think Neville would be happier if they had. No, they survived, but the Curse drove them mad. Neville used to visit them in the holidays, maybe he still does. So, as you can see, Neville does knows what it's like."  
  
Ron nodded. "Poor Neville. Why did we never think to ask?"  
  
"He doesn't like to talk about it 'Mione." Harry told her, "I only found out by accident. At the time, Albus swore me to secrecy."  
  
At that moment an owl flew in the kitchen window and landed on the table in front of Sirius. Harry recognised the owl. "That's Ptolemy, Megan Jones' owl. He must be Neville's answer."  
  
"To what?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Neville was due to finalise the purchase of the old Parcelcus Psychiatric Institute yesterday. He had a meeting with Miranda Cadis, the buildings manager at St. Mungo's last night." Sirius explained. "He said he'd owl me back with the answer as soon as he could." He unhooked the letter from the tawny owl's leg and handed it to Harry. "You might as well open it. We'll get in contact with him later." he told the owl, who hooted and took off.  
  
Harry slit open the envelope and took out a piece of official St. Mungo's stationery. "Neville must have had to work last night." he noted, unfolding the parchment.  
  
ST MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES  
  
Director: P. A. Olympus  
  
Sirius,  
  
Good news, Madame Cadis has agreed to sell us the old Parcelcus building for 200 thousand Galleons as agreed. I've owled Molly and the decorators will be moving in, in three days. We'll be ready for residents by mid- August. I've also organised getting equipment from St. Mungo's to set up a full Infirmary there, Madame Danvers is handling that, so we'll be billed separately. We're all set for the Grand Opening in the last week of the holidays.  
  
See you soon.  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
  
  
"Two hundred thousand?" said Ron. "That's a lot of money."  
  
"It's worth it." said Harry, "It's got about thirty bedrooms, and four or five huge common areas. Plus about three acres of land and more concealment around it than anywhere apart from Hogwarts, the old World Cup Stadium included. We were lucky to get it at that price."  
  
"If you say so," said Ron, sceptically. "So what you going to do today?" he asked his friends. "Me, I've got to go to work." With that he rose and started to gather his things to leave. "Not to sound like Percy, but I can't afford to take any more time off at the minute."  
  
"I'm not sure." admitted Harry. "But we'll see you later Ron."  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
----  
  
In the end, the three friends and Sirius went over to Diagon Alley and spent a quiet day there. Ginny and Hermione went into Madame Malkin's to buy Hermione some bigger robes, Sirius bought a new book on truth potions from Flourish and Blotts, and Harry had an interesting conversation about racing broom manufacture with one of the assistants at Quality Quidditch Supplies, when he went in to pick up a new set of Chudley Cannons robes.  
  
At one o'clock, they met back in the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch and then Harry drove them back to the Eyrie. Sirius and Hermione disappeared into their rooms to do some paperwork as soon as they got in, and Harry and Ginny settled down to relax in the sitting room, to wait for Ron to come back. A quick glance at Harry's Reperire showed that he was still at 'work'. "I think I'll send a message to Neville asking him to send any updates to me now." Harry mused.  
  
Ginny nodded. She got up off the sofa and went into Harry's room bringing back his favourite eagle feather quill, which he'd had since Hermione had bought it for him and some parchment.  
  
"Thanks Ginny." Harry said, accepting the two items. He quickly scribbled a note to Neville and then got up. "I'm going to send it now? Do you want to come?" Ginny nodded and followed him out the door. It only took a moment to climb up the stairs to the Owlery on the roof. It was small, there were only a dozen birds of varying sizes there, including a very familiar snowy- white female. "Hi Hedwig. Are you up for a short delivery, it's just to Neville?" Hedwig hooted and held out her leg to let Harry tie the message to it. Harry did and Hedwig immediately took off, flying over the roofs further into the London suburbs.  
  
Harry and Ginny stood on the roof for a while, looking out over the city. "I like this view, I wonder what the view will be like from the Sanctuary?"  
  
"It's different." admitted Harry, resting his head on Ginny's shoulder as he held tight her snugly against him, his arms crossed over her belly. "But it's nice to. I'm sure you'll adore it my love." Ginny smiled, "When I'm with you, everywhere is beautiful Harry."  
  
"Thank you Ginny. That means a lot." Harry told her. "So you'll come to the Sanctuary with me.?"  
  
Ginny nodded, but paused as Harry took one of his other purchases, a black jewellery box, out of his pocket and flicked it open. A gold ring with a sapphire encircled by tiny rubies lay against the red velvet. ". As my wife?"  
  
"Harry James Potter, I would be honoured to accept." said Ginny, taking the engagement ring out of the box and slipping it carefully on the third finger of her left hand. "I guess I'm going to have to add a new chapter to my book." she said, tilting her head to invite Harry to kiss her.  
  
"I guess you are." agreed Harry, before taking her up on her invitation. Padfoot. She agreed.  
  
Congratulations Lion.  
  
A/N: So what did you think of that? Too mushy? About right? I look forward to hearing your comments. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try and make it as soon as possible. As always please review, either at FFN or by sending me an e-mail at behomuk@yahoo.co.uk. I look forward to hearing from you. Bye for now! 


	13. Chapter 13: A Final Ordeal

Chapter 13: A Final Ordeal  
  
Ginny, Hermione and Sirius returned to Hogwarts by Floo the next morning. Ginny trudged alone up to her bedroom on the sixth floor of Gryffindor Tower. She dumped her stuff in her room, and called Dobby to unpack it. "Is the password to upstairs still the same?" she asked him, as she was about to leave.  
  
"Yes Ginny Wheezey, miss." replied Dobby, nodding vigorously. "Miss Peter, she is going to change it tomorrow, miss. But it is still the same today." Ginny nodded her thanks and headed upstairs. She muttered the password ('Strigidae.'), and the door into the Gryffindor Suite sung open. Tom, Peter, Roger and Sonja were all there. Tom and Peter were engaged in a game of wizard chess, Roger was flicking idly through a much thumbed copy of Ancient Antidotes of Antiquity and Sonja was sitting on the sofa beside Tom, half watching the game, half reading the new issue of Which? Broomstick.  
  
Roger looked up and nodded a greeting to her as she sank down onto the other sofa, and curled up. He grinned, as something on Ginny's left hand glinted in the flickering firelight. "Do I see a token, indicative of matrimonial proposal and acceptance, on your finger, my friend?" he asked.  
  
The other three looked up and regarded Ginny. She nodded and held up her hand so that the others could see it. "Yep. I'm engaged all right. Harry proposed to me yesterday afternoon."  
  
"Now all you need is for that clueless git of a youngest brother of yours to get his act together and you can have a double wedding." said Sonja. "'Cause that would be amazing."  
  
"Have you decided on a date yet?" Peter wanted to know.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Harry wants King Nedreth to officiate and it'll take a while to sort that out." The others nodded in agreement. "So how have you guys been?"  
  
"Fine." Peter assured her. "I put in an application for that Reserve Chaser post that Harry told you about with the Cannons, and a job as a Hunter for the DRCMC."  
  
"No academic or research posts?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No. I mean, do not get me wrong. I do like learning and knowledge, but I am not like Hermione, I need to be psychically active too." Ginny nodded, she could understand that.  
  
"I've got that potions research job that I was after." confessed Roger. "Mr. Mundelein owled me yesterday to tell me."  
  
"That's great news!" Ginny told him. "Without even an interview?"  
  
Roger nodded. "Madame Pomfrey and Sirius gave me some good references. Besides, I think Sirius included my exam results." Ginny agreed with him, it was common knowledge that the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. papers were actually graded about a week before the results were handed out.  
  
"I, of course, will taking up residence at the Merpeople Office." Tom said evenly. "I did manage to persuade Father to let me stay in England for this year though." He glanced at Sonja when he said this.  
  
Ginny smiled inwardly to herself. She knew what that meant. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm sure your talents could be better used elsewhere."  
  
"Of course they could. But I dare not go against my father's orders." Tom told her, frowning sadly. "So there I go." he sighed. "But enough of this tomfoolery, lamenting over things I can't change. Let's go get some lunch." Ginny, Roger and Sonja rose and started to head out the door.  
  
Peter tried to stop them, "But. you can't leave, we're in the middle of a."  
  
"Game? Oh, nearly forget. Silly me." said Tom, he reached down and moved his queen along the back rank. "Checkmate."  
  
Peter growled and gathered up her chess pieces. "Let's go then." she said and hurried out the door. "Are you coming?"  
  
Tom shook his head. "Sometimes, I wonder about her."  
  
"That is indeed a worthy occupation, but one better done on a fully stomach." Roger told him, "So shall we adjourn to the dining hall below?" They nodded and followed Peter down the stairs.  
  
----  
  
The exam results came out a few days later, and Ginny was pleasantly surprised at her own results, she got two top-grade N.E.W.Ts, in Care of Magical Creatures and Potions; and two mid-range N.E.W.Ts in DADA and Charms. "Well that's a surprise!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I got seventy percent for DADA. I was expecting a fail."  
  
"See, I told you hadn't done that badly." said Peter.  
  
"So how did you do, cousin?" asked Tom.  
  
"Ninety-five for Potions, ninety-two each for Charms and Transfiguration, ninety-eight for Defence Against the Dark Arts and one-hundred for Potions." replied Peter matter-of-factly.  
  
"That must be one of the best results in years?!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"In point of fact, it is the second best result that any student has acquired since 1861." reported Roger. "The best result was Hermione's ninety-five for Arithmancy, ninety-six for Charms, ninety-nine for Potions and a hundred each for Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts." he told her.  
  
"Do you know who beat Hermione?" asked Peter.  
  
Roger nodded. "You should probably be able to deduce their identity for yourself. He would know be 154 years old, possibly 155, I am uncertain as to the date of his birthday. He is currently working at the Ministry in a senior position."  
  
Ginny thought about it for a moment or two, then hit on the obvious answer, "It wouldn't be Dumbledore would it?"  
  
"You are indeed correct, my friend. Our esteemed Minister and former Headmaster did indeed achieve a greater score in his, aptly named, Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests. In point of fact he achieved ninety-eight and ninety-nine for two of his subjects, Charms and Muggle Studies I believe, and perfect grades for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Transfiguration."  
  
"How did you do?"  
  
"Adequately. A 'Perfect', two in the nineties, and an eighty-four, that one was for Charms. Not my best subject. What about you my friend?"  
  
"Ninety-six, ninety-three, eighty-eight, seventy-five." said Tom carelessly. "Potions and I don't really get on. So what was your overall score then Gin?"  
  
"Pretty poor, only 339. My DADA mark pulled me down."  
  
"Don't worry, mine's only 352 and Roger only got 370."  
  
"Considering the average pass mark for the N.E.W.Ts is only 300, none of you have anything to be ashamed of." pointed out Peter.  
  
"All very well for you to say." Ginny told her, slightly annoyed. "You've got the best result in the year and the third best in nearly one-and-a-half centuries."  
  
"Why don't you send Harry and Ron an owl, I'm sure they'll want to know?" suggested Tom. "You'll feel better then."  
  
"Good idea. I'm going to check in with Hermione afterwards, see you at dinner."  
  
"Yeah. See you then." said Tom as she ducked out of the secret door into the Tower.  
  
----  
  
The last few days of term flew by quickly, and before Ginny knew it, it was the day before the Leaving Feast. Harry had just sent her a good-luck message telling her that he and Ron would meet her at King's Cross; he also suggested that she ask Hermione about the letter Ron had sent her the day before.  
  
I wonder what he means by that? Ginny wondered, trying to remember if she had seen Hermione open it. Then she remembered she had, Hermione had blushed and taken something small and gold from the envelope. "Dobby, I'm just going to nip down to see Hermione okay? Can you finish up here?" she asked the House-Elf, who was busy packed up her trunk.  
  
Dobby nodded and she rushed out of the room, apologising as she bumped into second year Marcus Ward. "Hi Marcus. Sorry I can't stop, I'm in a bit of a hurry." she said, reaching to steady him.  
  
"That's okay Ginny. See you at dinner."  
  
Ginny hurried down the stairs, quickly but carefully, and out of the Portrait hole. She sensed that Hermione was in her office, sorting out a few last minute things so she quickly made her way there, ducking down one of the secret passages to avoid Peeves. When she arrived in the Transfiguration corridor she crossed to Hermione's door and knocked briskly. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Ginny, Hermione."  
  
"Come on in." Ginny opened the door and walked in, Odin hooted a welcome from his perch and Crookshanks came up to Ginny and purred loudly. Accepting the invitation, she picked him up and stroking his thick fur, she sat down in one of the chairs in front of her friend's desk. "What's up Ginny?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh. Nothing. Just something that Harry mentioned in his letter that I got this afternoon." Ginny told her, absent-mindedly continuing to stroke Crookshanks.  
  
"Oh what?"  
  
"Just that there was something in Ron's letter from yesterday that I should ask you about. Any idea what it is?"  
  
"Yep." admitted Hermione. She smiled to herself. "Ron proposed to me."  
  
"By letter?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and sighed, "This is Ron we're talking about, remember. I accepted of course."  
  
"Naturally. Congratulations. Have you thought at all about the wedding?"  
  
"I thought you might have some ideas?"  
  
"As it happens, I do."  
  
It was a long time before Ginny left the office.  
  
----  
  
At the same time, Harry was talking to Sirius through the fire in his office. "Is everything alright for the end-of-term feast tomorrow?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius nodded. "We've decided on whose going to get the awards this year, Gringotts delivered them by owl yesterday morning."  
  
"Who's getting them?"  
  
"I can't tell you that Harry, privileged information."  
  
"Not even a clue? A little clue?"  
  
"Okay." Sirius decided, giving in. "The awards will be going to two Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff. And that's all I'm going to tell you, so don't try and get any more out of me about it."  
  
"Okay, I won't."  
  
"How're things in London?"  
  
"Fine. Neville, Molly and I have been working hard on the renovations to the Sanctuary. Bagman put me in touch with the firm that built the World Cup Stadium and they've got about fifty people working on it, they'll be finished the construction work in two days and then Bill, Lauren and Jake Grimm are going to start rebuilding the wards next week."  
  
"You've got an Auror helping you?" Sirius asked, surprise evident on his voice.  
  
Harry nodded. "A whole squad in fact. Arthur signed the authorisation yesterday, his little contribution to the project. Madame Frost wasn't too happy but there wasn't she could do about it, after all it's not as if anyone's that busy. Mad-Eye volunteered to come over and help with one of his teams too."  
  
"Did you agree?"  
  
"Mmmm, hmm. They're coming after Grimm leaves. I figure someone as paranoid about safety as Mad-Eye must know something about protection wards. I'm going to put a couple of sentinel charms around the perimeter too. There are a few nice ones in the Codex."  
  
Sirius whistled. "I was going to ask if you needed a hand, but I guess you don't."  
  
"Nope. But you're welcome to come down and have a look."  
  
"I was planning to when I come down."  
  
Harry grinned, "When are you coming?"  
  
"Some time next week. I need to finish up a few things." Sirius told him. "Would it be okay if Remus joined us?"  
  
"Sure, as long as he doesn't mind sharing with you for a couple of days. Arthur and Percy are out of town for until the end of the week on Council business. Penelope and Boric have gone with them, so the House is shut down until they get back. Molly is staying in the caretaker's quarters at the Sanctuary while they're away."  
  
"That sounds like Molly alright. She certainly puts her heart into things when she does them."  
  
His godson nodded in agreement, "I'll see you soon then. Bye Sirius."  
  
"Bye Harry. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." replied Harry, as his face faded from the fire. Sirius smiled and picked up a roll of parchment and began to mark the first of seven Gryffindor sixth year Potions essays.  
  
----  
  
The Great Hall was decorated with drapes of red and gold as Ginny and her friends entered it for the Leaving Feast. Once they were are seated in their places along with the rest of the students, Professor McGonagall rose to her feet to address the hall. "Another year gone. Before you can begin the feast, the House Cup must be awarded. In the House Championship, the points stand thus. Slytherin: 310 points; Hufflepuff: 367 points; Ravenclaw: 422 points; Gryffindor: 508 points. Therefore, it is my pleasure to announce that, for the fourth year running, the House Cup goes to. Gryffindor!"  
  
She paused to allow the cheers to subside. "In addition, the Founder Awards also require awarding."  
  
"It is sometimes said that bravery brings notoriety. Last year, the receipt of the Gryffindor Award was someone well known to you all, and it is true again this year. Lord Voldemort was someone whom we all feared, but she had more reason than many to fear him, as he took her innocence from her in one of his early schemes. But she had the bravery, the courage, to push on, and played a vital part in the war in its final days." McGonagall paused and then continued, "So it is with great pride that I ask my colleague Sirius Black to present the second Gryffindor Award for Outstanding Bravery to. Virginia Weasley." Again, the Gryffindor Table erupted in cheers, joined seconds later by most of the rest of Hall, as Ginny walked up to get her medal from Sirius and then returned to her seat.  
  
The applause continued for a moment or two and then died down. "The next award is for academic achievement. But that academic achievement isn't only about what you accomplish in the classroom, it is about doing it while balancing it with other things too. Therefore, the second Rowena Ravenclaw Award for Academic Excellence goes to. Petunia Falco."  
  
There was another roar of approval. In fact the Hall exploded with cheers, from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and even a few Slytherins cheered as Peter strode confidently up to the Staff Table to receive her Ravenclaw eagle from Professor Hooch. Peter shook Hooch's hand and returned to her seat between her cousin and Roger.  
  
"It takes a lot to keep going in the face of loss and grief, and this year's recipient has achieved this with great skill. Therefore, this year the Hufflepuff Award goes to. Sharon Bones."  
  
The Hufflepuffs, as well as Ginny, her friends and a few of the other Gryffindors applauded as Sharon Bones walked, blushing hard, up to the top table and received her award from Professor Sprout, shook the professor's hand, then returned to her seat.  
  
McGonagall regarded them for a moment or two after the cheers and applause died down, and then lowered herself into her seat. "You may begin." McGonagall told them and the tables were immediately filled with food.  
  
"What are you doing over the summer?" Ginny asked her friends.  
  
"I've got a job to got too." said Roger. "They're expecting me at St Mungo's on Monday. Peter?"  
  
"I am. uncertain. I have an interview with Mr Cygnus tomorrow." she told her friends, she inclined her head towards her cousin. "Tom's going to be staying with my family and I until Sonja finishes here."  
  
"I've got a temporary post with the English Merpeople Liaison Office for a year. I start on Monday too."  
  
"What about you Sonja? How are you going to spend your summer?"  
  
"I'll be staying at Peter's." Sonja told her, "What about you?"  
  
"I'll be staying at Harry and Ron's flat in the Eyrie. I'll be giving Harry a hand with the painting at his new building; we could do with a few extra hands too. Can I put you down?"  
  
"Sure. I'll have quite a bit of free time, the other's will be at work."  
  
After the meal, they lead the senior Gryffindors to the horseless carriages, the four seventh years squeezed into one and Sonja joined Emma Dobbs, Natalie MacDonald and Eric Doyle in another. When they arrived at Hogsmeade station, she joined the others in their compartment on the train.  
  
The journey to Hogwarts was enjoyable but quiet. The five friends joked, talked and played games as the train wound its way through the green fields towards London. When the snack trolley arrived, Ginny and Tom bought some sweets, cakes and drinks from the old witch and brought them back to the compartment, where they and their friends devoured them, Roger as usual managing to snag the lion's share. "I will miss this." he confessed, biting deep into a pumpkin pasty. "This will probably be the last time we're all together for a long time. Once we all go our separate ways."  
  
Ginny considered this for a moment. "Maybe. So let's make the most of it." she said firmly. "Last game of Exploding Snap?"  
  
----  
  
When Ginny jumped off the Hogwarts Express, Harry and Ron were on the platform for her. Ron took Ginny's trunk from Roger and placed it on a trolley. Harry swept Ginny up in a firm embrace and they just stood there, hugging each other for several minutes before they separated, each keeping one arm around the other's waist. "I've missed so much Harry. I can't wait to get home to the flat." said Ginny, smiling warmly up at her boyfriend and future husband. She looked over to where her other friends were being greeted by Sonja and Peter's parents. "Bye guys."  
  
"Goodbye Ginny." said Roger. "Despite my earlier comment, I hope we see each other again. It was nice to see you again Harry, Ron."  
  
"You too Roger." said Harry. "I'm sure we'll see you again. We've got the wedding in a couple of weeks remember, I'll send you an invite."  
  
"I look forward to it. Stay safe my friend."  
  
"I'll try." agreed Harry, as he guided Ginny towards the portal out into King's Cross with Ron not far behind.  
  
An hour later, the three friends walked into Harry's flat at the Eyrie. Ginny sank down into one of sofas in the living room. She smiled up at Harry and Ron as they followed her in and found their own seats. "It's good to be back."  
  
"It's good to have you back." Harry told her, as Ginny snuggled in next to him. "It's good to have you home." 


	14. Chapter 14: New Arrivals

Chapter 14: New Arrivals.  
  
Disclaimer: HP and all associated properties belong to JK Rowling, WB et al. The Magi belong to Universal Pictures. Any other recognisable non-HP characters belong to their respective owners and everyone else belongs to me. No profit is being made by this story and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: I have decided to skip the actual wedding, as there are a number of excellent examples of this around and I don't think I could do it justice. If anyone would like to give it a shot, feel free. Just drop me an e-mail of your outline and let me know where you're going to post it (please post it on FF.N at least). Thanx.  
  
When Harry, his wife and his two best friends Apparated into the living room of their London flat with a pop, four people were waiting for them: Sirius, Remus, Neville, and Mona Duquesne, an old friend of Hermione's who had also been her maid-of-honour at her wedding two weeks before.  
  
"Hi Remus." said Harry, collapsing down onto one of the sofas. "How have you been?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry. You?"  
  
"Yeah. The honeymoon was great. Egypt is a fascinating and beautiful country. I can understand why Bill spent so long there." He turned to Neville and Sirius, "How are things here?"  
  
"Everything's going fine Harry. The bedrooms on the second and third floors are all finished, including the restriction charms. A few of the rooms on the fourth floor aren't finished yet though, we were waiting for you to get back."  
  
"Which one's?"  
  
"The guest rooms are done and so are mine, Neville's, and Megan's. There's just yours and Ron and Hermione's to do."  
  
"Good, we'll get started on Monday. What about the other facilities?"  
  
"The Infirmary, kitchen, dining areas and the common rooms are done. We've not finished the conference hall yet though or the Quidditch pitch, but everything's on schedule." reported Neville.  
  
"What about the other public rooms, like the Memorial Gallery?"  
  
"Done. Colin, Dennis and Sonja finished it two days ago."  
  
"Excellent." said Harry, pleased. "I'll go over and take a look tomorrow."  
  
"'arry?"  
  
"Yes Mona?"  
  
"Sirius was telling me zat you still need anuzzer person to 'elp at ze Sanctuary?"  
  
"Yeah. Neither Neville nor I know much about the security side of things. Well, running it anyway. Why?"  
  
"My boss at ze Bureau de Fausse Information, is looking for a new job, I think 'e would like to join you. 'e worked for the Departement de Mysteres for several years too so 'e knows all about it."  
  
"Sounds good. Could he meet us at the Sanctuary tomorrow?" She nodded. "At about two in the afternoon?"  
  
"Certainly 'arry. I will go and tell 'im now." she replied, "Au revoir." Then she rose to leave. "Will I see you tomorrow 'er-my-own-nee?"  
  
"Yes Mona. Have a good evening."  
  
She nodded to the others then left, closing the door behind her. "Goodbye Professors, 'arry, Ginny, Neville."  
  
"Bye." The others chorused. Sirius turned to the two couples, "What are you going to for the rest of the day?"  
  
"If it's okay with you Sirius, I'd just as soon have something to eat and then get some sleep. I'm bushed." Harry told him. Ginny and Ron nodded agreement.  
  
Sirius looked regretful for a minute and then nodded. "Okay. I'll go and make something. Neville, would you like to stay?"  
  
Neville shook his head. "I'd like to, but I agreed to meet Megan for a dinner dance at Romero's." he replied, naming one of the more exclusive restaurants in Diagon Alley. "Tonight's the first time in seven weeks we've had the same night off, and I for one would like to make the most of it. No offence guys."  
  
"None taken, Neville." Ginny assured him, "We understand. See you tomorrow?" Neville nodded and left.  
  
The two couples sat gossiping with Remus for about fifteen minutes before Sirius came hurrying out of the kitchen, looking a little ruffled. "What's up Padfoot?" asked Remus. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No. No problem." Sirius replied hastily. "It's just Dobby and Winky've finished the unpacking, and they didn't like the idea of me doing the cooking. In fact Dobby was quite insistent."  
  
"Don't worry about Sirius. It's their job, and house-elves don't like other people doing their jobs for them."  
  
"That's true." Ginny told them. "I was keeping Roger company while he was doing an afternoon detention in the Trophy Room in third year." she paused then shrugged, "Can't remember what he did now. Well, one of the house- elves arrived to do the polishing. Ganty I think. Well, she got a little upset when she found a student doing her work. It took both of us until midnight to straighten up the room again."  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked Sirius, Ginny shook her head. "You're not kidding. Whoa, I got off lightly then. Well anyway, dinner'll be ready in about forty minutes."  
  
"I think I'll have a read of the paper while I'm waiting." decided Harry. "Accio Daily Prophet!" The newspaper flew to Harry's hand and he caught it, opening it out and beginning to read. Ginny snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "Do you mind if I have a little nap Harry?"  
  
Harry looked down at her, "Of course not love. Are you comfortable enough?" he asked, dropping a kiss on her forehead. Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. Within a minute she was sleeping lightly.  
  
"Ah. Young love." sighed Sirius. "It brings a tear to the eye, eh Moony?"  
  
"That it does Padfoot old friend. That it does."  
  
After a rather tasty roast dinner and a couple of helpings of delicious chocolate fudge cake, Ginny was even sleepier than she had been before and it was all Harry could do to keep her awake long enough to get her to their bedroom, undress her and get her into bed. Once Ginny was tucked into their bed, Harry returned to the living room to say his goodnights. Then he came back, washed, undressed and slipped into bed beside his wife, being careful not to wake her. Tired as he was, he was soon asleep too.  
  
----  
  
The next morning, Sirius, Remus and the four friends rose early, ate a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs, and drove to Harry's new building to meet up with Neville and the others. Harry was the first out of the car and quickly unlocked the wards with a few well-chosen words, so that Ron could drive the car through the gates and park it at the top of the huge sweeping driveway. Harry restored the wards and then ran up the driveway to join his friends. Arm in arm with Ginny, he led the way to the main doors. He muttered the password ('Leoninus Iubae!') and the doors swung open.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked inside with Ron and Hermione just behind them and Sirius and Remus bringing up the rear. As they crossed the threshold, Harry's friends gasped with awe. "Wow." said Ron, looking all around him in amazement.  
  
The Entrance Hall was a good fifty-feet high and the gold leaf on the woodwork set off the burgundy walls nicely. Banners of red and gold hung like drapes around the room and a huge flag-like banner hung between the wide double staircases. It was red and gold too, and depicted a tower over crossed keys, flanked by a lion and a badger and a motto: Defendere, Nutrire.  
  
"To protect, and nurture." translated Hermione in a whisper.  
  
"You know Latin 'Mione?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded, "A lot of the more obscure medieval texts are written entirely in Latin, Greek or Arabic, so I taught myself to read all three in the summer before fifth year. Besides, most of the actual spells we use are in Latin, so I picked up a fair bit over the years anyway." Ron rolled his eyes at this. "It's a nice motto anyway. Did you pick it?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I think I hear Neville in the Memorial Hall, shall we join him?" The others agreed and Harry opened the door and ushered them through into the next room. They immediately spotted the others and walked over to them. Neville, with his girlfriend, Megan at his side and Mona tagging along behind, was in the middle of showing an older man with close-cropped black hair and a stubbly salt-and-pepper beard around the vaulted room, the centre-piece of which was a slightly larger than life-size gold statue of Hagrid on a block pedestal about three feet high. Behind it on the back wall was an engraved plague, again in gold, densely filled with names.  
  
"The Honoured Dead." Harry told them, when he noticed Hermione glancing at it. "Every English witch or wizard who died in fighting in the two wars against Voldemort. The one they have planned for Diagon Alley is even bigger, that has every known casualty in all three of the Dark Wars, even the Muggles."  
  
He gave Ginny and his friends a moment to absorb this information and then walked briskly over to the others. The older man was looking at a large framed photo of Gryffindor victory party when they won the Quidditch Cup for the third year in a row in Harry's sixth year. "You are missing a lot of friends." he observed to Neville who nodded grimly. "Too many." He brightened when he saw Harry over the other man's shoulder. "Harry! You're here!"  
  
Harry nodded, grinning. "Aren't you going to introduce us Neville?"  
  
Neville blushed, "Of course, silly me. You know what my memory's like."  
  
"Yes Neville, we know. The introductions?"  
  
"Okay." He paused, "Harry, this is Philippe Roche. Philippe, this is Harry Potter."  
  
Philippe nodded, "I am pleased to meet you Monsieur Potter." he said in a light French accent."  
  
"Please, call me Harry." offered Harry, taking an instant liking to the man, "This is my wife, Ginny. My best friend Ron Weasley, and his wife Hermione. Granger, my other best friend. My godfather Sirius Black, and then last but not least Remus Lupin, he's an old friend my godfather's and like an uncle to me." Remus grinned at the complement.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you all. Monsieur Longbottom has said much about you."  
  
"What do you think of the place? Are you still interested in coming on board?"  
  
"Oui. Very much so, Monsieur Longbottom told me all about your idea as 'e showed me around and I think it is much overdue. I am, as you say in this country, in."  
  
Harry considered the grizzled wizard for a moment, and then spoke, "Well I'm sold. What you Sirius? Neville?" Both men nodded their agreement. "When then Philippe. Welcome to the Rubeus Hagrid Sanctuary for Orphans."  
  
Harry offered his hand again, and the Frenchman shook it firmly. "I am pleased to be here 'arry."  
  
----  
  
A week later, everything was finished and the Weasleys along with most of their friends converged on the Eyrie to help Harry, Ginny and the others move out. Roger and Tom, characteristically preferred to do as much of the work without magic as possible, and Harry, Ron, Lee Jordan and the other Weasley boys followed their example as they Apparated the few pieces of furniture that belonged to Harry, like Ginny's writing desk and a couple of the soft chairs from the living room, to Harry and Ginny's personal quarters at the Sanctuary.  
  
Roger had just heaved the single chest of drawers that they had bought onto one of his broad shoulders, when Ginny called Harry into the living room where she, Peter and Sonja had been wrapping up their ornaments, with a now very pregnant Hermione looking on. "What's up darling?" he asked. Ginny pointed to the fireplace that had just filled with green flames. A familiar head swam into view a second or two later, it was Megan. "What is it Megan? Is something wrong?"  
  
Megan shook her head, "Nothing disastrous, Harry, don't worry. But we do need you to return to the Sanctuary immediately."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, Ginny had put down an ornament and risen to stand beside him, a hand resting on his waist.  
  
"There's been a problem at St Florence's, a security breach. Director Hudson's sending the kids today. They arrive in ten minutes."  
  
"Gryffindor's Mane!" Harry winced, "We weren't expecting them for another three days. Is their room ready?"  
  
"Mostly. Dobby is just putting out the bed linen and that sort of thing now. But we need you here to greet them."  
  
"Of course. I'll be with you in a minute." Harry told her, she nodded and her face faded from the flames. A second later, the flames themselves disappeared with a pop. "I've got to go. Ginny, can you keep a handle on things here? Molly's waiting at the Sanctuary, she knows where everything's going."  
  
Ginny nodded and gave Harry a quick hug. "Go to work, we'll be fine."  
  
Harry nodded and disappeared with a loud pop.  
  
"Well you heard him!" snapped Ginny, "Let's get on with it!"  
  
----  
  
When Harry Apparated into the reception room at the Sanctuary, Neville, Megan and Philippe were already waiting. "You're just in time Harry." Neville told him, and turned back to the large fire that was for the moment still yellow and orange.  
  
"Good. Is everything ready Megan?" Harry asked. She nodded. The fire flared a brilliant green. "Philippe?"  
  
"Oui. Tres persons incoming. Talismans detected." he replied, glancing at a glowing orb in his hand. "Departure point: St Florence's 'ospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Toronto."  
  
"Drop the scrambler wards." ordered Harry.  
  
Philippe nodded and pressed two studs on the device. "Done. Two seconds to arrival."  
  
Right on cue, three figures dropped onto the grate and stepped out. The two orphans, a boy and girl, were both about two years old and had a slightly elfin look to Harry's eye. Harry knew their escort, a stocky redheaded man, but he wasn't sure that Philippe did. "Philippe, do you know Wallace Lingdowski? He's a member of the Order and our contact at St Florence's."  
  
"Non. By what war name were you known Monsieur?" The Frenchman enquired.  
  
"Bigfoot. And you are?" replied Lingdowski,  
  
"Philippe Roche, I am in charge of security here."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Harry, can we get move on? I have to get back."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"This is Paul Barber." Lingdowski told them, indicating the boy, "And his sister, Marie. Paul, Marie, this is Harry, Neville, Megan and Philippe. They'll be looking after you from now on."  
  
The two children smiled shyly at Harry and the others. Megan came forward and offered a hand to each of the twins. "Shall we get you settled? Your room's ready would you like to see it?" The twins nodded and allowed Megan to lead them out of the Reception Hall.  
  
Neville turned to Lingdowski. "Wallace, do you have the birth certificates, guardianship papers and the rest?" The big man nodded and handed them over. Neville checked them over, signed them himself and then passed the top parchment over to Harry. "Everything's in order, we just need your signature on this." Harry nodded, took the offered quill and scribbled his own signature. Then he offered the parchment back to Wallace, who took it and tucked it into the front of his maroon researcher's robe.  
  
"I'll see you around guys." he told them and turned back to the fireplace. He threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the flames and stepped into the flames. "St Florence's!"  
  
"'e's clear." reported Philippe, "Re-establishing wards." he pressed the same two studs as before. Paused for a second, then turned back to Harry. "Wards re-established."  
  
"Good." Harry told him. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, casting his magical sense outwards. "Some of the others are upstairs on the fourth floor. I'm going to go up and check on them, say hello to Molly. Carry on without me okay?"  
  
"We'll be fine Harry." Neville assured him, Harry nodded and went out the door, dashing up the main stair three steps at a time.  
  
----  
  
"So what's on the agenda for today, darling?" Ginny asked Harry as they finished up their breakfast in the large dining room of the Sanctuary one morning in late November.  
  
"Kimberly is holding trails today to determine the final line-up for our second qualifying match against Transylvania. With Charles, James, Oliver, and Julia all unavailable due to illness or injuries, the Committee decided to re-select the entire team."  
  
"Are you worried?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Not really. I have a better chance than most, and even if I don't get selected, I'll still be playing Europe with the Cannons this season, so I don't mind really."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked him, eyeing him warily.  
  
"I'm sure. I'll give it my best shot. If it's enough, it's enough. If it's not, it's not."  
  
"I'd love to come with you but I've got a meeting with Libby about my book later on this morning, and I can't get out of it."  
  
"Problems?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I'm pretty sure it's just routine stuff. I'll see you at home this evening for dinner?"  
  
"Sure." Harry leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Bye. Keep safe."  
  
"I will." Harry nodded at that and walked out into the hall. Seconds later, Ginny heard a pop as he disappeared. "He's starting to like Apparating." she mused, "I never thought he would, given how much he hates Port-Keys." She rang the bell for one of the House-Elves, and asked her to clear away the breakfast dishes, Vichy nodded and Ginny got up and headed upstairs to dress for her appointment.  
  
----  
  
When Harry Disapparated outside the gates of the England training ground he was met by a sea of reporters. "Mr Potter! Mr Potter! Do you have a statement?!" "How do you feel about losing your automatic place on the team?!" "Do you think the Chairman's decision was fair, even given the circumstances?!"  
  
"No comment." Harry replied evenly, edging towards the gate. "I have nothing to say."  
  
"If you were Oliver Kimberly who would you chose?!"  
  
"I. Have. Nothing. To. Say." repeated Harry. By now he had reached the gate and he flashed his permit at the uniformed guard. She nodded and opened the gate to let him though. As the gate clanged shut, Harry leaned back against the wall for a minute to catch his breath. "How long's it been like this Kim?" he asked.  
  
Jacana Kimberly, an athletic, bronze haired woman, paused. "Since the announcement on WWN last night. Did you hear it?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "We had three new arrivals in last night, Tom Wane, from the Apollo Centre, and two more from St Mungo's, Rhiannon Sinclair and Douglas Ramley. It took a while to get them settled."  
  
"How many's that now?" asked Kim.  
  
"Twenty two. Twelve boys and ten girls. Although of course we'll only be able to take another eleven of each because of the Barber twins sharing a room." Harry told her, and stood back up to his full height again. "Well, I'd best head in."  
  
Kim nodded and then watched as he walked down the short path to the changing room, opened the door and walked in. You're a lucky woman Ginny, she thought to herself. A very lucky woman, and so are those kids.  
  
----  
  
When Harry entered the function room of the complex, he was nearly overwhelmed by the amount of people inside. By Harry's count there must have been almost fifty people inside the same room that was normally used by the seven of them and a few guests. He managed to squeeze around the edge of the room to where a couple of the old team were sitting chatting to, of all people, Peter. "Hi Bird!"  
  
Peter looked up at the sound and grinned. "So you made it through the circus outside in one piece?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Which one are you trying out for?"  
  
"Keeper. I'm not good enough to compete at international level as a Chaser. You're hoping to get your own spot back of course?"  
  
Harry nodded. "What about you Carter, you signing on for another round as Chaser?"  
  
Carter nodded. "Kimberly's said if I do make the cut, he's going to appoint me temporary captain until Charles is ready to play again. If he decides to at all."  
  
"So the rumours are true then?" asked Peter. "Smythe really is thinking about quitting?"  
  
"Yes, they're true. He's been playing for England for eight seasons now." Carter told her. "And he's not as fit as he used to be. According to Kimberly, it was touch and go that he accepted the spot against Norway. He very nearly didn't."  
  
"So now he's going to drop out, retire?"  
  
"Probably." Carter confirmed, he was about to continue when the door at the far end of the function room opened and Kimberly stepped out. Carter indicated that Peter could be quiet. She nodded and sat waiting for Kimberly to speak.  
  
It turned out that the selection process was going to be carried out using a series of matches between teams of candidates. When Kimberly began shouting out the names of the teams, Harry thought he'd got reasonably lucky with his team: Carter, Alan Barks of the Ballycastle Bats, and Frank Jasson of the Falmouth Falcons as Chasers; Vincent Jackson of the Wanderers and Jason Peach of the Arrows as Beaters; and Julia Gatsby as Keeper, most of them hadn't played together before, but they were all top-class players.  
  
After seven games, Harry was exhausted. Some of them had been easy, others more difficult, though Harry reckoned their hotchpotch team had done fairly well, with a tally of 170-80, 200-40, 190-90, 160-0, 180-20, 190-40, and 160-10. Just as Kimberly was about to announce the final selection a familiar voice shouted in his ear. Harry!  
  
What is it Ginny? Kimberly's just about to make the final announcement.  
  
It's Hermione. She's having the baby!  
  
That's brilliant. Is she still at Hogwarts?  
  
Yes. Get there as soon as you can.  
  
Will do, and I'll bring Bird.  
  
Bird was at the trails? That's great, bring her along.  
  
With that Harry began to search frantically for her and seconds later he found her. "Bird, we have to go." he told her, grasping her arm firmly.  
  
"What's so important Potter that it can't wait a few minutes?" Peter asked irritably.  
  
"Hermione giving birth." Harry told her.  
  
Peter's scowl vanished instantly, "You're right. I can wait to hear if I've been selected or not. Let's go." They dashed over to the gate of the compound to leave a message with the guard, by this time the guard had changed and it was a stocky black woman called Tania Slain that was watching the crowd of reporters that still thronged at the gates.  
  
"Can you Apparate?" Harry asked his friend. She nodded. "Then take my hand and go on my count. Visualize the corridor outside the Infirmary." Peter nodded, took his hand and stood tense and ready. "This is not going to feel great." he warned her. "3. 2. 1. now!" With a loud pop, they both disappeared.  
  
----  
  
Harry could hear Hermione's screams the second they popped into the corridor outside the Hospital Wing. He dropped Peter's hand and sprinted for the door. Two strong sets of arms blocked him as he was about to grab the door handle. "Sorry Harry." George told him, grabbing hold of one arm. "Madame Pomfrey said not to let anyone in."  
  
"And much as we ignore the rules ourselves." admitted Fred, who had hold of Harry's other arm. "The Matron's right. Ron and Mum are in there with her, and her mum, she'll be fine."  
  
"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Why don't you join the others?" suggested George. "Practically everyone's here." Harry realised they weren't going to give in and let them lead him across the corridor to another unused room.  
  
When they opened the door of the room opposite and led Harry inside. Harry was stunned to see they were right. The entire Weasley Clan was there, plus Mona and Mrs Granger; Fleur and Gabriel; Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Lee Jordan; Seamus, Lavender, and Amanda Hooch; Tom, Sonja and Roger; and of course Sirius, Remus, Neville and Ginny. Harry went over to sit with them and put an arm around Ginny drawing her close. "Hi guys. Is Megan taking care of things at home?" Harry asked Neville.  
  
Neville nodded. "Tom hasn't quite settled in yet but we gave him a room to himself to he can have some privacy, for a while at least, if he needs it. Rhiannon and Douglas are fine now. All settled in."  
  
Harry nodded. "Good. Good." Then he looked down at his wife. "How did your meeting go?"  
  
"Fine. It was just routine, she wanted to discuss the revised publishing timetable with me. Nothing to worry about." Then she asked him how the trails had gone. "Harry had trails for the England Team for the next European qualifying match today. With so many of the team unavailable, Kimberly decided to re-select the squad." she explained.  
  
"They went pretty well. I caught the Snitch all seven times. Robert Abernathy of the Wanderers managed six and Terrence Higgs of the Catapults managed five. They'll be my rivals."  
  
"What about Bird, did you see much of her? How did she do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I saw a fair bit. I reckon she's in with a. 50% chance of getting the Keeper spot. Julia Gatsby of the Cannons and Brian Bletchley of the Bats were the other good showings."  
  
"Bletchley. Wasn't he on the Slytherin team at Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Keeper, naturally. I hope he doesn't get it though. I can't stand the git." He paused at that moment. "Uh. guys. Doesn't it seem a little quieter?" They listened. Harry was right, Hermione's moans had subsided. Then a baby's loud 'Whaaaahhhh' broke the silence! Which was joined a few seconds later another loud wail. Harry and the others looked at each other, puzzled. "Two babies?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
There were. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger came out a few seconds later, each carrying a tiny blanket-wrapped bundle. Harry glanced at them long enough to notice that they both had the characteristic vivid red hair of the Weasleys and then headed for the door to the Infirmary. There would be plenty of time to see the babies later, he decided. He just wanted to check on Hermione, his best friend and as Tom often reminded him, the sister-to- his-heart. Ginny paused for a moment then followed him.  
  
Madame Pomfrey stopped him for a second as they entered the Infirmary. "She needs her rest Mr Potter."  
  
"But I can see her can't I?" asked Harry, a little concerned.  
  
"Of course. But only for a few minutes, she needs to rest." Madame Pomfrey told him, stepping aside to allow them to pass. Harry quickly crossed over to Hermione's bedside, where Ron was already sitting, his hand clasped tightly in one of hers, as he wiped the sweat of her forehead with a damp cloth with the other. Hermione herself was weak and sweaty, but alert. She smiled slightly as her two friends joined her at her bedside. Ginny sat down on the spare chair, while Harry perched on the side of the bed. "Have you seen our babies?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Only fleetingly. I was more concerned about how you were to be honest. From outside it sounded like you were being tortured or something. How are you?"  
  
"Tired. Sore." Hermione told him. "I don't know how Molly went through that six times. I'm not sure I want to go through that ever again."  
  
"Apparently, it's easier the second time." offered Ginny. "And it supposed to continue getting easier too. I guess your body gets used to it."  
  
"Oh joy." Hermione said flatly. "That's something to look forward to."  
  
At that moment, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger returned with the babies, giving one to Hermione and the other to Ron. Clearly deciding the new parents had enough visitors, they beat a hasty retreat out again. "Do you have names for them yet?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Henry and Ryan. I don't know why, but they just seem to fit."  
  
Ginny wanted to know if it was worth it. "Oh it is Gin." Hermione assured her. "It is."  
  
Looking at his two best friends, Harry felt a pang of sadness. They had finally grown away, into something that didn't need him. They're a family. he concluded.  
  
Ginny edged over and took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. You still have me remember, and Sirius, Remus, our other friends, the Sanctuary kids.  
  
Harry nodded, he knew all that. What's missing? What is it? What am I forgetting? There's definitely something.  
  
How about the big event in about four months time? suggested Ginny.  
  
Harry grinned. He remembered now.  
  
You're going to be a father too.  
  
Finis  
  
A/N: Well that's all folks. If you want to know more about Harry and Ginny's kid, and the adventures of all the new Weasleys, Potters, Malfoys and other friends (and enemies) both old and new, check out the first story in a three-part chronicle, also on FF.N, called Lily Potter and the New Generation, by me. As always please review, either by using the link below or by e-mailing me direct at behomuk@yahoo.co.uk. See you around! 


End file.
